Semaphore
by Emily Bright
Summary: "J'essaie de t'apprécier, Tony. Tu rends juste ça très difficile." Steve/Tony


**Titre** : Semaphore

 **Auteur :** DevilDoll

 **Résumé :** « J'essaie de t'apprécier, Tony. Tu rends juste ça très difficile. »

 **Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour:) C'est avec émotion – et oui – que je vous présente cette nouvelle traduction qui est, comme vous le verrez, très longue. Une traduction de près de 80 pages, et sur laquelle je suis depuis plus d'un an aujourd'hui. Et à vrai dire, ça fait vraiment bizarre de me dire que je l'ai enfin fini. C'est une étape qui s'achève, une page qui se tourne.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Bien que ce soit Steve/Tony, ce n'est pas seulement ça. C'est aussi Tony et Pepper, Tony contre lui-même, Tony contre ses peurs et sa colère. L'auteur a fait un magnifique travail en analysant la personnalité de Tony. Et j'espère sincèrement que ça vous touchera autant que ça m'a touché.

En dehors de cela, il y aura deux bonus qui arriveront bientôt, le premier sûrement dans le courant de la semaine. Et ils seront, heureusement, bien plus court :)

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

* * *

 **Semaphore**

Quand il était enfant, Tony passait beaucoup se dire à quel point se serait cool de rencontrer Captain America. Quand finalement l'improbable se produisit, ça n'alla pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé.

Il avait imaginé moins d'insultes, entre autres choses.

.

.

Le jeune Tony avait un butin – les comics _Captain America_. Un bouclier miniature et des figurines en plastique, un costume d'Halloween provoquant des démangeaisons, et un crush massif qu'il n'avait pas identifié comme tel jusqu'à ce qu'il grandisse.

Le Tony d'aujourd'hui a Pepper – est heureux et fidèle avec Pepper – et Steve Rogers n'est qu'un connard coincé. Il n'y a pas de crush, plus de culte en l'honneur du héros, mais juste l'espoir que Steve ne découvre jamais l'adoration du jeune Tony pour Captain America, son rêve de le rencontrer. Parce que Steve Rogers n'a rien de commun avec Captain America.

.

.

Malgré des débuts difficiles (dû principalement, mais pas complètement, à des réactions enflammés de Steve et Tony), l'équipe a fonctionné. Pas tout de suite, et non parfaitement, mais c'est mieux que ce que Tony a prévu. Ils ont tous survécu à la première mission, à la deuxième, à la neuvième. Alors ils restent.

Pepper, qui était apparemment très sérieuse quand elle avait annoncé sa démission en tant que PDG, décide de « prendre un congé. » Ça dure environ six minutes avant qu'elle ne soit poursuivie par onze organisations différentes qui souhaitent la récupérer. On lui propose également un poste d'administrateur dans cinq conseils différents, en tant que porte-parole d'un nouveau médicament anti-anxiété (ce que Tony prend _personnellement_ ), ou même égérie pour Playboy. Finalement, elle accepte un emploi à la tête d'une association lucrative qui sauve les lamantins orphelins.

« Je n'arrive pas à coire que tu as été choisi pour Playboy. » Dit Tony, regardant les brochures sur les lamantins pendant qu'ils portent un toast de célébration, ou cinq. « Tu m'a ramené un bébé lamantin ? »

Elle fait la moue et secoue la tête. Ils ont presque fini la bouteille de champagne, et ses cheveux sont détachés sur ses épaules.

« Tu ne vas rien me laisser. » Se plaint-il, mais elle commence déjà à déboutonner son chemisier, alors c'est un mensonge.

Ils ont en quelque sorte déménagé à New York, compte tenu de leurs horaires et le fait qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de lamantins dans l'Hudson. Pepper ne souhaite pas rester dans cette garçonnière qu'est la Tour Stark – et Tony ne peut pas la blâmer pour ça. Alors, il remplace tous les matelas, les coussins du canapé, il installe une serviette dans chaque pièce, ainsi que des tapis et des placards, il remplis la piscine à nouveau. Il rouvre juste le Manoir Stark et ils y déménagent temporairement. Ensuite, ils offrent une des chambres à Bruce, car il ne semble pas avoir d'amis ni rien d'autre qu'un sac en lambeaux et un ordinateur portable, et Tony se lasse de le voir assis sur un siège du Shield comme un clochard.

Tony ne peut rien faire, il a le gène « _je peux améliorer ça !_ »Ça ne lui prend donc que quelques semaines avant qu'il ne décide qu'ils peuvent vivre dans le Manoir de façon permanente. Il lui fait moins de trois mois pour que le berceau de son enfance misérable ne se transforme en repaire kickass de super-héros – à l'image de Xavier et son manoir de Westchester – et une par une les chambres se remplissent, et tout le monde se rend compte que la maison de Tony est impressionnante.

Clint emménage le premier, bien qu'il ne vienne que le week-end. Mais Pepper est d'accord alors Tony mentionne Natasha et Thor. Ils devaient déjà avoir fait leurs sacs, car ils apparaissent dès le lendemain.

Le seul qui manque est Rogers.

« Et Steve ? » Demande Pepper autour de la brosse à dent, un matin.

Tony vient de sortir de sa douche, et il est nu et vulnérable, et piégé dans la salle de bain avec elle. Parfois, il déteste son intelligence.

« Je sais pas, quoi Steve ? » L'interroge-t-il, se concentrant sur le choix de la serviette. Jouer l'idiot ne fonctionne jamais, mais il ne cesse de l'utiliser quand sa manœuvre défensive fait défaut.

Elle lui jette un coup d'œil. « Tony, tu vas l'inviter. »

Il dit presque, _je ne vais rien faire du tout_ , mais se souvient de qui il parle.

« Il est le bienvenue s'il veut. » Déclare Tony magnanimement, parce qu'il sait que Steve ne se déplacera jamais de lui-même tant que Tony ne lui aura pas demandé.

Pepper entend ce qu'il veut dire et non ce qu'il dit, elle lève sa brosse à dents.

« Tu dois l'inviter. »

Il enroule une serviette autour de ses hanches et attrape sa propre brossa à dents, croise le regard de Pepper dans le miroir quand il crache le dentifrice.

« Allez, tu veux vraiment de lui ici ? C'est un coincé qui ne sais pas s'amuser. Et tu penses que ça sera comment avec lui et Banner dans la même maison ? Je ne peux pas vivre avec les jumeaux moroses, Pepper. Je ne peux pas. »

Pepper attend qu'il recrache encore le dentifrice avant de répondre (elle est _putain_ d'intelligente).

« Tu ne peux pas inviter tout le monde mais pas lui, Tony. Il est – »

« Si je peux. » Insiste Tony. Avec le dentifrice, on dirait qu'il a la rage. « C'est ma maison, il n'est pas invité – »

« – tout seul là-bas, et il ne connaît personne – » Dit Pepper, comme si ses protestations ne signifient rien.

« – et voilà. L'affaire est close. » Il se rince la bouche, et jette la brosse à dents, signifiant la fin de cette conversation.

Quand il se tourne vers elle, Pepper prend son visage et l'embrasse, mentholé, persistant, juste assez longtemps pour lui donner envie de plus. Elle recule et le regarde dans les yeux.

« Tony. » Dit-elle, doucement. « Toi et les autres, vous êtes tout ce qu'il a. »

« Je ne le ferais pas, Pepper. Non. » Assène-t-il.

.

.

« Mais j'ai un appartement. » Proteste Steve, alors qu'il est assis dans sa triste chambre du Shield, avec juste un lit semblant tout droit sorti de Sing Sing. *****

Pepper a raison (encore une fois), réalise Tony. Il ne peut pas laisser Steve dans cet endroit fade, horrible alors qu'ils sont tous sur la Cinquième Avenue vivant dans ce qui est fondamentalement la meilleure maison au monde. Il se sent un peu mal d'avoir pu penser à l'exclure.

« Tout d'abord, » commence Tony, parce qu'il ne peut pas laisser ce point sans réponse. « si vous avez un appartement, pourquoi est-ce que vous restez ici ? Regardez ça, cette chambre est en train de détruire ma volonté de vivre. Juste dépêchez-vous et dîtes oui, parce que je n'ai pas de Prozac sur moi. » Il sort son téléphone. « Je dois appeler Pepper et avoir son avis. »

« Ce n'est pas si horrible. » Dit raidement Steve. « J'ai connus pire. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas à supporter ça maintenant.» Souligne Tony.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de – » Commence Steve.

« Sérieusement. » Le coupe Tony, et il est sérieux, ce qui n'arrive presque jamais. « Tout le monde est là. Vous devriez être là. »

Steve soupire, plus fortement qu'un gars à qui on vient de proposer d'aménager dans la plus grande maison de New York devrait le faire. Tony a presque l'impression qu'il va de nouveau dire non.

« Gardez votre appartement. » Dit-il. « Allez-y autant que vous voulez. Nous ne vous demandons pas de rejoindre une secte. »

Comme il hésite encore, Tony passe le téléphone sous son nez et sort les grands moyens.

« Ne me forcez pas à appeler Natasha. »

« D'accord. » Finit par accepter Steve. « Je viens. »

.

.

« Tu me dois, genre, trente fellations. » Annonce Tony à Pepper dès qu'il peut l'appeler au téléphone. « C'est la chose la plus déprimante que je connaisse. Il n'a même pas de fenêtre. Et j'ai du le persuader, ce qui était presque au-dessus de mes capacités sur le moment, parce que j'étais là depuis à peine dix minutes que je voulais déjà que ça se termine. Sérieusement, Pep, c'était comme ce marécage qui tue le cheval dans _L'Histoire sans fin_. »

Ce qui signifie : « _Tu avais raison, et je suis heureux de l'avoir fait_ , » mais c'est Pepper, alors elle comprend de toute façon.

.

.

Ça allait être une catastrophe, tant de personnalités importantes dans une même maison remplie d'armes et de superpuissances. Ce n'est pas un mensonge de dire que lorsque les choses ne sont pas tout le temps tendu, même si globalement elles l'étaient, ça peut se révéler curieusement agréable.

Clint est un petit malin sarcastique, mais cette bizarrerie est proche de la personnalité de Tony, ce n'est donc pas un problème. En plus, il aime faire des cookies – des vrais, pas ces trucs en tube qui viennent des épiceries – et ça c'est énorme. Ses facultés surnaturellement précises doivent en quelque sorte aider, parce qu'il semble ne jamais utiliser d'ustensile de mesure, mais chaque fournée ressort parfaite et chaque cookie est exactement de la même taille que les autres. La maison sent vraiment bon tout le temps.

Natasha est juste aussi stoïque et effrayante quand elle s'avance dans la cuisine que quand elle enfonce une aiguille dans le cou de Tony. Elle passe environ dix heures par jour à tenter de devenir encore plus mortelle qu'elle ne l'est déjà, et aime tendre des embuscades à Steve et Thor, les envoyant grogner la tête la première contre le tapis. Tony pense que c'est plutôt cool, c'est comme vivre dans un jeu vidéo. Happy ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout.

Lorsque Natasha rencontre Sif et les Trois Guerriers, c'est la chose la plus étrange que Tony ait vu de sa vie. Ils ont de longues conversations sur les armes, se montrent de nombreux mouvements de combat douloureux sur l'autre, comparent leurs cicatrices de guerre et leurs nombres de victime d'un ton troublant de gaieté. Il s'attend presque à ce que Natasha quitte les Avengers pour les suivre à Asgard où ils pourront vivre heureux pour toujours dans un amour polygame. Fort, épuisant, sexy, et terrifiant amour polygame.

Après un certain temps, Tony parie sur le couple que Clint et Natasha semblent former, ce qui, aux yeux de Tony, fait de Clint le gars le plus courageux de la maison, peut-être même du pays.

Thor est, sans exception, l'homme le plus heureux et le plus optimiste que Tony ait rencontré, mais il a environ cent six raisons de l'être, à commencer par le fait qu'il ait des abdos incroyables. Il est un peu arrogant, mais pas sans raison, et ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme Tony qui jettera la première pierre.

Il est le directeur de croisière de la maison, et personne ne peut lui résister quand il se met en tête de s'amuser, ce qui arrive à peu près tout le temps ; il ne semble jamais manquer de faire la fête, avec les occasions qu'il veut célébrer, et les records d'alcool qu'il veut briser. Thor est aussi un gars agréable. Il est souvent désagréablement sincère, mais parfois – Tony est sûr de ça – il exprime sa confusion sur des choses qu'il connaît déjà, pour que Steve ne soit pas le seul à demander une nouvelle fois une explication.

Bruce travaille même plus que Tony ne le fait, et fait beaucoup de méditation et autres conneries ennuyeuses qu'il ne fait pas. Il a tendance à être calme, et tout le monde en est conscient, ils passent un accord tacite selon lequel ils feront tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il reste Zen. La première fois qu'il laisse le contrôle à l'Autre dans la maison est inattendu, mais seulement une ou deux choses sont brisées. La bonne nouvelle est que, par inadvertance, ils découvrent qu'une heure ou deux en face de la télé permet de garder tranquille Hulk jusqu'à ce que Bruce revienne. La mauvaise nouvelle sont les préférences de télévision de Hulk qui développe un goût pour les émissions de cuisines et les dessins animés, avec pour effet secondaire de développer par là le même le goût de Steve, qui est d'accord pour rester et garder un œil sur lui, pour _Dora l'exploratrice_ et _Bob l'éponge_.

Clint prend environ six cents photos de Steve et Hulk en face de la télé.

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous regardiez ça. » Dit-il, passant le téléphone par-dessus eux, s'assurant que Dora est clairement visible sur l'écran pour chaque prise de vue.

Steve hausse les épaules. « Ce n'est pas si mal. Tous les gens sur les films que vous regardez sont si affreux. Au moins, on peut apprendre l'espagnol. »

« Me Gusta ! » Dit Hulk.

Après ça, Tony essaye de présenter à Steve _Les Simpsons_ , mais c'est un échec spectaculaire, parce que la plupart des blagues et références culturelles lui sont incompréhensibles.

Les sombres prédictions de Tony concernant Steve ne se réalisent pas. La colère, lors des confrontations des premiers jours a disparu, et il semble un peu moins morose depuis que Tony (Pepper) l'a sorti de cette chambre du Shield.

Il a encore une tendance à passer trop de temps à se morfondre autour de la maison quand ils ne travaillent pas, mais quand il met son uniforme, qu'ils traversent la porte, il est prêt. Il est concentré sur l'ordre, sur la cible, sur le message à 100%. Il est tout à fait conscient de sa place dans le monde en tant que Captain America, et il est presque absurdement héroïque, comme s'il sortait tout droit d'une des bandes dessinés de Tony. Mais mettez-le dans des vêtements civils et donnez lui un peu de temps libre, et il a tendance à paraître un peu perdu.

« Coulson ne vit pas ici, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Tony une nuit à Clint.

Il est honnêtement un peu inquiet, parce que le gars passe énormément de temps ici, et c'est là que Tony trace la limite. Super-héros : oui. Agent sadique : non.

« On a vérifiés les vides sanitaires ? Il vit pas sous les escaliers, hein ? Il se faufile dans la cuisine la nuit et vole la nourriture ? »

« Plus probable qu'il soit au sous-sol. » Dit Clint. « Je suis sûr qu'il se pend la tête en bas pour dormir. » Ce qui est pas drôle du tout, parce qu'avec ce que Tony sait, ça pourrait se révéler vrai. Il vit dans une maison avec un dieu immortel et un gars de vingt-six ans, qui est né en 1917. Tout est possible.

Pourtant, il est clair que de les avoir tous sous le même toit est une bonne chose. Ils sentent qu'ils ne sont plus seulement une équipe, et ça rend tout plus supportable, être ensemble, même devoir compter les uns sur les autres. Ils se battent dur, s'amochent, se battent un peu plus. Parfois, ils sont tellement fatigués et meurtris que tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire est s'effondrer sur le grand, moelleux (en acier renforcé, après que Tony l'ait remplacé pour la deuxième fois) canapé dans la salle télé, et supplier Jarvis de leur commander quinze pizzas pour eux.

Ce sont les moments que Tony préfère.

.

.

La fête d'anniversaire de Tony cette année est la première à laquelle assistent des personnes qu'il peut considéré comme étant ses amis (et pas un seul ne manque). Tous les Avengers sont là, plus Jane et Selvig, et Tony voit Betty à côté d'un Bruce un peu moins morose.

Happy passe une heure, futile ou non, à draguer Darcy, tandis que Rhodey et ses tendances suicidaires sont sur le canapé, essayant de parler à Natasha. Coulson arrive exactement à l'heure, prend exactement les mêmes boissons que d'habitude, et ne laisse jamais passer un seul sourire, bien que Tony jure avoir vu sa cravate se desserrer d'un demi-pouce. Fury se présente avec sa femme, ou sa petite-amie, ou la dernière magnifique-femme-qu'il-forme-et-qui-a-un-cœur-si-froid-d'assassin ; Tony n'est pas sûr et il ne veut certainement pas demander.

C'est vraiment bon de voir Rhodey, à qui il ne parle pas assez souvent. Le travail de liaison de Rodhey à Stark Industries le tient occupé, et il n'a plus de temps de toute façon, parce qu'il a l'armure de Tony. Tony ne sait pas ce qu'il fait avec, mais il sait que le gouvernement lui demande de temps en temps de faire quelque chose pour eux. Il tente à chaque occasion de soustraire des informations à Rhodey, mais ça ne marche jamais.

Ils parviennent à se faufiler au laboratoire quand personne ne regarde et, pendant quelques minutes, c'est comme ça l'a toujours été, Tony lui montre comment il travaille, Rodhey lui propose de nouvelles idées. La grande innovation est l'utilisation de nanotechnologie pour que ses armures s'auto-réparent, et Rhodey est impressionné et enthousiaste. Trop tôt, Jarvis les informe qu'il est temps pour eux de retourner à la fête. Ils remontent consciencieusement les escaliers, à temps pour entre la foule chanter « Happy Birthday. »

Thor a commandé le gâteau, il y en a assez pour nourrir deux cents personnes et dispose d'un volcan en fusion au dessus, qui est peut-être en réalité juste les flammes accumulées des bougies d'anniversaire trop rapprochées. Tony n'est pas sûr. Pepper finalement coupe elle-même le gâteau quand Thor se met à distribuer des parts de la taille de briques.

Sif et les Trois Guerriers arrivent, et immédiatement transforme la fête de Tony. Ils boivent comme les asgardiens qu'ils sont, se mélangent aux uns et aux autres, et font irruptions sur la piste de danse à chaque nouvelle chanson sans qu'on est besoin de les y contraindre. Ils sont beaucoup plus amusants que dérangeants. Même Steve les regardent et sourit.

Ces quatre-là, ainsi que Thor et Clint et Darcy et Selvig, font des concours d'alcool et proclament leur amour pour une bonne bière et un bon combat. Tony a une brillante idée et dit « Jarvis, je pense qu'il est temps que ces gars-là entendent _Tubthumping*_ » et, vingt secondes plus tard, les Asgardiens perdent la tête.

Thor arrive derrière lui et le soulève sur ses pieds.

« Tony Stark ! » Hurle-t-il.

Il le met les pieds en l'air, le retourne, et le serra contre sa large poitrine une seconde avant qu'il ne le laisse soudain tomber par terre.

« Qui est le guerrier immortalisé dans cette musique ? » Demande Thor. « Celui qui a été abattu plusieurs fois, mais qui toujours se relève ? Nous devons entendre à nouveau sa résistance ! »

Alors Tony remet la chanson en boucle, passe un bras autour de Pepper et s'affale dans son siège pour observer les Asgardiens – et d'autres personnes qui ne sont certainement pas Asgardiens, – taper du pieds et crier, les poings et les chopes brassant l'air. Darcy donne presque un coup de coude dans l'œil d'Hogun. Tony a l'impression de voir Volstagg pleurer dans sa barbe.

.

.

Un certain temps passe, et Tony aime toujours autant être un Avenger, et être le petit-ami de Pepper, et être Tony Stark, de sorte que sa vie est assez impressionnante. Il meurt presque à de nombreuses reprises, mais il le remarque à peine, il est tellement occupé à être heureux.

Pepper le remarque, cependant. Un nuit, ils ont une conversation sur les risques, sur les conséquences. À propos de la situation, à quel point elle déteste voir les éraflures et les contusions et les comas (à sa décharge, il n'a fait qu'un coma, singulier, et super court), et sur la façon dont Iron Man devient beaucoup trop important depuis que Tony est devenu un Avenger.

Ils avaient déjà pensé à ça avant, au tout début. À l'époque, elle avait menacé de le quitter, mais ils travaillaient ensemble, donc Tony n'avait pas été trop inquiet. Ils avaient juste eu besoin d'une pause.

Tony est en fait assez fier de cette conversation. Il n'est pas sur la défensive, il ne cherche pas à l'arrêter, il ne monte pas brusquement le son de la musique ou n'essaye pas de la faire tomber sur son lit pour éviter la question. Il la soutient, la rassure et cherche des solutions au problème, lui montre qu'ils peuvent être heureux même s'il continue à être Iron Man. Ils sont calmes, productifs, parlent rationnellement – pour la première fois de son existence, en fait – il s'en va avec en pensant que tout est réglé, parce qu'il n'imagine pas qu'elle puisse le quitter sans un avertissement.

.

.

Ils cassent, et c'est horrible.

Ça semble à la fois traîner depuis un moment, et arriver de nulle-part. Tony remarque que quelque chose s'est éteint et pense (espère) que peut-être elle est juste stressée ou fatiguée ou – Dieu, c'est douloureux d'y repenser plus tard – enceinte. Elle ne donne pas de réponses satisfaisantes à ses questions, alors qu'il essaye d'être présent, de lui accorder plus d'attention. Il lui achète une paire de chaussures à neuf cent dollars, il l'amène voir un ballet (quelque chose qu'elle aime et qu'il déteste). Rien n'aide. Enfin, il annule tous ses rendez-vous du week-end et s'envole vers la Floride pour la voir, désespéré de pouvoir réparer tout ce qui ne va pas.

Mais il est déjà trop tard et, comme au ralenti – il y a une collision qu'il est impuissant à arrêter, c'est terminé.

Ils vont à l'hôtel en couple, et ils ressortent célibataires. Tony a toujours détesté Miami.

La suite est incroyablement douloureuse. Tony n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse se sentir aussi mal, comme s'il est blessé aux deux jambes, et qu'à chaque centimètre de guérit, quelque chose le déchire à nouveau, l'ouvre, le tranche jusqu'à l'os. Une paire de boucle d'oreilles dans la poche de sa veste de smoking, qu'il avait mis là pour qu'elle puisse mettre la tête sur son épaule et dormir pendant le retour en limousine. Un message vocal qu'il n'a jamais supprimé, la première fois qu'elle terminait un message par un « Je t'aime. » Une boîte de velours niché dans un tiroir plein de réacteurs arc de rechanges, gardant un anneau qu'il ne donnera à personne.

Il ne mentionne pas la séparation – même pas à ses coéquipiers, parce que ce n'est pas leur affaire et aussi parce qu'il ne parvient pas à se résoudre à le dire à haute voix. Pendant un certain temps, personne, Avenger ou autre, ne semble le remarquer. Happy doit savoir, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Tony pense que Rhodey le sait aussi, parce que lui et Pepper sont amis, alors il évite ses appels.

Les semaines passent, puis encore d'autres, puis trois mois entiers, et Tony commence à penser qu'il pourra vivre comme ça pour toujours (« Qui, Pepper ? Oh, vous venez le manquer. Encore. »), et quelques paparazzis prennent des photos de Pepper sortant d'un café à Los Angeles avec, pas de blagues, _Ryan Reynolds_ – qui, il se trouve, se sent vraiment concerné par les lamantins – l'embrassant sur la joue, lui tenant la main, et voilà comment le putain de monde apprend que Tony n'a pas réussi à faire marcher son histoire avec Pepper, la personne qui le connaît mieux que tout le monde et qui l'aimait.

Une fois que la vérité éclate, il n'a plus besoin de prétendre qu'il va bien, par ce que ce n'est pas vrai. Il est une catastrophe, et ça lui convient bien d'arrêter de le cacher. Il est horrible avec tous ceux qui croisent son chemin, et ce n'est juste pour eux, mais il ne peut arrêter. C'est comme si toutes les parties héroïque et gentille de lui sont devenus petites et laides. Son comportement a des conséquences sur l'ensemble de l'équipe, et très vite, même Thor qui est habituellement si imperturbablement gai, tous se détournent de lui. La tension commence lentement à monter d'une douzaine de manières différentes, jusqu'à ce que Tony soit appelé dans le bureau de Fury presque tous les jours, et prend son paroxysme quand il menace de sortir les Avengers de sa vie.

Il boit et appelle Rhodey une ou deux fois par semaine et Rhodey, que Dieu le bénisse, lui répond à chaque fois.

Toute personne vivant réellement avec lui l'évite quand ils ne travaillent pas, parce que c'est un branleur, et ils sont tous malades pour lui, ce qui est bien, parce que Tony veut qu'on se soucie de lui. Il se trouve que foutre le carnage la tête la première dans sa vie n'est pas aussi amusant quand personne ne se soucie de ce que vous faîtes.

Il appelle presque Pepper une cinquantaine de fois, une centaine, espérant qu'elle puisse être encore assez intéressé par lui pour lui dire d'arrêter d'être un emmerdeur. Il y a Jarvis qui verrouille le numéro sur son téléphone pour qu'il ne puisse plus l'appeler, et il s'enferme dans son atelier. Et il y reste pendant un certain temps.

Steve est le premier qui vient le voir, enterré trois étages sous la maison, et Jarvis, ce traître, le laisse entrer. Steve regarde autour de lui une minute – il n'est jamais venu ici – et observe l'apparence de Tony avec une petite ride de désapprobation entre des sourcils. Tony sait à quoi il ressemble : pas rasé, pas lavé, les vêtements froissés et recouverts de graisse et de marques de brûlures, il s'en fiche, _il s'en fiche_. Il est sur le point de dire à Steve qu'il sait que Fury l'a envoyé pour lui faire retrouver la raison et qu'il apprécie l'idée, mais qu'il ne peut pas venir à la conférence et –

« Mon téléphone ne fonctionne plus. » Dit Steve, tenant son smartphone Stark.

Complètement surpris par le tour que prennent les événements, Tony ne pense même pas à lui dire d'aller demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Eh bien, donne-le moi. » Dit-il enfin. « Tu es sur le point d'obtenir le support technique le plus cher de ta vie. »

Il l'allume, le branche, et Jarvis le redémarre avant de le scanner, et le coupable de cette panne est un jeu appelé _Cupcake Avalanche_ , le but étant de diriger un cochon rose pour qu'il dévore des dizaines de petits gâteaux, hurlant quand ils roulent en bas de la colline, agitant ses petits bras et projetant des paillettes partout.

Steve semble embarrassé. « Clint l'a installé. » Dit-il.

« Eh, ton portable, ton problème. »

Tony hausse les épaules, et écrits quelques lignes rapides de code pour que l'erreur ne se reproduise pas, et met également à jour le système d'exploitation, pendant il y est, et rajoute une application sabre laser, parce que Steve a vu et aimé tous les films Star Wars (aimé _les six_ , ce que Tony lui pardonne, parce qu'il a été congelé pendant soixante-dix ans, son cerveau n'est plus le même). Steve semble heureux du résultat, et ravis des effets sonores de sabre laser. Il remercie Tony et disparaît à l'étage, agitant son téléphone dans tous les sens, dans le style Jedi.

Tony se détourne et fait semblant de ne pas regarder Steve à travers les caméras de sécurité. Il se souvient de Pepper tentant de le convaincre d'inviter Steve (Tony n'a jamais obtenu ses trente fellations supplémentaires, ou du moins trente fellations tout court, de toute façon) et il se souvient de la colère de Steve lors des premiers jours des Avengers, et plus tard de sa tristesse. Le soldat semble s'en sortir peu à peu, ne semble plus si sombre lorsqu'il pense que personne ne le regarde (Jarvis observe toujours tout le monde).

Tony, profondément plongé dans sa propre misère, pense qu'il n'a pas été très compréhensif à l'époque, parce que maintenant il s'intéresse un peu trop à ce que Steve peut penser, et il peut à peine le supporter. Ce n'est pas comme si la vie de Tony ne lui convient pas, il a encore tout ce qu'il veut, sauf Pepper. Il a encore Happy et Rhodey, deux constantes dans sa vie qui seront toujours là. Il y a littéralement _personne_ dans la vie de Steve qu'il connaît depuis plus de dix-huit mois.

Il pense à la façon dont Steve doit se sentir, à combien ça doit être dur de porter autant de douleur, et il se sent encore plus mal à l'idée d'avoir sans doute merdé avec lui.

.

.

Steve revient la semaine d'après avec son iPod – Steve a un iPod ? - et quelques jours plus tard avec une clé USB pleine de photos que quelqu'un lui a donné, chaque fois lui demandant une faveur, rien de compliqué. Ce sont en faites des choses que Jarvis pourrait faire, mais Tony ne le dit pas à Steve.

Tony décide qu'il va finalement devoir prendre une douche tous les jours, si Steve commence à planer autour de lui, faisant comme si Tony ne sentait pas le filament brûlé, l'alcool et la transpiration.

Lorsque Steve revient lui rendre visite la fois suivante – il s'est souvenu de prendre une douche ce jour-là – , il tient un gros morceau de plastique bleu sur ses épaules, et Tony doit halluciner parce que –

« C'est un _Slam Man*_? » Demande Tony, marchant en cercle autour de lui. « Ils n'ont pas arrêté d'en fabriquer dans les années 90 ? » Steve lui jette un regard qui lui fait comprendre qu'il demande à la mauvaise personne. « C'est vrai, tu étais. Occupé. Gelé. Alors, pourquoi as-tu emmené cette chose dans mon atelier ? »

Steve, qui est clairement excité au sujet de sa trouvaille, n'est pas du tout dérouté par la critique de Tony.

« C'est un mannequin de boxe, avec des lumières ! » Annonce-t-il. Tony ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois où Steve a eu l'air aussi excité à propos de quelque chose. « Et tu peux le programmer pour des séances de sport. C'est un robot, non ? Et tu construis des robots. »

Steve fait un geste vers Dummy qui gazouille vers lui et tourne ses effecteurs terminaux, il flirt. Tony pense que Steve rougit réellement.

« Alors … Tu peux construire quelque chose comme ça ? Mais en mieux ? »

Tony s'est déjà retourné, et fouille parmi les câbles de la machine, travail de soudage honteux.

« Captain Rogers, si je ne peux pas faire mieux que ça, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de mettre fin à mes jours. Jarvis, il faut que tu me commandes certaines choses. A quoi est-ce qu'ils pensaient ? On ne peut pas brancher ces câbles ici, je ne veux pas regarder. C'est horrible. »

Et c'est le début de quelque chose, juste là. Parce que Steve parle du père de Tony _tous le temps_ – okay, trois fois – et agit comme si Howard Stark était le Saint Patron de Captain America. Il y a plein d'émerveillement dans ses yeux écarquillés lorsqu'il parle de l'intelligence d'Howard, de toutes ses choses étonnantes qu'il a construit, de quand il a aidé Steve à sauver Bucky, et bla bla bla, que quelqu'un passe le bourbon à Tony avant que sa tête n'explose. Et n'est-ce pas tout simplement génial que Steve pense qu'Howard Stark était un gars merveilleux ? Parce que Tony n'a jamais connu ce gars-là.

Mais maintenant – maintenant, c'est le tour de Tony. Il utilise toute l'énergie dont il fait preuve pour ne plus penser à Pepper et insulter tout le monde, et il la canalise pour faire passer Howard Stark pour un mec génial.

Il construit pour Steve un robot de boxe incroyable qui frappe et esquive, et lui apprend même le style de combat de Steve pour qu'il l'utilise contre lui. En référence au _Slam Man_ , il lui met quelques lumières et projecteurs, et un programme qui permet de suivre le nombre de coup de poings de Steve, et qui soit le félicite soit l'insulte en conséquence.

Steve le nomme Sugar Ray*, et quand Tony l'entend il dit, « Sugar Ray Leonard ! Bon combattant ! », ce à quoi Steve répond, « Hum, Sugar Ray Robinson, en fait », et Tony dit, « Oui, okay, bien sûr. »

Steve développe ce que Tony pense être un attachement malsain pour son nouveau BFF de robot, et son cœur se brise quand Sugar Ray rencontre enfin son premier vrai combat sous la forme de Mjolnir. Thor est inhabituellement doux quand il rapporte à Tony les pièces détachés du combat avec un « _s'il-vous-plaît, ressusciter notre puissant compagnon de combat, la douleur du Captain pèse lourd sur mon cœur._ »

Et ainsi, Sugar Ray 2.0 né, et il est encore plus rapide et plus badasse que la première version. Trois minutes après le premier essai, Sugar Ray attrape Steve avec un uppercut et le lance à travers la salle de gym, où il atterrit sur un vélo elliptique qu'il détruit. Steve rebondit sur ses pieds en souriant, et dit : « Il est parfait ! »

.

.

Tony est en chemin vers la Californie (où il avait l'habitude de vivre avec Pepper, ce qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se rappeler toutes les quinze minutes environ) pour un court, ennuyeux voyage d'affaires quand il voit les nouvelles à propos de la vente aux enchères, décrite comme une « mine d'or » de souvenirs sportifs, et un élément attire son attention. Il passe un appel, et c'est livré deux jours plus tard dans sa maison à Malibu, ce qui permet à Tony de penser à autre chose que sa haine pour cette maison.

Il appelle Steve dès qu'il atterrit à New York. Alors que le téléphone sonne, Tony se divertit en imaginant Steve mettre en pause _Cupcake Avalanche_ pour prendre l'appel.

« Oui ? » Dit Steve, sonnant un peu perplexe. C'est bizarre.

« Eh, c'est moi, je viens de rentrer de Californie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Après ce qui semble être une trop longue pause, Steve dit. « Tony ? »

« Oui, c'est Tony. » Répond-t-il, presque agacé. « Tu n'as pas lu l'identifiant de l'appelant ? »

« Ah, ton nom n'est pas apparu. Désolé. »

Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que Tony fasse le lien. « Clint ne t'a pas aidé à configurer tes contacts ? »

Il y a une autre longue pause qui veut tout dire. « Si. » Dit enfin Steve, avec toute la réticence de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il va balancer un copain. « Mais je vais le changer. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a mis pour moi ? Qu'est-ce qui apparaît quand je t'appelle ? » _Et il n'a vraiment jamais appelé Steve avant ? Depuis tout ce temps ?_

« Ce n'est pas important. » Répond hâtivement Steve.

Tony connaît Clint assez bien maintenant pour pouvoir faire quelques suppositions éclairées. « C'est une photo de Donald Trump ? Richie Rich ? »

« Je sais pas qui sait. » Admet Steve. « Je sais juste que ce n'est pas toi. »

Tony décide de laisser passer ça. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait aucune chance de le savoir plus tard. « Bien. » Dit-il. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis affamé. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » C'est un pari sûr, parce que Steve a à peu près toujours faim.

« Hum, bien sûr. » Répond Steve, mais il y a un doute dans sa voix qui montre qu'il est déconcerté par l'invitation. C'est probablement un peu bizarre. Tony sait que lui et Steve n'ont jamais vraiment parlé avant, entre eux, autre que quand ils se trouvent dans la même pièce à la maison.

« Génial. Où es-tu ? » Demande Tony, l'esprit déterminant déjà les options de dîner se posant. Si Steve est dans les environs du Shield, il y a un endroit avec des steaks géniaux, mais s'il est à la maison, il connaît un restaurant de tapas.

« Je suis à la maison. »

Ce sera tapas.

« Okay, je suis là dans quelques minutes. » Il est juste sur le point d'entrer dans l'hélicoptère. « Dis à Clint que je veux lui parler. »

« Non, je veux dire – Je suis à Brooklyn. » Dit Steve.

Pendant un instant, Tony est exaspéré et, okay, oui, peut-être un peu blessé que Steve ne considère pas la maison où il vit avec Tony comme la « maison. » Tout le monde ne vit pas là-bas à temps plein. Thor est parfois chez Jane, parfois sur une autre planète. Bruce et Betty semblent de nouveau ensemble, alors il essaye de ne pas se trouver autour d'eux. Tony ne veut pas savoir ce que Natasha fait quand elle n'est pas là.

Et pourtant … ça l'embête.

De plus, il y a peu de chance qu'il y ait un héliport sur le toit de l'immeuble de Steve. Il va devoir conduire.

« Okay, c'est quoi ton adresse ? » Demande-t-il, essayant de ne pas soupirer. Il parlerait à Clint plus tard.

L'immeuble est dans un quartier assez joli, c'est un vieux bâtiment brun qui ressemble à ce qui se faisait encore dans les années soixante, et semble donc probablement bizarrement moderne pour Steve. Tony doit monter les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage.

Steve ouvre la porte presque avant que Tony ait fini de frapper, semblant sortir de sa douche. Il est vêtu d'un pantalon kaki scrupuleusement serré et d'une chemise boutonnée, et ses cheveux sont mouillés et parfaitement peignés. Tony est inexplicablement heureux de le voir.

« Salut. » Dit Steve, puis il reste là une seconde comme s'il n'est pas certain de ce qu'il faut faire.

Tony ne cherche même pas à se la jouer cool. Il saute presque sur place, retire sa main de derrière son dos, et présente la petite boite de plexiglas avec panache. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

« Pour moi ? » Steve tend la main avec un peu de – réticence ? Ça ne peut pas être ça. Il fronce les sourcils une seconde. « C'est – »

« Ouaip. » Dit joyeusement Tony. « Une véritable balle des Brooklyn Dodgers de 1940, signé par les joueurs, même les plus nuls. »

Steve est surpris, bien sûr. Mais c'est pas ... une heureuse surprise. « Je l'ai vu aux nouvelles. » Remarque-t-il. « Tu l'as acheté ? Tony, ça doit coûter beaucoup d'argents. » Il la regarde avec consternation.

Tony sent sa courte bonne humeur se dégonfler. « Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas accepter. » Dit Steve, et il tente de lui rendre.

Tony ne la reprend pas. « Est-ce que tu tentes de me rendre mon cadeau ? » Il est absolument stupéfait. Ça n'ait jamais arrivé avant. Il la repousse vers Steve.

« Oui. Merci, vraiment, mais je n'en veux pas. » Steve essaye de lui rendre à nouveau. Il semble presque en colère. Tony repousse sa main à nouveau, un peu plus fermement cette fois.

« Okay, c'est quoi le problème ? Je te l'ai acheté parce que je pensais que tu aimerais. » Tony avait effectivement pensé que c'était une idée totalement brillante. Steve parle de la Brooklyn Dodgers assez souvent. Et la balle est un trésor : il avait dû surenchérir sur deux autres gars pour l'obtenir.

« C'est trop cher. » Dit platement Steve. « Je ne peux accepter. »

« J'ai beaucoup d'argents, c'est pas un problème. Je l'ai acheté pour toi parce que je voulais que tu l'ais. Prends-la. » Tony ne peut pas croire qu'ils se disputent à ce sujet.

Steve pousse de nouveau la boite contre la poitrine de Tony, où elle claque contre le réacteur arc à travers le chemin, puis le lui laisse. Tony n'a d'autre choix que de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

« L'amitié ne s'achète pas, Tony. » Déclare Steve.

Les mots sont comme une gifle, et Tony ne peut s'empêcher de reculer un peu. « C'est une interprétation intéressante du base– »

« Ce n'est pas juste du baseball. » Le coupe Steve. « Tu penses que tu peux acheter les gens avec des cadeaux coûteux, que tu peux être un tel crétin avec nous pour ensuite te rattraper en dépensant de l'argent, et je suppose que ça a marché dans un grand nombre de cas. Mais pas cette fois. »

Tony se sent rarement véritablement insulté, parce que la plupart des accusations que les gens lui jettent sont fausses, mais il est offensé jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Peut-être qu'il a été un crétin, mais Steve aussi, au début. Plus d'une fois.

« Voilà quelques nouvelles pour toi, Rogers. Si je devais essayer d'acheter ton amitié, je dirais que les sept milliards de dollars de technologies robotiques de boxe de ses derniers mois suffisent à dire que tu es à moi – signé, scellé et livré. Ceci, » dit-il en montrant la boîte, « n'est rien. Alors ne t'excite pas pour une putain de balle de baseball. »

La mâchoire de Steve tombe. Littéralement. Avant qu'il ne grimace de colère et qu'il ne ferme la porte sur le visage de Tony.

Tony se tient là une seconde, tout à fait abasourdi par la rapidité à laquelle les choses s'étaient dégradés, et à quel point tout allait mal.

Il marche le long du couloir, qui se termine devant la porte d'une autre personne, puis fait marche arrière. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Il avait eu une semaine intolérablement déprimantes en Californie, dans une maison hantée par le fantôme de sa relation avec Pepper. C'était supposé l'aider à se sentir mieux.

Fulminant, il reste plus longtemps dans le hall, le coin de la boîte creusant dans la paume de son poing. Mais il n'est pas du genre à rester en colère et il sait qu'il ne peut retourner vers Steve comme ça (il hait ce gars), et après quelques aller-retour de plus son esprit se place automatiquement en mode résolution des problèmes.

Il prend une profonde inspiration, redresse les épaules, et frappe à la porte. Il n'y a pas de réponse. « Steve ? » Il frappe de nouveau. « Steve, peux-tu ouvrir cette porte qu'on puisse parler ? »

Steve n'ouvre même pas la porte, il crie juste, « VA-T-EN », quelque part dans l'appartement.

Tony sort son téléphone et trouve le numéro de Steve. Dans l'appartement, il entend son téléphone qui se déclenche. La sonnerie attribuée au numéro de Tony est « Big Spender*», ce qui est la dernière chose qu'ils ont besoin d'entendre à cet instant. Putain de Barton. Tony va –

« ET NE M'APPELLE PAS ! » Hurle Steve.

Le téléphone continue de sonner, et Tony continue de parler à Steve à travers la porte.

« Steve, allez. Nous sommes partis du mauvais pieds, mais – » Dans son oreille, la messagerie vocale du soldat s'active, l'informant poliment que le Steve Rogers n'est pas disponible (mensonge flagrant) mais sûrement déçu d'avoir raté son appel (autre message flagrant : il évite l'appel de Tony). « – si tu me laisses entrer, on peut recommencer à zéro. Laisses-moi juste – »

Il entend un bip et commence à parler dans le téléphone. « Okay, viens, ouvre et laisses-moi au moins m'expliquer, ou justifier ma stupidité, ou autre chose. Parce que j'ai vraiment faim, et que nous avons une réservation dans un restaurant. Rappelles-moi ou, ou ouvre la porte, ou … rappelles-moi. »

Tony raccroche et regarde la porte. Rien ne se passe. Il appelle de nouveau, et cette fois il tombe directement sur la messagerie, sans même entendre les premières notes de _Big Spender._ Steve a éteint son téléphone. Le téléphone que Tony lui a donné, avec _le nom de Tony blasonné sur le logo_. Il ne veut pas parler à Tony sur son propre téléphone.

Bien. Il va juste laisser un autre message. Il attend l'irritante messagerie vocale à nouveau (Mensonges ! Que des mensonges !) et, cette fois, dit : « Je suis vraiment désolé. S'il-te-plait ? »

Il raccroche et attend, regarde à nouveau le tapis. Doit-il essayer de nouveau ? Oui, décide-t-il, parce qu'il est têtu, et que ce n'est pas comme s'il a autre chose à faire de toute façon. Juste au moment où la messagerie vocale reprend, il entend un bruit derrière lui et se retourne, le téléphone encore pressé contre son oreille. Une des portes du couloir est entre-ouverte, une vieille dame observant prudemment à travers l'ouverture. Ses cheveux courts sont brillamment blanc, et elle est vêtu d'une robe de chambre matelassée d'un style que Tony n'a plus vu depuis les années 70.

« Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Tony Stark. » Se présente-t-il, la messagerie vocale résonnant dans son oreille. Il tend la main.

Elle passe la main dans le couloir et secoue la sienne. Sa main est comme une petite griffe d'oiseau. « Miriam Grrewald. » Dit-elle.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer. Désolé pour, euh, les perturbations. J'essaye juste d'appeler votre voisin, Steve. vous le connaissez ? » Le visage de Miriam s'éclaircit à la mention de Steve, et ouvre sa porte un peu plus. Poussé par le bip du téléphone, Tony enregistre un autre message vocale : « Steve, Miriam et moi sommes ici et nous voulons te parler. » Puis il raccroche.

Miriam hocha la tête. « Je connais Steve. C'est un très gentil garçon. Il est parti quelques temps, un voyage d'affaire. » Dit-elle, un euphémisme massif.

« Euh, oui, nous travaillons ensemble, en fait. » Annonce Tony, avant d'appeler à nouveau le téléphone de Steve. « Alors, dîtes-moi, Miriam : est-il toujours aussi déraisonnable ? »

Miriam semble, pense Tony, un peu indigné au nom de Steve. « Non, pas du tout. Il est très doux et poli. Il porte ma poubelle pour moi, et parfois on regarde des films ensemble. Il aime les vieux films. »

Et Tony se rend alors compte que cette femme est en quelque sorte une _contemporaine_ de Steve et son esprit déraille. Ils sortent probablement ensemble dans la rue, se souviennent du bon vieux temps, et se disent combien ils aiment les mitaines de laines et les bonbons à un penny. Jésus Christ, qu'est-ce que Tony fait ici ?

La messagerie vocale résonne encore, mais cette fois Tony raccroche avant de laisser un message. « D'accord, ça ne marche pas. » Dit-il, parce que parfois énoncer les évidences aide.

« Peut-être qu'il n'ait pas à la maison. » Suggère Miriam.

« Oh, il est à la maison. » Marmonne Tony. « Il est à la maison. Il ne répond juste pas. » Il passe sa main sur son visage. « Dieu, j'ai besoin d'un verre. »

« Eh bien. » Dit Miriam, lui souriant. Ses yeux sont clairs et juste un peu, pense Tony, espiègle. « Vous êtes au bon endroit, mon cher. »

.

.

« Je ne comprends pas quel est le problème. » S'insurge Tony, éclaboussant le salon de gnôle maison fait par Miriam. « Je tiens à dépenser mon argent pour d'autres personnes. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Dit Miriam, et elle tapote son bras.

« Voyez ! Je le savais ! » Aboie Tony, avant de claquer sa main sur la table. « C'est un tel emmerdeur. »

Il prend une autre gorgée dans son verre _Ronald McDonald_ et attend que la brûlure passe avant de ramasser le stylo à bille près de son bras – Un stylo ! Si pittoresque ! Ces vieux gens sont si hilarant – et continue d'esquisser de légères améliorations pour Miriam. Pas beaucoup, cependant, car ce n'est pas une œuvre d'art, il lui doit bien ça.

« Ça dépend de ce que vous attendez en retour, je suppose. » Annonce Miriam, et elle prend une gorgée pas si délicate dans son propre verre. Elle lui sert verre sur verre, mais semble elle-même capable de passer un test de sobriété avec succès. Tony, quant à lui, est _putain_ d'éreinté. Il doit pencher la tête sur sa main libre pour pouvoir voir droit.

« Eh bien, parfois, je veux du sexe. » Admet-il. Il est ici depuis quelques heures et sait maintenant que rien ne peut choquer Miriam. « Mais parfois, je veux juste aider, ou les rendre heureux. » Et puis, parce que ça lui semble un peu mieux que ce que c'est en réalité, il ajoute : « Ou pour emmerder quelqu'un. »

Miriam lui tend un autre verre, ce qui rend Tony heureux et un peu chancelant.

« Je pense que c'est vraiment gentil de votre part d'acheter des choses pour vos amis. » Lui dit-elle. « Mais s'il ne veut pas que vous dépensiez de l'argent pour lui, vous ne pouvez pas l'obliger à accepter vos cadeaux. Vous devez comprendre ce qu'il veut à la place. »

Il la pointe avec la bouteille. « C'est une excellente idée. » Puis son coude glisse, et il s'éclate presque le visage sur la table.

« Ce pauvre garçon travaille trop. » Dit Miriam. « Je pense qu'il apprécierait tout simplement rester à la maison pour une fois. Mon mari était toujours en train de courir d'une réunion à une autre, d'un aéroport à un autre. Je suis sûre que Steve est fatigué de tout ça, pas vous ? »

« Mmm. » Répond évasivement Tony. C'est devenu de plus en plus clair au cours de ces dernières heures que Miriam n'a aucune idée de qui est Steve, ou de qui est Tony. Il trouve ça en quelque sorte rafraîchissant. Il ne peut se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il y a eu une conversation avec quelqu'un qui n'attendait pas quelque chose de lui ou n'avait pas d'idées préconçues sur lui.

« Je suppose qu'il aimerait juste rester à la maison pour dîner parfois. » Suggère-t-elle. « Je suis certaine qu'il est fatigué de tout le temps manger dans des restaurants. Mon mari a toujours dit que ses meilleurs repas étaient ceux qu'il prenait quand on était ensemble à la maison. »

« Je parie qu'ils l'étaient, Miriam. » Dit Tony, et il n'est pas sarcastique.

Elle lui tend à nouveau son verre, « Remplissez-le, vous êtes à la traîne, » et il répond « Oui, ma'am, » et il attrape à nouveau la bouteille.

.

.

« Je pense que je dois y aller. » Dit Tony, après quelques minutes au cours desquelles il a peut-être ou peut-être pas somnolé sur la table de Miriam. « Je ne peux rien boire de plus. » Admet-il, ce qui est probablement une fois qu'il n'a jamais dite dans sa vie. Mais il commence déjà à avoir mal à la tête, ce qui prouve la puisse de cette merde, et il sent venir la gueule de bois. Il doit vraiment partir maintenant.

Il tente de remettre sa veste mais abandonne vite l'idée et la porte sous son bras à la place. Il parvient à récupérer sa cravate, encore nouée dans une boucle, sous la table de la cuisine, et se la passe au cou. Suffisant.

Il finit son verre sur le chemin vers la porte, et marche lentement par courtoisie, parce que Miriam utilise un déambulateur. Ce n'est pas du tout parce que le plancher lui semble soudain très bancal. Il promet de lui rendre visite à nouveau, et lui fait promettre de garder une partie de la gnôle de côté pour lui.

À la porte, il lui tend son verre vide, et la prend par les épaules. Il doit pratiquement se baisser pour le faire.

« Miriam. » Dit-il avec une absolue sincérité. « Vous êtes un trésor. Vous devriez sûrement être en prison pour ce que vous cacher dans le placard, mais heureusement je suis un grand partisan de l'esprit d'entreprise et vous, ma chère, vous êtes une véritable entrepreneuse. » Il lui donne un gros baiser sur la joue et sort dans le couloir.

La porte de Steve est toujours fermée, fâcheusement fermée.

Il parvient à se tenir au mur avec un bras alors qu'il frappe avec l'autre. Rien. Il cherche son téléphone, mais ne souviens pas vraiment où il l'a mis, et le fait de bouger rend les choses instables, alors il s'appuie contre la porte et se laisse glisser au sol. Dieu, sa tête lui fait mal.

Il arrive à lever la main et tente la poignet – pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé avant ? – mais c'est verrouillé. Il fait courir pathétiquement de ses doigts sur la porte, car il n'a plus de force pour frapper.

« Steve ? Steve, je suis désolé, okay ? Je suis juste – Je suis un idiot qui ne sait rien et j'ai merdé et ta voisine a essayé de me tuer de la gnôle et – »

La porte s'ouvre derrière lui, et il tombe dans l'appartement de Steve. L'arrière de son crâne déjà douloureux frappe le sol dans un bruit sourd. « Ugh. Ow. »

« Que diable – ? » Lance Steve, ce qui ressemble, de loin, à la chose la plus proche d'un gros mot que Tony l'ait jamais entendu dire.

Tony roule des yeux vers le haut jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à sentir la tension dans ses globes oculaires, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir Steve, se tenant au-dessus de lui, le regardant à l'envers, l'air surpris de le voir.

Tony ne peut pas l'aider. Sa bouche insiste en grimaçant vers Steve, Steve qui a vraiment dû mal à accepter les cadeaux. Même des cadeaux complètement impressionnant, et énormément réfléchi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Steve. Puis les vapeurs doivent lui parvenir, parce que ses narines frémissent légèrement et une ride de désapprobation que Tony connaît si bien apparaît. « Tu es ivre ? »

« Tout est de leur faute ! » Proteste-t-il, pointant le hall du doigt. Ou le plafond ou – son orientation est un peu désordonnée pour le moment. « Granny Moonshine* et Ronald McDonald. Pourquoi tu te couvres le visage ? Tu pleures ? Ne pleure p- okay, arrête de rire, c'est pas drôle, je suis sur le point de mourir d'un empoisonnement par l'alcool – »

« Shhh. Tu vas réveillé tout l'immeuble. » Dit Steve avant de le saisir par les aisselles et de le remettre sur ses pieds, où Tony ondule un peu et manque de tomber.

Son visage se retrouve dans le creux du cou de Steve, qui est un endroit chaleureux et accueillant, mais Steve ne le laisse pas rester là. Il le bouscule à travers l'appartement, qui est sombre, et le jette pratiquement sur le canapé, où Tony s'effondre entre les coussins et se frotte l'arrière du crâne. Son mal de tête semble avoir augmenté de manière exponentielle depuis qu'il a quitté Miriam.

« J'ai toujours su que les clowns étaient mauvais. Je vais botter le cul à ce vendeur de humburger de mes deux. » Dit sombrement Tony. D'une certaine manière, ça ne semble pas être une vengeance suffisante. « Et je vais acheter tous ses restaurants. »

Steve repart vers la porte pour la fermer et récupérer le manteau de Tony, couché et tristement abandonné dans le couloir, et, quand il revient, il allume la lampe juste à coté du visage de Tony.

« Oh, Dieu. S'il-te-plait, ne fait pas ça. » Pleurniche Tony, et il passe sa cravate au-dessus de sa tête pour cacher ses yeux. Il a l'impression que son crâne rétrécit et que son cerveau est en pleine expansion, ce qui est une très, très, mauvaise combinaison.

Steve soupire puis il y a un clic et la lumière disparaît. Tony peut sentir le regard du soldat sur lui, même à travers la cravate.

« Ne reste pas là à me regarder fixement. » Dit Tony, essayant de ne pas se montrer trop évitant. « Ça me donne une éruption cutanée. Je suis sérieux. Je vais commencer à avoir des démangeaisons d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Tu as passé tout ce temps à boire avec Miriam ? » Demande Steve.

« Tu ne voulais pas me laisser m'excuser. » Annonce Tony avec humeur, comme si ça expliquait pourquoi il buvait avec la voisine de pallier de Steve.

Il déplace assez sa cravate pour exposer un œil, l'ouvre expérimentalement. La lumière n'est plus aussi intense maintenant, c'est juste une lueur douce provenant d'une petite lampe de l'autre côté de la pièce, alors il ouvre délicatement l'autre œil.

Steve est en face de lui, l'air ensommeillé et ennuyé. Il porte un vieux bas de pyjama et un T-shirt avec une photo de Thor dessus. Le haut ne lui convient pas vraiment, il est un peu serré et court. Trop petit pour lui, comme presque tous ses T-shirt, maintenant que Steve Rogers doit trouver des vêtements pour le corps de Captain America.

« Comment va ta tête ? » Demande Steve, tendant la main pour vérifier lui-même. Tony tente de le repousser mais Steve est sur-puissant et Tony ivre, alors c'est comme demander à un chaton de se battre contre un Rottweiler. « Arrête, laisses-moi voir. » Halète Steve. « Tu fait l'enfant. »

Steve devient autoritaire, pense Tony. C'est ce qu'il fait quand un problème lui tombe dessus. Tony est toujours un problème pour lui.

Il soupire fortement, par principe, mais ferme les yeux et baisse la tête avec obéissance, pour laisser Steve toucher délicatement l'arrière de sa tête.

« C'est rien. » Dit Tony, puis, « Oh, stop, » quand Steve trouve un endroit sensible. « A moins que tu ne vois des fragments d'os sortant de mon crâne, je pense que je vais survivre. »

« Ça pourrait n'être qu'un intervalle lucide. » Répond anxieusement Steve, qui sort déjà une trousse de soin d'urgence, ce qui semble vraiment très exagéré de sa part, et légèrement insultant pour la soi-disant fragilité des humains ordinaires. Tony est sur le point de lui rappeler qu'il n'est pas en sucre, mais il se souvient de Bucky, de Peggy et d'Erskine, et tous ceux que Steve connaissait et qui sont morts ou disparus, et, tout à coup, la fragilité humaine lui semble être une croyance assez bien fondée.

« Est-ce que tu as vraiment mal ? » Demande Steve, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Vérifiant ses pupilles, probablement.

« Oui, parce que je viens de boire avec une vieille dame juive de la gnôle version Everclear* avant de m'éclater la tête sur ton plancher. » Explique Tony, avec ce qui semble être un patience admirable. Sa tête lui lance à chaque battement de cœur. « Un peu de sommeil et quelques Advil, et ça sera comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

« Je n'ai pas d'Advil. » Bien. Super guérison. Duh. « Je vais voir si Miriam en a. » Dit Steve, et il est prêt de la porte d'entrée avant que Tony puisse protester.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac à glace, un de ces sacs bleus caoutchouteux étranges avec un couvercle géant sur le dessus, et bouteille d'aspirines en verre qui est probablement plus ancienne que Tony lui-même. Steve dépose les trois cachés dans sa main.

« Elle voulait te donner certaines de ses pilules pour l'arthrite, mais ça me semble pas être une bonne idée. » Dit Steve. Ça semble être, en fait, une excellent idée pour Tony, mais il se contente de la vieille aspirine.

Steve lui donne un verre d'eau, et Tony avale l'aspirine alors que Steve va dans la cuisine remplir le sac de glace, qu'il met ensuite sur la tête de Tony, réprimant ses protestations avec un regard sévère Tony se penche en arrière et ferme les yeux, et attend quelque chose : l'aspirine, la glace, un miracle qui le ferait se sentir mieux. Il attend très longtemps.

Il entend Steve se déplacer dans l'appartement pendant plusieurs minutes, faire Dieu sait quoi, faisant briller ses médailles ou autre chose, puis Tony sent le canapé s'abaisser, et quelques secondes plus tard, il entend un bruit de papier froissé.

Quand il tourne la tête et entrouvre les yeux, Steve a un bloc de papier posé sur l'un des bras du canapé. Il écrit – non, il dessine – quelque chose. Tony se souvient de ça dans les bandes dessinés sur Captain America, mais il avait pensé sur le moment que ce n'était qu'un autre détail romancé, il ne savait pas que c'était réel, même après avoir vécu des mois avec Steve. Tony décide qu'il est une personne horrible pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais ça le dérange soudain.

Steve lui jette un regard, puis se tourne vers son dessin. « Tu vas te sentir mal demain. »

« Je me sens déjà mal. » Dit Tony. « Ta petite-amie de quatre-vingt quinze ans tient mieux que moi. C'est humiliant. »

Steve rit, mais on dirait qu'il se retient. « Elle fait ça à tout le monde dans l'immeuble. Ils savent tous qu'il ne vaut mieux pas boire avec elle. »

« On doit la présenter à Thor. » Annonce Tony. Et il le pense. Ce serait incroyable.

Son bras est fatigué de tenir le sac de glace. En fait, tout son corps est fatigué de tenir sa géante, douloureuse tête. Il se laisse glisser sur le côté sur le canapé. C'est trop petit pour qu'il puisse s'étirer complètement, de sorte que ses pieds passent par-dessus l'un des bras du canapé et sa tête repose contre la cuisse de Steve. Le pantalon du soldat sent bon, le détergent de la lessive et le patriotisme, ou quelque chose comme ça. Steve ne bouge pas sa jambe, ne repousse pas Tony, et celui-ci prend ça pour une invitation à rester.

Il se tortille jusqu'à ce que ce soit un peu plus confortable, que son cou ne soit pas dans un angle bizarre, et ferme les yeux, mais il n'arrive pas à reposer le sac de glace contre sa tête, peut importe la façon dont il bouge maladroitement son bras. Il tâtonne une minute, puis Steve lui prend le sac et le presse doucement à l'arrière de sa tête, l'y maintenant.

Ce n'est rien. Une petite chose, stupide, mais Tony sent sa gorge se serrer, et soudain Pepper lui manque si bien qu'il ne pourrait s'écarter de Steve et du réconfort qu'il lui apporte. Il attends alors, se calme un peu, se concentre sur le bruissement du crayon sur le papier jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

Ce n'est techniquement pas une chose que deux gars font généralement, pense Tony, mais il est trop ivre et misérable pour s'en inquiéter. De plus, il est environ 92% hétéro. Steve, lui, doit être probablement à 150%, au minimum, alors à eux deux ils représentent un taux assez élevé. Vu comme ça, c'est sûrement la chose la moins gay que Tony ait jamais faite.

Tony se sent détendu pour la première fois depuis des jours, des semaines, peut-être même depuis que Pepper est partie. Il commence à dériver, ses yeux veulent se fermer, ce qui est toujours un moment dangereux, parce qu'il se sent alors épuisé et vulnérable, et que s'il ouvre la bouche, il pourrait tout dévoiler. C'est exactement ce qui se passe.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

Les crissements sur le papier s'arrête une seconde, puis reprennent. « J'essaye de t'apprécier, Tony. Tu rends juste ça vraiment difficile. »

Tony est à peine conscient, mais il ressent le besoin de se défendre quand même. « C'est pas vrai. Je suis un gars très sympathique. Beaucoup de gens m'aime. » Marmonne-t-il. Puis l'honnêteté l'oblige à admettre : « En fait, beaucoup de gens m'aime parce que je suis Tony Stark. »

« Tu as probablement raison. » Dit Steve, ce que Tony trouve assez désagréable. Il pourrait au moins faire semblant d'être en désaccord.

« Désolé pour le baseball. » S'excuse Tony.

« Je suis sûr que tu pourrais la vendre à quelqu'un d'autre. Ou faire un don. Je suis sûr que – »

« Je l'ai donné à Miriam. »

Tony aurait aimé voir le visage de Steve, mais qu'il pourrait parier qu'il est choqué ou hors de lui.

« Tu es sérieux ? » Demande-t-il.

« Oui. _Elle_ l'aime. » Explique Tony, et il n'essaye pas d'éviter que sa voix sonne trop accusatrice. Miriam était une grande fan des Dodgers de Brooklyn avant, c'est à l'un de leur match qu'elle avait rencontré son mari.

« Eh bien. C'est. Vraiment gentil de ta part. » Dit Steve, comme s'il n'arrive pas à croire que Tony ait donné une balle de baseball à 300 000 dollars à une vieille femme qu'il connaît à peine.

« C'est quelque chose de nouveau que je voulais essayer. »

Tony est bien. Il veut juste dormir ici, décide-t-il, si c'est bon pour Steve. Si confortable.

« Tony. » L'appelle Steve. Quand Tony ne répond pas – trop occupé à essayer de s'endormir, désolé – il bouge sa jambe assez fort pour faire rebondir sa tête. « Tony. »

Tony fait un bruit pour indiquer qu'il a entendu.

« Je ne savais pas que Sugar Ray avait coûté autant, sinon je t'aurais jamais demander de – »

« Non, non, je n'ai pas autant dépenser. » Se dépêche d'expliquer Tony. « C'est juste que mon temps est très cher. »

« Eh bien, je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'avais pas réalisé que – Je pensais juste que ce serait une bonne chose pour l'équipe de – »

« Je ne l'ai pas construit pour l'équipe. » Dit Tony. « Je l'ai construit pour toi. »

Steve ne répond pas. À un certain moment, il a arrêté de travailler sur son dessin. Il est si calme que Tony peut même entendre les tic-tac d'une horloge quelque part dans l'appartement.

Tony, avec beaucoup d'effort, parvient à tourner la tête de sorte qu'il puisse le regarder. Steve éloigne gentiment le sac de glace.

« Je veux dire, ils peuvent l'utiliser. » Précise le milliardaire, peut-être que Steve ne comprend pas. « Tout le monde peut l'utiliser. Mais je l'ai fait parce que tu le voulais. »

Le regard sur le visage de Steve est celui que Tony avait imaginé qu'il aurait en recevant la balle de baseball.

« Eh bien, merci, alors. » Dit le soldat avec un sourire. C'est une sorte de tentative, un sobre sourire, mais toujours un sourire.

Bien. Ça avait été vraiment compliqué, mais Tony a l'impression que sa mission a finalement été accomplie. « Pas de problème. »

Steve le regarde toujours, la tête inclinée pensivement. Puis il se racle la gorge et dit : « Je ferais mieux de t'appeler un taxi. »

« Pas besoin de _taxi_. » Dit Tony avec mépris. « Happy est dehors. »

« Tu es sérieux ? Happy est devant mon immeuble depuis des heures ? » Et maintenant Steve est encore en colère contre lui. _Dieu_. « Tu l'as laissé assis dans la voiture pendant cinq heures alors que tu buvais avec Miriam ? »

Tony fait un signe évasif de la main. « Eh, il a l'habitude. Le but de son travail est de m'attendre. Parfois, il va faire un tour, mais surtout, il m'attend. »

Alors, Steve fait quelque chose de vraiment choquant : il met sa main dans le pantalon de Tony et commence à chercher à tâtons, alors que Tony sort de sa stupeur assez rapidement.

« Ouai, bonne idée. » Marmonne Tony. « Bien que ton timing soit nul, je suis putain d'ivre et eh, eh, c'est un peu rude, et tu est efficace mais – oh, tu cherchais ça. » Dit-il quand Steve sort son téléphone de sa poche.

Steve lui met dans la main et dit, de sa meilleurs voix Captain America : « Appelle-le. »

.

.

Beaucoup de réussites satisfaisantes dans la vie de Tony ont été motivée par le simple désir de prouver à quelqu'un qu'il a tord. Et alors qu'il rentre chez lui, qu'Happy l'aide à monter les escaliers et le jette sur le lit, il décide de prouver à Steve Rogers qu'il a tord, _avec une vengeance_.

Quand il se réveille vers midi, il ne sent pas aussi mal qu'il l'aurait cru, mais quand il s'assoit, il sent toujours ce point sensible derrière sa tête.

Son téléphone est sur la table de nuit, avec sa montre, ce qui est la procédure habituelle quand Happu le couche, mais cette fois il y a un morceau de papier, pliée avec précision. Quand il l'ouvre, il voit un dessin de lui, assis sur le canapé de Steve avec un sac de glace sur la tête, des larmes pitoyables courant sur son visage. Dessous est écrit, dans une ancienne calligraphie méticuleuse, _Granny Moonshine : 1, Iron Man : 0._

Une fois qu'il est debout et capable de se déplacer, il emmène le dessin dans son atelier avec lui et l'accroche à côté d'un de ses moniteurs favoris, et il se met au travail. Il s'achète des amis, hein ? Eh bien, c'est ce que nous allons voir.

Il ne peux pas dépenser son argent pour Steve, ce qui est évident maintenant. Il ne peut l'emmener à Paris juste pour un dîner, ou lui acheter une nouvelle voiture ou un théâtre entier afin qu'ils puissent aller voir un vieux _Marry Poppins_ ou quelque chose que les vieux gars aiment. Ça lui laisser un triste manque d'options. Il décide de faire une liste des choses encore disponibles dans son répertoire de relations interpersonnelles, où il n'a n'y besoin de dépenser d'argent, ni besoin de relations sexuelles.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il est toujours en train de chercher.

Peut-être avec une certaine limite monétaire, alors. Cinquante dollars. Non, attendez, à New York tu ne peux même pas de gratter le cul pour cinquante dollars. Cent, alors. Que peut-il faire avec une centaine de dollars ? Steve semble effectivement plus amical avec lui quand il a pathétiquement vu, donc il est tenté de donner de l'argent à Miriam en échange de quelques boissons alcoolisées faites maisons, faute de mieux.

Il décide d'appeler ça le « Plan B. »

.

.

Il envoie à Steve un message : _**Désolé pour ça. Deuxième chance ?**_

Steve accepte l'invitation, et ils choisissent une heure et un jour, un autre jour et une autre heure quand le premier rendez-vous est annulé par vilenie, et puis finalement Tony sur le chemin vers l'appartement de Steve, déterminé à corriger toutes les erreurs qu'il a commise la dernière fois.

Il suit quelques-uns des conseils de Miriam, mais il n'est pas assez fou pour réellement essayer de cuisiner quoique ce soit. Il laisse Happy à la maison et conduit sa propre voiture, et il ne s'habille pas, quitte juste la maison dans les vêtements qu'il avait porté toute la journée dans l'atelier. Sur le chemin, il s'arrête dans une pizzeria de Brooklyn dirigée par un Sicilien grincheux qui refuse de livrer parce qu'il refuse que la pizza vienne à eux, c'est à eux de venir à la pizza. (Tony triche totalement en demandant à Jarvis de vérifier ce que Steve aime sur sa pizza). Il achète aussi un pack de six bières (également recommandé par Jarvis), et si Steve ne prévoit pas un martini pour Tony, c'est pas grave.

Il prit les marches quatre par quatre avec les pizzas et la boisson dans les bras, et la dernière fois qu'il avait pris les escaliers Steve l'avait porté de la même façon que l'aurait fait un pompier pour rejoindre Happy. Il ne sait pas comment il a réussit à se retenir de tout régurgiter sur les fesses de Steve.

Steve est habillé normalement, lui aussi, avec un pantalon kaki (encore – c'est Charlie Brown* ?) et un T-shirt blanc parfait. Mais pas de boutons cette-fois, ce qui dans le monde de Steve le rend indécent. Il semble pas réellement enthousiaste de voir Tony, mais a un demi-sourire et le laisse entrer, ce qui est un début. Il prend gentiment le pack de bières, laissant à Tony les pizzas.

« J'ai amené un film. » Dit Tony, hochant le menton vers le DVD reposant au dessus des boîtes de pizzas

Steve regarde le film et se crispe. « J'ai pas de lecteur DVD. »

Tony secoue presque la tête pour s'assurer que ses oreilles fonctionnent correctement. « Tu n'as pas de … vraiment ? »

« Ni de télé. » Ajoute-il en excuse.

C'est alors que Tony jette un coup d'œil autour de lui (il avait trop bu la dernière fois pour remarquer quoique ce soit) et se rend compte qu'il est dans une putain de capsule temporelle. La plupart des affaires de Steve semblent être de véritables antiquités, comme la radio en box Art Deco, ou le bureau à cylindre sous la fenêtre, mais aussi des trucs nouveaux comme un canapé, même si c'est une reproduction rétro. Il n'y a pas de télévision, pas de micro-ondes, pas de stéréo, par d'ordinateur.

« Okay. » Dit Tony, essayant de se reprendre. « Donc, je suppose qu'on peut écouter la radio ? » Il ne plaisante qu'à moitié.

« Elle ne marche pas. » Admet Steve. « Je l'aime bien, c'est tout. »

Tony est consterné. « Tu as un appareil électronique qui ne marche pas, tu me connais, et tu ne l'as jamais mentionné avant ? » Tony est tout le temps déranger par Steve dans son atelier pour réparer ou créer quelque chose. Ça ne tient pas debout.

« Je suppose que je n'y ait pas pensé. » Steve hausse les épaules.

Tony pose la pizza et se dirige vers la radio. « Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? »

« Non, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. » Répond Steve à la hâte, mais Tony a déjà pris la radio dans ses bras – elle est lourde –, et la pose difficilement sur la table de cuisine, qui est aussi une réelle antiquité, avant de tenter de comprendre comment l'ouvrir.

Mais il se trouve qu'il ne peut pas réparer sans certains outils, et certains choses hors du temps qu'on ne peut pas acheter chez _Radio Shack*_ , donc c'est un fiasco.

C'est pour ça qu'il dépense de l'argent pour les autres, pense Tony, exaspéré. C'est un million de fois plus facile.

« Okay, on peut au moins manger, non ? » Demande Tony, une fois la radio refermée. Il la réparera, mais pas maintenant.

Ils mangent sur la table de la cuisine, avec sous-plats, ce qui est formel et bizarre, et c'est exactement quelque chose que Steve ferait. La pizza est excellente, et encore chaude, mais Tony se rend vite compte que sans téléviseur ou colocataires déments pour faire barrière, Steve et lui n'ont pas grand chose à se dire.

Ils parlent du travail, bien sûr, et de leurs amis communs, ce qui est, d'accord, oui, toujours en rapport avec le travail, c'est vrai. Et puis, quand la conversation s'épuise, ils restent assis sur leur chaise, regardant les croûtes des pizzas et les sous-plats. Juste leur respiration et la foutue horloge à retardement. Qui possède réellement une horloge qui fait tic tac ?

Steve bien sûr, qui d'autre, parce que cet endroit est quelque part entre les karaoké de Thor et les câlins sur-enthousiastes de Hulk. C'est tout un monde qu'il s'est construit dans cet appartement de Brooklyn. Tony, qui croit normalement avoir le droit d'être partout où il veut être, sent qu'il n'aurait jamais du venir, c'est comme une intrusion.

Steve se lèvre, récupère les plats et la boîte à pizza, puis se rassoit et prend une gorgée de bière. Le silence se prolonge.

Tony n'a généralement pas de problème pour faire la conversation, parce que si tout le reste échoue, il retourne simplement sur son sujet préféré : lui-même. Mais il est tellement dépassé ici par cet appartement que le temps a oublié, avec un gars qui le haïssait la première fois qu'il l'a rencontré. Il étouffe, et n'arrive pas à penser à ce qu'il pourrait dire.

Il remarque que Steve a beaucoup de photos éparpillées dans la pièce, de vieilles photos en noir et blanc qu'il reconnaît comme étant celles que Steve lui a apporté sur une clé USB. Tony ne veut par regarder de trop près, au cas où son père serait sur certaines d'entre elles, et ça élimine un autre sujet de conversation.

« Merci pour la pizza. » Dit Steve, après un moment.

Tony réussit à répondre, « Oui. Pas de problème, » avant qu'il ne sèche à nouveau et qu'ils ne regardent les murs, le sol, n'importe quoi, mais jamais l'autre.

Tony tape ses doigts sur la table. Steve se racle la gorge.

Tony pense à sortir son téléphone et à télécharger Cupcake Avalanche quand Steve demande : « On devrait peut-être aller voir ce que fait Miriam ? »

« Oui ! Absolument ! » Crie presque Tony, avec soulagement.

Et voilà comment il finit par passer son samedi soir assis sur un petit canapé entre Steve et Miriam, regardant un marathon de _Family Feud_.*

.

.

Après ça, Tony décide de laisser Steve seul, parce qu'il ne peut pas penser à cette nuit-là, ou la nuit d'ivresse qui a précédé, sans sentir comme un crétin fini pour avoir essayé de s'imposer dans un lieu où il n'était pas le bienvenue.

Mais quelques jours plus tard, Steve apparaît dans l'atelier avec deux billets pour le prochain match des Mets, et demande à Tony s'il veut y aller. Tony imagine que Steve a déjà demandé à tous ceux qu'il connaît, y compris Coulson, avant de finalement se résoudre à lui demander, mais il accepte d'y aller tout de même.

Ils vont au match, et Tony se retrouve dans les tribunes pour la première fois de sa vie. Steve est dépassé par le Citi Field* à l'instant même où ils y posent le pied, présence muette derrière Tony, yeux écarquillés, tête pivotante, comme un enfant dans un parc d'attraction trop distrait pour remarquer qu'il est à la traîne. Tony doit saisir sa chemise lorsqu'ils se dirigent vers leurs sièges, pour ne pas être séparés au bout de deux secondes.

Le temps est agréable, chaleureux et venteux, le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages blancs. C'est la fin de saison et les Mets, comme d'habitude, ont peu d'espoir de passer les éliminatoires, il n'y a donc pas trop de monde – le jour parfait pour aller voir un match, souligne joyeusement Steve. Pour Tony, c'est un autre rappel de l'histoire de la balle des Dodgers, mais il n'y a rien à faire, alors il décide de simplement se détendre.

Tony déteste le baseball – trop lent, pas assez violent – mais il a son téléphone avec lui en cas d'ennui trop insupportable. En fait, il ne passe pas autant de temps que prévu sur son téléphone, parce qu'il est trop occupé à acheter des choses (ce qui est une autre de ses occupations lorsqu'il s'ennuie).

Le Citi Field est connu pour ses options alimentaires intéressantes, mais Steve est un traditionaliste et Tony aime les classiques. Il achète des hot-dogs et de la bière, puis des cacahuètes, des nachos avec du fromage nucléaires (dont Steve ne se soucie pas et il se dit Américain ?), puis pour compenser les nachos il achète un sac de bonbons. Le meilleur, c'est que Steve est tellement occupé à regarder le jeu qu'il ne se plaint pas que Tony dépense de l'argent.

Il y a un moment de malaise quand un cameraman zoom sur eux, et que leurs visages apparaissent sur les écrans géants du stade. Tony ricane et souffle un baiser ; c'est vrai, il est Tony putain Stark. Steve se fige comme un cerf sous les phares d'une voiture et puis, tout à coup, il redevient Captain America, saluant le monde avec un sourire sain et un signe amical (il y a une photo d'eux sur Page Six* le lendemain, mais Tony est raisonnablement sûr que Steve ne le sait pas).

Après ça, ils sont approchés par quelques personnes demandant des autographes et des photos, mais ce n'est pas trop mal, et les Mets jouent terriblement. Tout le monde est très poli, cependant, et certains attendent la fin du jeu pour leur parler, ça leur prend presque une heure pour s'en sortir.

C'est un très bon jour, tout compte fait, et quand ils arrivent à la maison, Steve dit : « Merci d'être venu avec moi, » avec une telle sincérité que Tony ne peut que sourire et hocher la tête, mais ce qu'il veut dire est : « Merci de me l'avoir proposé. »

Quelques jours plus tard, Steve invite Tony à déjeuner avec lui et Miriam, ce que Tony évidemment ne laisse pas passer. Ils dînent à Brooklyn où les deux autres semblent être habitués, à en juger par la façon dont ils sont accueillis par les employés et d'autres clients. Tony est le seul qui doit dire à la serveuse ce qu'il souhaite. Il sent maladroit au début, comme lors de ses intrusions des premières soirées, mais ils l'ont invité, et Steve semble d'accord d'être avec lui, alors après un certain temps il oublie de se sentir mal à ce sujet.

La nourriture est bonne, avec juste la bonne quantité de graisse et de sel, et ils finissent par s'attarder devant des tasses de café. Tony et Steve veulent tout dire du jeu des Mets à Miriam, bien que la version de Steve évoque bel et bien le baseball contrairement à celle de Tony, et ils envisagent d'emmener Miriam avec eux à la saison prochaine. Miriam demande à Steve où il a voyagé ces derniers temps ; elle semble le prendre pour un pilote en quelque sorte.

Steve ramasse l'addition, et Tony ne cherche pas à discuter, parce qu'il est têtu, mais pas stupide. Ils remontent la Brownstone et accompagnent Miriam dans son appartement, où elle donne à Tony quelques bouteilles de gnôle. Il les accepte avec joie et pense immédiatement à la rembourser pour plus tard Steve secoue la tête.

Tony et Steve sortent dans le hall. Steve n'invite pas à Tony à entrer, et Tony ne lui demande pas.

.

.

Tony est invité à un grand nombre d'événements, un flux constant d'invitations, de billets gratuits et d'avant-premières spéciales. Il y va rarement, et s'il le fait, c'est toujours sur l'impulsion du moment, et même s'il n'a pas son billet ou son invitation sur lui, il finit toujours par l'obtenir. Mais maintenant, il commence à prêter réellement attention à la pile de courrier qui grandit sur la commode jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un – il ne sait pas qui – l'enlève, et il la trie pour découvrir ce qui pourrait plaire à Steve.

Au cours des semaines qui suivent, ils vont à des projections de films, des vernissages, des collectes de fonds de musée, qui sont tous infiniment plus agréable avec la présence de Steve. Tony parvient même à le tirer à un ballet, où Steve est très poliment clairement ennuyé ( _Dieu merci_ ), ce qui leur fait un autre point commun.

Une fois par semaine, ils vont chez Miriam faire des choses vraiment ennuyeuses mais qui plaisent à Tony. Ils l'emmènent déjeuner, ils déplacent des meubles pour qu'elle puisse aspirer, et regardent des jeux télévisés tout en buvant agréablement (eh bien, Tony le fait – comment Steve fait-il pour rester sobre, Tony n'en a aucune idée). Tony part toujours avec quelques bouteilles, dont il fait des réserves pour la fête la plus épique qu'il aura connu lorsqu'elle arrivera. Mais Miriam est papillon social et généralement mène plusieurs romances gériatriques à la fois, alors de temps en temps Steve et Tony – qui sont les deux célibataires les plus sexy, les plus désirés selon le magazine People – se retrouvent seuls.

Steve a sa propre liste de choses à faire à New York, et parfois il veut de la compagnie, alors il vient chercher Tony, qui est son dernier recours (il en est presque sûr). Tony prend du temps pour lui quand il le demande, bien que Steve n'a probablement aucune de quel énorme contrat il met de côté.

Certains choix de Steve sont désespérément touristiques, mais Tony fait avec quand Steve décide qu'il veut voir certains coins célèbres. Ces lieux, note Tony, deviennent plus intéressants quand il tente de les voir du point de vue de Steve. Il finit toujours par montrer à Tony ce qui est différent, ce qui n'a pas changé, depuis la dernière fois qu'il est venu ici (avec Bucky, Bucky, presque toujours Bucky), et l'histoire se termine presque toujours sur un Steve résistant face à un abruti et se faisant botter les fesses. Ça ressemble à une histoire qu'un grand-père raconte à ses petits-enfants, Tony écoutant les monologues sur des endroits et de gens passés, mais ça ne le dérange pas. Il est douloureusement conscient que les souvenirs de Steve sont remplis de personnes ne faisant plus partie de ce monde.

Tony comprend rapidement qu'il y a des lieux que Steve veut voir pour la première fois (ou la première fois à nouveau) seul, et d'autres endroits où il a besoin d'un bouclier contre ses émotions, et Tony est ce bouclier. Ce qui est parfait parce que s'il y a quelqu'un qui est le maître des boucliers, des détournements pour éviter la morsure des émotions, c'est Tony Stark. Après ça vient la prise de conscience que c'est plus facile d'être le seul à se sentir aussi mal plutôt que de regarder quelqu'un d'autre le faire. Parfois, il peut à peine supporter de regarder le visage mélancolique de Steve, la pente nostalgique de sa bouche, et il saisit ses lunettes de soleil, sa tasse de café, tout ce qui pourrait cacher son visage, quoi que ce soit.

Lentement, ils deviennent amis. Ils échangent des blagues, savent quel café commander pour l'autre, et Tony se trouve être inhabituellement circonspect au sujet de cette amitié, peine à mentionner à quelqu'un d'autre qu'il passe du temps avec Steve. Il garde farouchement cette affaire pour eux, comme une braise sans leurs mains jointes, protégeant ce qui est une nouvelle expérience pour lui, et donc d'autant plus précieux. Parce que quand il regarde en arrière – Obie, Rhodey, Happy, et même Pepper au début – il ne peut que remarquer que Steve est la première personne dans sa vie qui passe autant de temps avec lui sans être payé, souvent par Tony lui-même, pour le faire.

.

.

Tony a l'intention de retourner travailler après son déjeuner avec Steve et Miriam, honnêtement, mais c'est une belle journée de ce début d'automne, et il est à Brooklyn de toute façon, et Steve veut vraiment aller voir le « nouvel » aquarium – celui de Coney Island ouvert depuis une cinquantaine d'année. Tony se laisse convaincre de l'accompagner, à condition de ne pas avoir à regarder toutes les projections IMAX ou films 3D.

« Pourquoi ils y auraient des films dans un aquarium ? » Demande Steve, confus.

« Ils mettent cette merde partout. » Explique Tony quand ils montent dans la voiture. « L'IMAX me donne envie de vomir, et je refuse de porter des lunettes en plastique. »

Steve semble sceptique, mais il y a en effet un cinéma juste devant l'entrée de l'aquarium, présenté comme une « Expérience 4D ». Tony le souligne avec suffisance.

« Wow. » Dit Steve, une fois qu'ils ont payé leur entré. « L'ancien était juste un grand bâtiment. Regarde tout ça ! »

Tony est occupé à vérifier la carte, tout en s'assurant qu'il n'y a pas de stupides lamantins ici.

« Quand tu as dit que je ne pouvais pas faire de blagues sur les sushis, tu parlais juste d'ici ou simplement de toute la journée ? »

Steve, qui se tourne vers lui à la mention des sushis, a le visage d'un enfant à qui on vient d'offrir un grand plat fumant de choux de Bruxelles.

« Tant que tu peux te retenir. » Dit-il, ce qui est une réponse terrible. Tony ne tiendra pas cinq minutes. « Ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on parte. » Se corrige-t-il rapidement, réalisant son erreur.

Satisfait de ne pas voir de zone pour lamantins, Tony rend la carte à Steve et le laisse ouvrir la voie. Steve veut tout voir, des méduses aux morses et aux hippocampes, et passe beaucoup de temps entre les expositions, la lecture des nombreux panneaux d'informations et tous les animaux qui nagent. Tony traîne derrière, tapotant principalement sur son téléphone, mais se laisse entraîner devant un poulpe géant, et ils s'attardent un moment dans le bâtiment des requins, côte à côté, les observant patrouiller lentement dans leur réservoir avec une précision froide dans les yeux. Tony n'est pas aussi séduit par les pingouins, qui sentent très mauvais.

Une fois que Steve a vu tous les poissons, un arrêt à la boutique de cadeaux est obligatoire. Steve achète un aimant pour son réfrigérateur, et un livre sur les anguilles électriques. Tony essaye de lui acheter un chapeau en mousse ridicule avec un visage de requin aux dents apparentes, mais Steve est résolue, donc Tony abandonne et flirte avec la jolie femme derrière le comptoir jusqu'à ce que le shopping se termine.

Ils ont du temps devant eux avant le spectacle des ions de mer, alors ils s'assoient sur un banc et mangent des cornets de crème glacée pendant un moment. Tony tombe malade à mi-chemin et tend sa glace à Steve sans même lever la tête de son téléphone. Steve la finit, parce qu'il déteste quand Tony gaspille la nourriture.

Tony dit : « Jarvis, montres-moi les équations pour la nanotech- non, pas celles-là, les plus anciennes … ouais. Et si on – » Il tape sur l'écran, rapidement avec ses deux pouces. « fait ça ? Okay, parfait, excellent. Tu fais une simulation, que je vois ce que ça donne ? »

Trente secondes plus tard, les résultats apparaissent, et ils sont encore moins utilisables qu'ils ne l'étaient avant l'intervention de Tony. « Que diable – ? » Dit-il, agacé.

« Eh, il y a des enfants ici ! » Lui reproche Steve. Seul Steve, dont la version des jurons se résume à _bon sang_ et _oh, cher_ peut considéré le mot _diable_ comme complètement inexprimable à moins de cinq mètres d'un enfant.

« Jarvis, recommence, garde le réglage de densité jusqu'à ce que tu trouves la variance maximale acceptable. » Dit Tony, avant de retomber en arrière et attendre, regardant alternativement Steve et les pots de crèmes glacées. Le soldat est vraiment détendu aujourd'hui, se prélassant sur un banc avec des lunettes de soleil et une chemise, provenant apparemment de ce siècle.

Une famille s'avance vers la cage des loutres, deux petites filles avec leur mère et leur père. La maman se penche entre les enfants et leur montre les loutres, lit le panneau pour elles, puis fait un pas un arrière pour les prendre en photo debout contre la balustrade Elle se retourne et sourit à son mari : il parle dans son téléphone mais sourit en retour. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Tony et Steve croisent cette famille aujourd'hui. Le père est sur son téléphone à chaque fois.

Ce genre de sortie familiale est une scène étrange à Tony, même si le détachement paternel ne l'est pas. Lorsque enfant il visitait l'aquarium – et tout autre lieux publics – il était toujours accompagné de ses nounous, ou à l'occasion de sa mère. C'était rare qu'il soit avec ses deux parents, et plus encore qu'il ne soit qu'avec son père. Tony se demande si les choses auraient été différentes pour lui si les téléphones portables avaient existé à ce moment-là, si son père aurait été plus présent.

Aurait-ce été mieux ou pire ? Son père aurait-il été là, mais distrait, ou pas là du tout ?

Il n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car une masse mouvante d'écoliers traverse son champ de vision, criant et pointant du doigt, à peine contenue par le guide de l'aquarium et deux enseignants. L'enseignante à la traîne est blonde et jolie, avec de longues jambes légèrement musclées. Elle remarque qu'il l'observe et sourit. Tony lui fait un petit signe de la main.

« Je pensais que Bucky avait beaucoup de petites-amies, mais ce n'est rien comparé à toi. » Dit Steve, avec un ton légèrement amusé. Tony pense que c'est vraiment mignon que Steve les appelle ses _petites-amies_.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça, Steve ? » Dit-il en écartant ses bras sur le dossier du banc, regardant l'enseignante blonde. « Les dames aiment Tony Stark. »

Steve lève un sourcil, et lèche une goutte de vanille qui a coulé sur son poignet.

« Tu contestes mon attrait ? » Demande Tony. « Vraiment ? »

« Thor et moi te battons sur cette liste dans le magazine. » Souligne Steve, dans un affichage inhabituel d'arrogance et de provocation. Il parle du « Sexiest Superheroes » du _Cosmopolitain_.

« Premièrement, Thor est un demi-dieu, il ne devrait même pas être inscrit sur cette liste comme commun des mortels. » Dit Tony, se trouvant tout à coup envahi par le dépit. « Voilà une base tout à fait injuste de comparaison, juste là, et sur tout autre échelle de sexitude, je serais forcément dans le top trois, obligé. Parce que je suis vraiment chaud. Et drôle, et riche, et brillant et j'ai une bite comme – »

« Okay, c'est suffisant. » L'interrompt Steve.

Tony lui sourit. « Tu ne veux pas savoir ? » Demande-t-il effrontément, mais il voit immédiatement qu'il est allé trop loin. Le visage de Steve est rouge vif, son expression se ferme, alors Tony laisse tombé. Steve peut être vraiment tendu et mal à l'aise lorsque le sexe est évoqué, et Tony n'a pas fait tout ce chemin, n'a pas passé du temps devant des pingouins puants, juste pour que Steve ne sente misérable.

« Désolé, ce n'est pas du harcèlement sexuel. » Dit Tony. « S'il-te-plaît, ne dit rien à Natasha. »

Steve lui donne un regard indéchiffrable alors qu'il termine sa glace, se lève et jette sa serviette dans la poubelle, se baissant pour récupérer le papier d'un autre par terre. Le téléphone de Tony bourdonne dans sa main : c'est Jarvis, avec ce qui semble être les nouvelles données non coopératives. « Me– … zut. » Se corrige Tony parce qu'il ne veut pas se faire gronder à nouveau.

Steve ne rit pas, mais il a l'air un peu moins mal à l'aise.

C'est l'heure pour le spectacle des lions de mer, ils abandonnent le banc. La famille s'en va, le papa portant l'un des petites filles. Elle somnole sur son épaule, une loutre de mer en peluche serrée dans son poing. Tony décide que c'est probablement mieux d'être là où il en est, mieux de payer pour un peu d'attention. Peut-être que certaines personnes ne peuvent tout simplement pas faire autrement.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils prennent à siège au théâtre de l'aquarium, prêt à regarder les lions de mer faire des tours, il glisse son téléphone dans sa poche et le laisse là.

.

.

De temps en temps, Steve revient à l'atelier juste pour traîner, tirer un tabouret et rester assis pendant que Tony travaille. Il tripote son téléphone (Tony, très poliment, n'a fait aucun commentaire sur _Cupcake Avalanche_ ), ou travaille sur un croquis, ou lit un livre (un vrai livre de papier – que Tony n'arrive pas à avoir). Un jour, il s'étend sur le canapé contre un mur et dort pendant deux heures. Mais parfois, il parle seulement.

Tony ne parle pas beaucoup en retour, ne cesse de travailler, réfléchissant à cette idée qu'ont les humains de toujours vouloir son attention quand il travaille. Il n'est pas un parfait connard – même s'il n'écoute pas réellement, il peut se rappeler des conversations avec une précision effrayante – mais ça rend les gens fous. Pepper est la seule personne qui pouvait le tolérer sur le long terme.

Steve parle des gens qu'il connaissait, ce qui ne sont plus avec lui, et Tony finit par comprendre que Steve est compatissant, en lui disant à sa manière qu'il comprend la perte et la douleur qui nous tient quand des personnes partent et qu'on ne peut les suivre où elles vont.

Sauf que les pertes de Steve sont beaucoup plus permanente, et se succèdent – pour lui – rapidement. D'abord Bucky, dont l'amitié avait pris des proportions épiques dans l'esprit de Tony. Et Peggy, et dont la romance condamnée avec Captain America est une légende. Tony ne peut pas imaginer survivre à ça.

Il essaye de penser à ce que ce serait de devoir survivre à tous ceux qu'il aime, et son cerveau se rebelle, s'enfuie loin de toute pensée. Ce serait l'enfer. Et il ne serait le surmonter aussi bien que Steve.

.

.

La seule chose dont ils ne parlent presque jamais est Howard Stark. Il arrive que Steve le mentionne en passant, mais il n'est pas stupide – il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour comprendre que Tony ne veut pas parler de lui. Tony se sent mal parfois à ce sujet, car c'est dans sa politique personnelle de laisser Steve se remémorer ce qu'il veut, quand il veut, mais _ça_ il ne peut pas. Il a peut-être tourné la page sur sa relation avec son père, mais il n'est pas encore loin d'une acceptation optimiste.

Bien sûr, il n'a pas oublié que Steve est un être vivant, faisant la connexion entre son père et lui-même. C'est un peu surprenant de regarder par-dessus son épaule et se souvenir que c'est le Steve Rogers de son enfance, le héro perdu qui est presque devenu un présence tangible au Manoir Stark. Tony avait toujours été enthousiaste à l'idée que son père ait connu Captain America, l'ait appelé ami, ait pris des photos avec lui. Son père avait créé le bouclier de Captain America – son esprit de gosse en avait été stupéfait.

Avec du recul, il est facile de comprendre pourquoi Captain America avait été une telle figure dominante pendant la jeune vie de Tony quand Steve Rogers était au centre de celle d'Howard. Le père de Tony avait consacré ses formidables talents à Steve pendant son vivant, l'avait cherché après sa disparition, n'avait jamais réellement accepté sa perte. Avait regardé derrière lui, vers Steve Rogers, toutes ces années, alors que Tony se tenait juste là, en face de lui.

.

.

En Octobre, ils font accidentellement dix millions de dollars de dommages au Yankee Stadium* en essayant d'arrêter un groupe de vers de terres génétiquement modifiés, et ils sont désormais sur la liste d'indésirés de la ville. Ou au moins de la partie de la ville qui aiment les Yankees, ce qu'assurément Captain America ne comprend pas, mais il se montre convenablement pénitent plus tard devant les caméras.

Dans le but de générer des critiques positifs, ils décident (lire : Fury leur ordonne) d'organiser une fête d'Halloween ouverte au public. Au manoir des Avengers.

« Attendez une minute, c'est techniquement ma maison, vous ne pouvez pas juste – » S'insurge Tony, puis il ferme la bouche quand Fury glisse vers lui une photo montrant ce qui se passe quand quelqu'un (Tony) tire au rayon laser sur de grosses lettres d'or orthographiant « YANKEE STADIUM. »

Thor est fou de joie à la perspective d'organiser une soirée publique, et se renferme puis s'illumine à nouveau quand on lui explique la tradition. Il semble vraiment prendre les éléments effrayants et gores de la fête à cœur. Peut-être même un peu trop à cœur.

« Et nous allons abattre la chèvre et oindre les enfants avec le sang ! » Dit Thor à un moment donné, et Tony ajoute, « Maintenant, j'ai envie de voir ça, » puis Coulson – que tout le monde continue de considérer comme ne vivant pas dans la maison bien qu'il soit toujours là – menace : « Si j'entends quelqu'un dire le mot _chèvre_ à cette fête, je veillerais personnellement à ce que les Avengers ne soient appelés que pour gérer des problèmes liés aux évacuations des égouts pour les six prochains mois. »

Malgré l'absence d'onction sanglante, la fête est un énorme succès. Happy doit acheter trois fois plus de bonbons, et ils appellent des membres supplémentaires du Shield pour faire les videurs à la porte, laissant méthodiquement entrer une personne que lorsqu'une autre s'en va. Coulson se dresse sur le balcon et les surveille tous, le chaperon le plus dangereux du monde.

Tony termine une conférence téléphonique qui se prolonge et est désemparé par tout ça. Quand il arrive enfin dans armure et sur le toit, il ne peut croire ce qu'il voit. Il monte dans les airs et fait le tour de la maison, puis observe les personnes qui attendent à l'entrer, agitant la main devant tous les visages surpris quand il atterrit à l'endroit que Coulson a délimité sur la pelouse. Sa grande entrée.

C'est la _folie absolue_. Le lieu grouille de monde en costumes, d'enfants et d'adultes, et tout le monde semble avoir ingéré trop de sucre. Il observe les aller et venues d'une petit fille habillée dans ce qui peut être décrit comme un costume de « princesse Hulk, » alors qu'elle passe devant elle vêtu d'un tutu violet, une fausse tiare d'émeraude, et une des mains Hulk en mousse. « Rarr ! » Crie-t-elle, de ses petits poumons.

Les décorations sont incroyables, réalistes et nombreuses. Squelettes, têtes coupées, et cadavres en décompositions jonchant le sol un peu partout. Ce qui n'a pas pu être enlevé assez vite, les meubles et décorations Stark, sont couverts de fausses toiles d'araignée Il y a un château gonflable hanté à l'extrémité d'une des pelouses, avec des chaussures jetées éparpillées tout autour de l'entrée. Tony croit même y voir Clint faisant des pirouettes avec une cinquantaine de jeunes.

Thor est prêt d'une table couverte de pomme au caramel, laissant les gens essayer de soulever son marteau, observant dans une dignité majestueuse. Bruce a un générateur de Van de Graff* mis en place près du faux cimetière et autorise les gens à approcher, faisant dresser leurs cheveux sur leur tête. Natasha est censé aider des enfants à tailler des citrouilles, mais semble plutôt leur apprendre des prises de combat à la place. Jarvis alterne entre musiques fantasmagoriques et effets sonores. Il n'y a de chèvres nulle part.

Malgré le chaos, tout le monde semble prendre du bon temps … sauf Steve, qui se tient près d'un stand de bonbons, l'air sombre et mal à l'aise face aux costumes d'Halloween du 21è siècle.

« Beaucoup de femmes sont pratiquement nues. » Souffle-t-il quand Tony arrive enfin vers lui. Il avait été pris en photos au moins un cinquantaine de fois en cinq minutes ; il est prêt pour un pause. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. » Dit Steve. « J'ai vu le film, je sais que la robe de Blanche-Neige est censée être beaucoup plus fermée que ça ! »

« Mais c'est ça qu'est génial avec le futur, Rogers. S'il y a un costume, il y a une version sexy. » Explique Tony, parce qu'il se trouve être un expert en la matière. « Tu vois ? Il y a un pilote de Lascar* sexy, et une infirmière sexy, et même un zombie sexy … ce qui est un oxymore, mais ça peut fonctionner. »

Un petit garçon dans un costume Captain America se lève et tend son sac orange pour quelques bonbons dans un mouvement timide. Steve, qui est vraiment cool avec les enfants, le complimente sur son costume, lui donne une poignée de chaque sorte de bonbon sur le stand, lui pose des questions, et la glace se brise. Le petit gars dit à Steve qu'il veut être un « Avengers » quand il sera grand, et Steve hoche la tête, ne rit pas, ne semble pas être condescendant quand il lui dit que c'est un bon choix et qu'il attend avec impatience le jour où il pourra travailler avec lui.

Il s'accroupit de sorte que le père du garçon puisse les prendre en photo, et ils lèvent tous deux leurs boucliers. Après le flash, le garçon jette ses bras autour du cou de Steve dans une étreinte féroce et dit :

« Je t'aime, Captain America. »

Son minuscule bouclier en plastique claque contre le casque de Steve, mais il ne semble pas le remarquer et répond simplement : « Je t'aime aussi, mon grand, » et, à cause de la façon dont ils sont tournés, Tony peut seulement voir Steve qui ferme les yeux. Le cœur de Tony se serre, et il doit se détourner et regarder ailleurs pendant une minute.

Il y a beaucoup de costumes d'Avengers autour d'eux, et ils vont de _l'effroyable précision_ à _qu'est-ce que ce gars à fumer ?_ Tony voit au moins huit versions, mâle et femelle, d'Iron Man : enfants, adultes, bébés (adorable !), sexy personnes, zombie, steampunk, Muppet (quoi ?), et un petit malin en sweat jaune et rouge.

« Oh, non. » Dit Steve, attirant l'attention de Tony. « Je ne sais pas où regarder, Tony. »

Trois jeunes femmes – Tony ne peut dire si elles ont treize ou vingt-trois ans – s'approchent, habillées en pompiers sexy, ce qui revient à un short court, des bretelles stratégiquement placées, et des bottes en caoutchouc. Steve roule presque des yeux pour éviter de laisser son regard s'attarder sur toutes ces zones scandaleuses. Le casque de Tony permet à celui-ci de regarder sans que personne sache, quelque chose dont il tire pleinement avantage à cet instant.

Les filles s'arrêtent à quelques pas d'eux, souriant à Tony et Steve. L'une d'elle bat des cils vers eux et dit : « Vous voulez prendre une photo avec nous ? »

Steve semble avoir avaler sa langue.

Heureusement, Tony a travaillé dur pendant des semaines sur cette amitié, et il est tout à fait prêt à intervenir et à être un bon ami pour Steve. Il l'attrape par l'épaule, assure une pression rassurante.

« Je m'en occupe. » Dit-il.

.

.

Tony se réveille un matin, quelques jours plus tard, et, pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, il veut désespérément parler à Pepper. Il n'y a aucune raison à cela, rien de spécifique qui a stimulé cette envie, sauf que entendre sa voix lui manque. Il hausse les épaules, comme il l'a fait un milliers de fois depuis qu'elle l'a quitté, mais cette pensée ne semble pas vouloir partir, alors il dit à Jarvis de verrouiller le numéro sur son téléphone pendant trois jours – trois jours devraient être suffisant pour oublier – et de ne pas le laisser l'appeler peu importe combien il supplie.

Une heure plus tard, il rôde dans la salle de gym et demande à Clint s'il peut lui emprunter son téléphone.

« Bien sûr. » Accepte Clint, qui est en train de faire le poirier sur un banc de musculation. Il lève la main vers sa poche, récupère son téléphone, tout en restant en équilibre sur l'autre main, et ne faiblit pas d'un pouce. Il le donne à Tony avec un regard interrogateur, parce que depuis quand Tony manque de téléphone ? Tony ignore son regard et prend l'appareil. C'est Starkphone, fait pour les Avengers eux-mêmes, décoré d'une image de Hawkeye.

« C'est juste pour – hum – » Dit Tony, puis il décide qu'il n'a pas à s'expliquer. Il trotter vers les escaliers, s'attendant à moitié à ce que Clint ou Jarvis disent quelque chose, mais personne ne prononce un mot.

Il s'enferme dans sa salle de bain, et fait une dernière vérification mentale pour s'assurer qu'il veut vraiment faire ça, et décide que oui. Il souffle, tapote l'écran avec son pouce … et se rend compte qu'il ne connaît pas le numéro de Pepper. Il ne l'a jamais appelé, parce qu'il a programmé chaque appareil qu'il a possédé pour qu'il appelle tout seul.

Demander à Jarvis est évidemment hors de question, donc il fait défiler les contacts de Clint à tout hasards, et il est là. Il se décide avant de changer d'avis. Ses mains commencent à trembler.

Pepper répond dès la première sonnerie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demande-t-elle, froide et contrôlé, mais il y a sentiment sous-jacent de peur.

Tony ne sait en aucune façon préparé à ce que sa voix lui ferait : c'est comme une course à peine vitesse dans un mur, un mélange de toutes les émotions qu'il n'a jamais ressenti avec elle, amour et colère, bonheur et angoisse déchirante. Il se laisse tomber sur le sol, et s'appuie contre la porte de la douche.

« Clint ? » Dit Pepper. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Pepper, c'est moi. » Croasse-t-il avec difficulté. « Tony. »

« Tony ? » Maintenant, elle est vraiment effrayée. « Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

« Rien. J'ai juste – Je voulais – »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles avec le portable de Clint ? » Demande-t-elle, avec un touche de colère, pense Tony.

« Hum. Le mien est cassé ou quelque chose comme ça. Jarvis travaille dessus. Peu importe, tu as une minute ? » Il y a longtemps, elle avait toujours une minute pour lui, et ça lui serre le cœur.

Elle ne répond pas à sa question. Elle prend une inspiration et dit :

« Tony, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je pensais que Clint appelait pour me dire qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas juste – Bon sang. » Elle semble sur le point de pleurer.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, ne l'avait pas imaginé, et il se sent horrible – sauf cette petite, petite partie de lui qui est soulagé de savoir qu'elle se soucie entre qu'il soit vivant ou non. Mais c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'a quitté, non ? Et même maintenant, elle redoute l'appel qui lui annoncera qu'il est blessé, mort ou disparu.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il, et il le pense. Il est désolé pour tout.

« J'ai juste – j'ai besoin d'une minute. » Répond-t-elle, et il jure qu'il entend un reniflement

« Okay. » Il se force à rester silencieux.

Une minute n'est pas encore passée qu'elle dit, vivement, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elle n'était pas en larmes i peine quelques secondes : « Alors, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« Tout va bien. » Dit-il, irrité, bien que ce ne soit pas vrai. Qu'il y avait-il de pire que le fait qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble ? « Je voulais juste te parler. Tu me manques. Je dit pas ça pour te convaincre de revenir, soyons clair, bien que je serais d'accord pour ça. Je veux juste te parler. »

« D'accord. » Dit-elle, un peu sceptique.

Après quelques secondes qui semblent traîner en longueur, Tony reprit. « Alors, comment vont les lamantins ? »

« Encore en danger. » Répond Pepper. « Nous allons organiser une collecte de fond dans quelques mois, tu devrais venir. »

« Je vais dire à Jarvis de t'envoyer un peu d'argent. » Dit Tony. Il n'est pas sûr de vouloir la voir en personne. « Combien de dons je dois faire pour avoir mon propre lamantin ? »

« Ils ne sont pas à vendre. »

« C'est ridicule. Tout a un prix. »

« Comment vont les autres ? » Demande-t-elle, plutôt que de le reprendre.

Il lui donne de brèves nouvelles de l'équipe, puis d'Happy et de Rhodey, mais s'il sait qu'elle est rester en contact avec eux. Il lui parle du match des Mets et de la fête d'Halloween, et de Miriam, et elle rit quand il le faut, mais il y a une certaine tristesse derrière toute cette conversation, parce que des mois se sont écoulés dans qu'elle ne sache rien sur sa vie, et il déteste ça.

« Comment va _Ryan_ ? » Demande-t-il enfin, avec une parfaite dérision.

Elle n'est pas surprise qu'il sache et dit juste : « Il va bien. » Tony peut entendre la joie dans sa voix et ça lui donne envie de frapper quelque chose.

« C'est une poupée Ken. » Dit-il dédaigneusement.

Elle reste imperturbable face à son mépris, mais elle a des années de pratique. « Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'est aussi un gars très sympa. »

« Si tu le dis. » Répond Tony, pas convaincu. « Mais je suis meilleur au lit, non ? »

Elle rit, un vrai rire qui lui donne envie de rire aussi, ou peut-être de s'ouvrir les veines. « Je ne vais pas répondre à ça. Écoute, je dois y aller, je suis en retard pour une mission. Au revoir, Tony. C'était bon de te parler. »

« Ouai, pareil. » Dit-il, il hésite avant d'ajouter : « Je t'aime. » Il devrait se sentir pathétique, pense-t-il, mais il ne l'est pas. Il veut qu'elle le sache, c'est tout.

Pepper n'hésite même pas. « Je t'aime aussi. Toujours. »

.

.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, Tony et Pepper deviennent amis.

C'est difficile ; il faut beaucoup de temps, et beaucoup d'appels téléphoniques qui peuvent brusquement se transformer en quelque chose de plus colérique et maladroit pour que ça s'arrange. Parfois, ça fait tellement mal qu'il veut crier, mais ça devient progressivement plus facile. Elle est toujours la même personne, intelligente et terriblement compétente, tout ce qu'il aimait quand ils étaient encore ensemble, bien que certaines autres choses qu'il aimait soit désormais hors de portée ( _Ryan putain Reynolds_ , merde ?), mais après un moment, il s'y habitue.

Ils n'ont jamais vraiment été amis avant, pendant toutes ces années, c'est donc nouveau et étrange, et il lui faut un certain temps pour s'habituer aux nouvelles limites, mais quand on leur enlève le romantisme et les affaires de Stark Industries, ils sont authentiques l'un pour l'autre. Et si son nouveau petit-ami n'est pas content avec ça, et bien, il l'emmerdait. (Il est complètement heureux avec ça, apprend Tony. Parce que c'est vraiment un gars sympa. Le connard.)

Ils ne parlent pas vraiment de la rupture, mais bizarrement, parler de tout le reste, lui donne progressivement une toute nouvelle perspective sur elle. C'est comme s'il est prêt à entendre toutes ces choses qu'elle a essayé de lui dire à Miami, disant que c'était pas seulement le danger le problème, mais aussi leurs horaires imprévisibles. Il était trop occupé à ce moment à essayer de la faire changer d'avis, qu'à écouter.

Elle n'avait jamais été réellement d'accord avec le fait qu'il soit Iron Man. Elle avait essayé d'apprendre à vivre avec parce qu'elle l'aimait, mais il peut se rappeler d'une centaine de moment où elle s'était révélée d'accord avec ça, et ça semble si évident maintenant que ça n'aurait pas marché. Il se souvient de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans son armure, comment elle l'avait regardé, comment ça avait résonné quand elle avait demandé « ce sont des _impacts de balles_ ? »

Tony survit en étant un Avenger, comme lorsqu'elle l'a quitté et qu'il détestait tout le monde, il aimait encore mettre son armure, faire face à l'ennemi, mais il voit maintenant, grâce à la clarté du temps et de la distance, qu'il était peu à peu en train de tuer Pepper.

Il se souvient non sans nostalgie de ce qu'il avait pensé lorsqu'il s'était lancé dans cette nouvelle relation – nouvelle vie, nouveau travail, nouvelle philosophie – et qu'il avait finalement gagné ce droit. Mais Pepper faisait partie de son ancienne vie en tant que Tony Stark, pas dans la nouvelle avec Iron Man, et elle l'avait compris avant lui. Et parce qu'elle est courageuse et capable, parce qu'elle fait toujours ce qui doit être fait – en particulier quand Tony ne le fait pas – elle l'avait quitté.

Quand il y réfléchit, quand il pense au courage et à la force qu'il lui avait fallut pour partir, Tony – qui a été appelé _héro_ plus de fois qu'il ne peut en compter – se sent vraiment, vraiment humilié.

.

.

Tony réalise que c'est Thanksgiving lorsqu'il regarde la télé dans l'atelier et voit la parade.

Il se souvient vaguement de Thor lui transmettant une invitation à dîner chez Hane, le grand gars trépignant presque d'excitation à l'idée d'une journée dédiée au gavage de nourriture. Tony avait décliné l'invitation, citant (prétextant) des plans antérieurs, et avait décidé de laisser Jane et Darcy renseigner Thor sur les parties les plus horribles de l'Histoire Américaine.

Tony ne peut même pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il a effectivement participer à un dîner de Thanksgiving, de toute façon. Ça devait dater de l'internat. Puis une fois qu'il était sorti de l'école et que ses parents avaient disparu, il avait éviter avec soulagement le dîner, agit comme si ça ne le dérangeait pas. L'an dernier, Pepper et lui avaient été à Aruba. Ce n'est certainement pas dans ses plans cette année. Ou jamais.

Il est seul au manoir, lui confirme Jarvis, alors il monte à l'étage chercher quelque chose à manger, mais finit par quitter la cuisine avec deux bouteilles de bière et pas de nourriture. Tony n'est habituellement pas un buveur de bières, mais c'est jour férié, donc il n'a pas le choix. Il erre dans la salle de télévision vêtu d'une chemise et seulement d'un boxer, profite de la paix insolite et calme, s'émerveillant de la taille de la maison maintenant qu'elle est vide. Finalement, il s'allonge sur la canapé, utilisant une tablette pour travailler alors que à Jarvis de zappe le programme télé.

Plusieurs bières plus tard, il somnole un moment, et la première chose qu'il entend c'est la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Steve entre dans la pièce, portant ses vêtements de sport. Il semble surpris de voir Tony, ce que ce dernier ne comprend pas. C'est sa maison.

« Tu n'es pas allé chez Jane ? » Demande Steve, tirant son sweat-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Son T-shirt vient presque avec, et il y a une courte lutte. Ses yeux passent sur Tony, passant sur son manque de vêtement, et toutes les bouteilles vides sur la table basse, mais il ne dit rien.

« Nan. » Tony hausse les épaules et reprend sa tablette, cherchant à nouveau un film. Il y a une tâche sur l'écran tactile là où son visage s'est écrasé quelques instants plus tôt. « Tu étais où ? »

Steve incline la tête et louche sur Tony, comme s'il essaye de se demander quand il est devenu si bête. « Courir. »

« Oui, évidemment. » Dit Tony, faisant glisser un ensemble d'équations dans la corbeille. « Où as-tu été courir ? »

« Coney Island. »

Ça attire l'attention de Tony. Il lève les yeux, s'attendant à ce que Steve sourit à la blague qu'il vient de faire. Il ne sourit pas. Il enlève nonchalamment ses chaussures de course. « Tu as couru. Jusqu'à Coney Island. Et tu es revenu ? Ça fait … »

« Trente-six virgule cinq miles, monsieur. » Renseigne utilement Jarvis.

« Trente-six – tu as couru un marathon comme ça ? Sans raisons ? » Et il n'est même pas essoufflé, mais en regardant de plus près, il semble en sueur.

« Ce n'était pas prévu, mais je me sentais pas fatigué, alors j'ai continué. » Steve hausse les épaules comme si ce n'est pas une grosse affaire. Parce que ça ne l'est pas, pas pour lui.

« Eh bien, félicitation, je suppose. » Dit Tony. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il est censé dire face à ce genre de folie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demande Steve, qui se bat à nouveau avec son T-shirt qui ne cesse de lui coller à la peau.

« Rien. Tu veux regarder un film ? » Répond Tony, peut-être parce que Steve est solitaire, triste, et qu'il n'a sans doute personne avec qui passer Thanksgiving non plus.

« Bien sûr. » Le soldat ramasse ses chaussures et se dirige vers la sortie de la pièce. « Je dois prendre une douche d'abord. Et j'ai besoin de manger. »

« Je vais commander quelque chose. » Suggère Tony, avant de se murmurer pour lui même « Trente-six miles, » alors qu'il choisit un assortiment de menus. « C'est quoi le problème avec toi, c'est Thanksgiving par l'amour de Dieu, la journée nationale de la gourmandise et de la paresse. »

Choisir quoi commander est une affaire sérieuse. Steve a tendance à engloutir une quantité invraisemblable de nourriture, son métabolisme brûlant les calories comme du papier de soie, et plus il dépense d'énergie, plus il mange. Tony se décide pour du Thaï, et commande différents menus, tellement qu'il pense avoir exagéré (même si les restes ne font pas long feu dans cette maison), mais _merde_ : Trente-six miles. Il va probablement manger un bison.

La nourriture étant en chemin, Tony se tourne vers la télévision, essayant de trouver un choix approprié, ce qui est plus difficile qu'on pourrait le penser quand on parle d'un gars qui a raté près de sept décennie de pop culture. Tony ne cesse de se dire qu'il devrait peut-être créer un algorithme qui choisirait pour lui la prochaine fois.

Steve aime les films avec un fin heureuse, la science-fiction, ou quelque chose avec un peu d'humour. Il n'aime pas les histoires de voyages dans le temps, d'immortalité, ou de nazis. Il rougit devant la nudité, et déteste les _torture porn_ * et tous films où on peut voir des enfants et des animaux blessés. Il a un faible pour les _Toy Story_ (il pense que Buzz l'Eclair est hilarant), et _Là-Haut_ que si Tony fait avance rapide sur les quinze premières minutes. Il aime les comédies musicales pour une raison que Tony ne peut comprendre. Il aime les films où le gentil gagne à la fin et récupère la fille.

Alors que Tony a examiné et rejeté environ quatre-vingt-sept options, Steve revient, rose et humide, dans un pantalon d'entraînement qui semble ne pas vouloir rester sur ses hanches, et un autre T-shirt trop petit, celui avec une image de Hulk. Tony l'observe et se fait une note mentale pour qu'il pense à en acheter un à l'effigie de Iron Man à offrir à Steve.

Tony se décide pour des films étrangers, qui sont gores et violent, mais basés sur l'imaginaire ce que Steve trouve plus tolérable que les violences Pulp Fiction. Ils regardent le premier en mangeant. Steve aime, et Tony aime regarder le visage de Steve pendant la scène du _Chestburster_.*

Tony n'a pas commandé trop de nourriture. Steve termine sa part, puis celle de Tony aussi, et boit environs six bouteilles de cette horrible Gatorade qu'il aime.

Ils décident de continuer et de regarder le second, que Steve aime encore plus. À la fin, il semble presque amoureux de Ripley*, ce que Tony trouve complètement justifiable.

Steve arrêt le film à mi-chemin et va dans la cuisine chercher des cookies et du lait. Les cookies sont ceux au triple chocolat de Clint, et ils ont un goût terrible de bière, mais ça n'empêche pas Tony de lui en voler un (ou quatre) de toute façon.

Tony, qui peut rarement faire qu'une chose à la fois, et jamais quand ça nécessite de rester assis, continue de travailler pendant le film. Il signe de loin la conception d'un nouveau bâtiment pour Stark Industries, échange quelques messages avec Pepper et Rhodey, ajoute quelques chansons à la playlist des fêtes de Thor, et s'énerve à nouveau contre la nanotechnologie auto-réparatrice qui refuse de coopérer. Quand il n'a plus rien à faire, il prend finalement quelques minutes pour écrire l'algorithme de sélection de film pour Steve.

Dans l'ensemble, c'est une soirée assez productive à ne rien faire.

Tony attend que Steve parle quand les crédits défilent après le deuxième film. Le soldat est affalé profondément dans le canapé, et semble sur le point de s'endormir à tout moment, paupières tombantes, tenant toujours un demi-cookie.

« Tu as l'air abattu. » Remarque Tony.

Steve fait un bruit évasif et ne bouge pas. « On mets le prochain ? »

Tony dit : « Il y en a que deux. »

Ce à quoi Steve répond : « Je pensais qu'il y en avais plus. »

« Non ! » Répond vivement Tony, parce qu'il a appris sa leçon avec les Star Wars.

Steve mord dans son cookie, et regard Tony avec un air clairement suspicieux. Il n'y croit pas.

« Eh, et Goonies* ? » Suggère Tony, dans un stratagème flagrant pour le distraire. Steve adore _Les Goonies_.

« Okay. » Dit Steve, et il ouvre une autre Gatorade. Son sang doit contenir 75% de sucre à ce stade.

Steve s'endort à mi-parcours. Tony laisse le film et organise quelques théories autour des nanoparticules qui pourraient devenir utiles un jour. C'est juste le début d'une idée, pas grand chose, mais il envisage les possibilités.

Il est tard, et c'est difficile de croire que ces deux-là ont créé un tel bordel dans la salle de télévision ; la table est jonchée de cartons et de bouteilles vides, de miettes de biscuits et de serviettes. Ils ont un personnel de nettoyage, créés par Tony, mais c'est jamais une bonne idée de laisser des bouteilles et des canettes, car ils ont tendance à les jeter à la tête des gens, alors Tony se dévoue pour ranger.

Dix secondes plus tard, il y a du Gatorade renversé sur le devant de sa chemise, sur le tapis, et sur la table basse, où la boisson vient imbiber les cartons. Jurant dans un souffle, il tire sa chemise mouillée – collante et rose et déjà froide – par-dessus sa tête et utilise à des coins encore secs pour s'essuyer.

A ce moment, Jarvis dit : « Vous avez un appel vidéo entrant, monsieur. » et Tony regarde sa montre. Il est minuit, ça ne peut pas être bon.

« Donne-moi un aperçu. » Dit Tony, et Jarvis fait obligeamment un arrêt sur image après avoir transféré l'appel sur le téléviseur.

« Oh, merde, pas lui. » Gémit Tony. C'est Namor.* Cet emmerdeur de Prince des Mers. « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? »

« Il ne souhaite pas me le dire, monsieur. Il dit ne pas vouloir converser avec des domestiques. »

« La prochaine fois qu'il t'insulte, Jarvis, sens toi libre de vendre ses actions à perte. »

« Je vous remercie, monsieur. Vous souhaitez prendre l'appel ? »

Tony ne veut pas. Il n'aime pas Namor. Namor est un arrogant vantard hautain égocentrique qui considère le reste du monde comme inférieur à lui, et qui se fout royalement de ce que les gens peuvent penser de lui, ce qui est probablement la seule chose que Tony apprécie vraiment chez lui.

Actuellement, Nomar est affalé langoureusement sur son énorme trône d'or, portant ses ridicules culottes vertes en écailles de poisson. Ses jambes sont ouvertes, beaucoup trop ouvertes, comme s'il veut que tout le monde pose les yeux sur lui pour voir paquet royal.

Tony jette sa chemise humide sur la table basse et pousse un soupir dégoûté. « Vas-y – non attends, zoom d'abord, panoramique vers le haut, au moins au niveau de la taille. Merde, je sais qu'il est à moitié sirène mais ça le tuerait de porter un pantalon ? »

« Appel vidéo allumé, monsieur. » Dit Jarvis, une fois la vue ajustée.

« Bonjour, Stark. » Dit Namor. Sa voix est encore plus profonde que celle de Thor, et chargée généralement soit d'ennuie soit de fureur. Là, il semble s'ennuyer. « Je requiers l'aide des Avengers. »

« Ça craint pour toi, je suppose, parce que c'est férié et que nous sommes que deux ici. » Il fait un geste vers Steve, toujours endormi sous une couverture _Hello Kitty_ que quelqu'un a laissé dans la salle TV pour faire une blague (Tony espère que c'était une blague).

« Vos traditions sont sans conséquences pour moi. » Répond Namor avec un geste indifférent de la main. « Vous deux devrez suffire. »

« Bah, merci. » Tony tend la main et poussa la jambe de Steve. « Hey, Cap, réveilles-toi. Tu veux aller voir Bob l'éponge ? »

Steve lève la tête, clignant les yeux d'un air ensommeillé, un peu confus. « Aller voir qui ? » Il scrute la télévision. « C'est Nomar ? »

Nomar ne daigne pas répondre. Il examine ses ongles.

« Sa royale complaisance requiers notre présence. » Explique Tony.

Steve se redresse et repousse la couverture, puis s'étire et baille. « D'accord. » Dit-il, parce qu'il est si gentil avec tout le monde, même avec des cons comme Nomar.

Tony revient vers le téléviseur, déterminé à obtenir plus de détails avant d'accepter de se précipiter vers Atlantide au beau milieu de la nuit, mais Namor regarde Steve. il lève un sourcil, se tourne vers Tony et dit : « Intéressant. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ? » Demande Steve, avant de bailler à nouveau.

Tony regarde Steve, et cette fois il voit ce que Nomar voit. Ses cheveux inhabituellement en désordre, pointant un peu partout sur sa tête ; son T-shirt trop serré, relevé sur son torse, assez pour montrer un ventre plat ; son pantalon trop large, tirant vers le bas jusqu'à exposer l'os de la hanche ; sa bouche, rendue douce par le sommeil et coloré par le rouge de trop de Gatorade. Il semble avoir prit son pied, et Tony – qui est assis à côté de lui, ne portant rien d'autre que son boxer se souvient-il soudainement – vient juste de dire à Namor qu'ils sont seuls à la maison.

Il ne se soucie pas vraiment de ce que Nomar pense, et en fait, l'idée que quelqu'un puisse supposer qu'il couche avec Steve Roger est complètement secondaire parce que son désir sexuel, qui a été pris en otage pendant des mois par son cœur brisé, se transforme et rugit soudainement comme un moteur parfaitement réglé attendant juste que quelqu'un tourne la clé, et tout ce à quoi Tony peut penser est qu'il _veut_ coucher avec Steve Rogers.

.

.

Il ne peut pas coucher avec Steve Rogers, bien sûr. Pour une raison : 150% hétéro. Minimum. Il y a aussi d'autres mots qui rendent Steve intouchable : colocataire. Coéquipier. Dépassé, icône nationale sexuellement réprimées.

Il se dit qu'il a besoin de passer au-dessus de ça, mais ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment.

Il essaye d'ignorer ce désir, et ça ne marche pas non plus, parce qu'il ne peut pas brusquement cesser de remarquer à quel point Steve est incroyablement attrayant, et il y a un million de petites choses chaque jour qui plongent le cerveau de Tony sous la luxure. La bande de peau nue là où sa chemise remonte, juste assez large pour que Tony puisse y faire courir deux doigts ; l'arc gracieux du tendon de son cou lorsqu'il tourne la tête, assez pour qu'il puisse y refermer ses dents ; la courbe de son biceps sous un de ses trop petits T-shirt qui marque le renflement du muscle et tente constamment Tony d'y passer la main.

Ce sont ces choses, innocentes et pourtant si envahissantes, qui empêchent Tony d'oublier. Il a l'impression d'être de retour à l'époque victorienne et Steve ne voudra sans doute pas arrêter de t'en en montrer.

Il peut regarder, mais ne peut toucher. Il doit se le rappeler pas moins de cinquante fois par jour.

Approchant de son point de rupture, Tony décide d'inaugurer sa sexualité de nouveau fonctionnelle et … n'y arrive pas. Ses normes – post-Pepper – sont tristement élevées en matière de femmes, et se tournent, depuis Thanksgiving, à plus de 8% vers les mecs.

Pas grave, pense-t-il. Les gars ne cherchant que du sexe ne manquent pas. Sauf qu'il se trouve que Tony n'est plus un de ces gars, parce qu'à la place de chercher il finit par traîner encore plus avec Steve, même lorsqu'il se dit que ce soir, il va sortir et trouver quelqu'un d'assez chaud pour lui faire oublier le ventre nu de Steve.

Mais quelque chose chez Tony a changé, peut-être de manière irrévocable. Il voit de jolies visages et de jolies corps partout, mais aucun ne l'attire. Les personnes qui partagent sa vie l'ont changé, peut-être parce qu'il y a quelque chose en eux qui le fait réagir, sans le savoir. Quelque chose en Rhodey, Pepper, Steve, Natasha et tous les autres qu'il sait être bon, tant de talent et contrôle ; voilà ce qu'il cherche encore et encore, et ne trouve jamais.

Toute sa vie, il s'était toujours senti à l'écart du monde, parce qu'il était plus intelligent, plus riche, plus franc. Plus motivé, plus privilégié, plus arrogant. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Il n'y a personne comme lui, c'est vrai, mais il n'est plus seul maintenant , et il sent qu'il doit compenser leurs lacunes, ou porter leur fardeau à leur place. Il est unique, mais il n'est plus seul.

Il suppose que ça veut dire qu'il a enfin grandi, ce qui est quelque chose que beaucoup de gens ne le pensaient pas capable de faire, mais c'est une consolation. Il est en train de passer à autre chose avec Pepper, n'a plus l'impression qu'il lui manque un membre, et désormais, il cours avec nostalgie derrière quelqu'un qu'il ne peut avoir.

Ce qu'il a besoin c'est de temps et de distance – comme pour Pepper – mais c'est impossible parce que Steve et lui vivent et travaillent ensemble. Il n'a pas le choix – il se replonge peu à peu dans la solitude quand il le peut, s'éloigne lentement de Steve et diminue considérablement toutes ces minutes qu'il aurait dû lui consacrer. Il referme ses mains sur cette flamme, ce désir, la prive d'oxygène, et la regarde mourir.

.

.

Les Avengers reviennent de vacances, et tous doivent se présenter à la FAO Schwarz* pour une grande cérémonie, serrer des mains, signer des autographes et faire des photos avec avec des gens assez patients pour rester plus de sept heures dans le froid.

Thor est au paradis, serrant des mains si fort que des dents claquent, portant des fans sur ses épaules pour les photos, embrassant chaque bébé qui passe à côté de lui. Clint recueille une soixantaine de numéros de téléphone et signe joyeusement chaque arc à jouer solennellement présenté par un enfant.

Beaucoup sont trop terrifiés par Bruce pour l'approcher, mais Tony reconnaît la princesse Hulk d'Halloween et il y a toujours un imbécile pour le faire chier ; c'est comme une version New-Yorkaise de la tauromachie. Bruce a dû prendre un Xanas ou quelque chose, cependant, parce qu'il semble un peu hostile. Juste au cas où, Natasha et Steve l'entourent, faisant de leur mieux pour éviter les problèmes. Ceux qui tentent de s'approcher de Natasha sont pour la plupart des gars simples et des parents accompagnant des petites-filles portant des bracelets à son effigie, Steve fait face lui à un joli mélange d'enfants et d'adultes, et celles qui se présentent devant Tony sont tous des femmes.

Tony et Steve sont l'un à côté de l'autre, parce que Tony n'a pas pensé à s'arranger pour qu'ils ne le soient pas. C'est la première fois en plusieurs jours qu'ils passent autant de temps à côté de l'autre. L'ambiance n'est pas hostile, mais ce n'est pas comme ça avait l'habitude de l'être, comme il veut que ce soit, se souvient Tony. Il veut que ça redevienne comme c'était quand Steve a emménagé à la maison, courtois mais pas chaleureux.

C'est horrible, rester debout comme ça, rester loin de Steve qui ne cesse de lui jeter des regards pleins d'espoir, attendant que Tony revienne passer un peu de temps avec lui. Tony espère que bientôt il arrêtera de venir lui proposer de faire des choses avec lui, pour qu'il n'ait plus à voir le désarroi sur le visage du soldat à chaque fois qu'il refuse.

Il essaye de ne pas trop y penser, essaye de ne pas couver Steve des yeux alors qu'il serre des mains, embrasse des joues, signe des photos. Tony ne peut pas attendre la fin de la journée pour s'éloigner, pour échapper aux mains des étrangers, au sourire de Steve qui n'est pas pour lui.

À la fin, ils ont reçu un nombre hallucinant de jouets, et Tony a récupère un grand nombre de numéros de téléphone, toutes des femmes. Ce qui est bien, il aime vraiment les femmes, à presque 78%.

.

.

Il n'a qu'un seul moment de faiblesse, et ce n'est pas sa faute, parce qu'il est ivre. Parce qu'il est vraiment, vraiment ivre. (Encore.)

Thor projette un réveillon du Nouvel An qui sera tout à fait inoubliable si personne ne boit jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie. L'invité d'honneur est Miriam, qui arrive dans un taxi escorté par Steve, et est saluée par Thor et ses amis comme une divinité. Fandral met même un genou à terre et lui baise la main.

Tony, conscient de sa vie sociale bien remplie, l'a invité deux mois à l'avance, mais elle n'accepta qu'à la dernière minute, lorsque sa dernière conquête finit à l'hôpital après un quadruple pontage. Même alors, Tony avait dû négocier avec elle, et avait finit par lui promettre la meilleure chambre de la maison pour qu'elle y passe la nuit, et de lui envoyer un bouquet de fleurs par mois pour l'année à venir.

Il y a des milliers de personnes qui tueraient leur mère pour avoir une chance de venir à une fête organisée par les Avengers. Miriam ? Elle ne viendrait que si elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire. L'adoration de Tony est totale et sincère.

Il se dit qu'il va seulement boire un verre de gnôle, avant de se jeter sur quelque chose de bien moins mortel. Quelques heures plus tard, il ne sait pas vraiment combien il en a bû, parce que celui qu'il tient semble toujours se remplir avant qu'il ne le finisse. Techniquement, c'est le même verre, il ne l'a pas changé, alors il ne rompt pas totalement sa promesse.

Il doit manger, pense-t-il, ça devrait aider. Mais quand il regarde vers le buffet, Sif jette un regard terrifiant et féroce sur Happy s'approchant du plateau de fromage et le menace du doigt. Tony décide de ne pas s'approcher du plateau de fromage.

Il décide de s'asseoir à la place, et voilà comment il trouve accidentellement Rhodey, étalé de tout son long sur le canapé, gémissant dans les coussins.

« Alors, » dit joyeusement Tony, « sur une échelle de 1 à _je viens d'Asgard_ , combien as-tu bu ? »

Rhodey plisse les yeux. « Si je te rends ton armure, tu promets de me tuer après ? Je me fiche de la façon, tant que c'est indolore. »

« Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner maintenant. » Lui dit Tony. « Tu dois venir de l'autre côté ou tu n'auras pas de badge. »

« Ce qui est effrayant, » commence Rhodey, « c'est que tu as probablement des badges. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vives comme ça. Tu es dingue. »

« Je ne suis pas responsable de ça. » Dit Tony. « Je vis avec le Dieu de l'Ivresse, blâme-le. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es assez stupide pour jouer au bière-pong avec un gras nommé Hawkeye. »

« Ugh, bière. » Gémit Rhodey.

Bruce erre avec un grand verre, qui a un effet adoucissant, espère Tony. Il fait un geste en direction de Miriam, qui est dans un coin avec Hogun et un gars portant un chapeau de cow-boy qui est sûrement un ami de Thor. Tony aime les cow-boys, depuis que quelqu'un l'a emmené un voir un rodéo.

« Elle ne sait pas qui nous sommes. » Dit Bruce avec étonnement, parce qu'il vient juste de le comprendre. « Comment c'est possible ? »

« Elle regarde seulement des jeux télévisés. » Explique Tony, puis il se détourne parce que Clint est en train de faire le poirier sur le dos d'une chaise tandis que Natasha fait le poirier sur les pieds de l'archer tournés vers le haut. Tony a une vision de ce que ça doit être quand ils couchent ensemble, et les yeux lui sortent presque de la tête. C'est dommage qu'il ne puisse par le voir.

Quelque chose se passe après, peut-être. C'est difficile de faire attention. Après que Rodhey se soit dégager du canapé, Clint s'y affale. Il a du rouge à lèvres au coin de la bouche. Tony lui tape sur le bras, essayant d'attirer son attention.

« Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, attends, laisse-moi te dire un truc. » Lui dit-il, alors que Clint s'est relevé, attendant que Tony parle. « Ça va te sidérer. »

« Okay, quoi ? » Ça apparaît comme un défi, mais Tony n'est pas inquiet.

« Elle, » il pointe Miriam du doigt, « est née la _même année_ que Steve. »

Ça sidère Clint, en effet. C'est une chose de savoir que Steve approche techniquement des cents ans, mais c'en est une autre de voir en face de vous ce qu'il aurait pu devenir si le gouvernement ne lui avait pas mis la main dessus (et s'il avait réussit à vivre aussi longtemps, ce qui, honnêtement, est incroyablement douteux).

Tony sourit de satisfaction, parce que c'est le genre de pensées qui le traversent tout le temps, au cours des nombreuses heures passées sur le canapé de Miriam entre elle et Steve (pourquoi est-il toujours au milieu, se demande-t-il tardivement), et qui embrouillent son esprit.

Thor erre et remplit à nouveau le verre de Tony. Maintenant, il sait qui est à blâmer.

À minuit, tout le monde est éméché. Natasha montre à Miriam comment lancer un couteau. Jane et Darcy font face à Thor et Clint, Tony n'a aucun doute que les dames vont gagner. Puis Tony semble encore louper quelque chose parce que Hulk sort et passe le reste de la nuit à regarder _Paula Deen_ dans la salle de télévision.

Steve passe la majeure partie de la soirée à surveiller Miriam comme un faucon, et une ride de désapprobation ne le quitte pas. Tony s'était promis de l'éviter autant que possible, mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils finissent seuls près de la cheminée.

« Eh, où est ta chemise ? » Demande Tony. Il sait que Steve portait un chemise à carreau en début de soirée. Maintenant, il a juste un maillot blanc.

Steve baisse les yeux, comme s'il n'a pas remarqué que sa chemise a disparu. « Oh, Sif l'a pris. Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de faire un garrot. »

Tony pense qu'il devrait s'inquiéter de ça, mais Steve n'est pas inquiet, et, hé, c'est une bonne idée, il va simplement laisser ça passer. Steve semble profiter.

Rectification : il surveille Miriam, et se tracasse.

« Laisse-la. » Dit Tony. « Elle s'amuse. »

« Elle ne devrait pas boire autant. » Répond Steve. Il est _vraiment_ inquiet.

« Cette femme. » Commence Tony, pointant Steve avec son verre. « Cette femme a un seuil de résistance hors norme à l'alcool. Elle va bien. Et elle se fait des amis. »

« Il boit du whisky, il boit de la vodka ! » Chantent Thor et Volstagg, portant Miriam sur leurs épaules.

« Tu vois ? » Demande Tony, triomphant.

Steve ne semble pas du tout réconforter par ça. Il se tourne vers Tony, probablement prêt à râler. Il se tient près – très proche, trop proche – et Tony se sent affectueux et amical. Il ne peut être blâmer pour ce qui se passe ensuite.

Tony se penche, glisse sa main sous le maillot de Steve, appuie sa paume contre son ventre. « Ma vie serait tellement plus facile si tu portais juste des chemises. » Dit-il.

Steve met sa main sur celle de Tony, à travers le maillot, l'y maintient. Tony peut le sentir respirer. Il est vraiment chaud.

« Et ma vie serait plus facile si tu ne buvais pas autant. » Répond le soldat, et ça sonne plus comme une demande de faveur que comme un reproche.

« Alors, j'arrêterai. » Décide Tony, et il jette son verre vide par-dessus l'épaule de Steve. Le verre fait un arc de cercle, et vient se briser sur la cheminée. Thor et ses amis, plus loin, crient de joie, et Tony entend d'autres verres se brisant. Sa main est toujours sous le maillot de Steve. Steve l'y maintient toujours.

Steve ne se retourne même pas pour regarder ce qu'il se passe derrière lui. Il ferme les yeux une seconde et secoue la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demande-t-il à Tony. On dirait qu'il ne sait pas s'il doit être triste ou exaspéré.

« Je viens de te le dire. » Annonce Tony avec sincérité. « Si tu ne veux plus que je me soûle, j'arrêterai. » Il ne buvait pas excessivement quand il était avec Pepper. C'était presque inconscient, et il boit encore beaucoup aujourd'hui, parce que Tony aime l'alcool. Avec Steve, il n'en a pas besoin. Il le sait.

Steve place son autre main sur le mur à côté de l'oreille de Tony, et se penche pour qu'ils soient yeux dans les yeux, aucune chance pour le milliardaire d'éviter son regard. Normalement, quand il est ivre, Tony se sent en sécurité, caché derrière un mur d'alcool, et rien ne peut le toucher. Ce n'est pas la première fois que boire en présence de Steve à l'effet contraire. Il se sent exposé et sans défense. Il sait qu'il ne va pas aimé ce qui va sortir de la bouche de Steve, et une seconde plus tard, il comprend qu'il a eu raison de s'inquiéter.

« Tony, pourquoi es-tu si malheureux ? »

Tony ne sait pas comment répondre à ça, alors il ne cherche pas. Il sourit, la facilité, le sourire négligent d'une personne ivre. « Est-ce que je semble malheureux pour toi ? »

Steve lève sa main comme s'il hésite à toucher le visage de Tony, mais finalement ne le fait pas. Il s'éloigne du mur et s'en va, probablement chercher de quoi nettoyer tout ce verre brisé. Il ne regarde plus Tony. Et juste comme ça, c'est comme si ces cinq dernières minutes n'avaient pas eu lieu, comme si Tony n'avait pas glisser sa main sous son maillot et touché sa peau chaude. Steve est juste une autre personne que Tony Stark a réussi à repousser.

.

.

Le lendemain est horrible pour tout le monde sauf Steve, qui est levé à son heure habituelle (effroyablement tôt), observant le monde comme s'il est prêt à le conquérir.

L'autre personne qui semble ne pas souffrir est, bien sûr, Miriam, qui assise à la table avec Steve, buvant une tasse de café et mangeant un toast, quand Tony traîne sa carcasse en décomposition à la cuisine.

Tony sent les yeux de Steve posés sur lui, et décide de faire comme si rien de bizarre n'était arrivé la veille. Il n'avait certainement pas tripoté Captain America à la soirée de Nouvel An. Non, monsieur, pas ce gars. Il prend un siège et fixe la table.

« Bonjour. » Dit Steve.

« Bonne année. » Lance Miriam.

« Je veux mourir. » Répond Tony.

Darcy arrive, portant (seulement) ce que Tony reconnaît comme étant la chemise de la veille de Clint. Elle marmonne doucement un bonjour à tout le monde, puis attrape deux tasses de café avant de faire demi-tour.

Steve repousse la chaise et se lève, emportant la tasse de Miriam. « Ne sois pas si surpris. » Dit-il à Tony. « Ce n'est pas la première fois. » Il est clairement heureux de savoir quelque chose que Tony ne sait pas.

« Vraiment ? Depuis quand ça dure ? » Jarvis allait vraiment devoir le tenir à jour des derniers ragots.

Steve remplit la tasse de Miriam, puis va vers le placard pour sortir une énorme tasse que Tony espère être pour lui. « Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais il a passé Noël avec la famille de Darcy, donc je suppose que ce n'est pas quelque chose de temporaire. » Il remplit la tasse, et l'apporte à Tony qui pleure presque de gratitude.

Puis Tony oublie tout au sujet de Darcy et Clint parce que Natasha arrive, seulement vêtu d'un drap, et repart avec trois tasses de café.

« Aha ! » Crie Tony, en pointant Steve du doigt. « Tu ne le savais pas ça, hein ? » Tony non plus – et il n'a aucune idée de qui sont les deux autres personnes même s'il pourrait faire quelques suppositions – mais il prend ça pour une victoire.

« Il faut que je fasse plus de café. » Dit Steve.

Après s'être remis du choc initial, Tony est soulagé. Il se passe tellement de choses dans cette maison que ce qui s'est passé la veille semble presque ennuyeux. Les chances pour que quelqu'un l'ai vu tripoter Steve dans un coin sont faibles. Et Steve n'en parlerait à personne, Tony est au moins sûr de ça.

Il traîne dans la cuisine un moment, par politesse, parce que Miriam, qui est une pipelette le matin, est là. Elle a apprécié le bordel de la fête, et s'en souvient plus que Tony. Selon elle, c'était un grand moment pour tous, et elle pense que Tony et Steve ont de très bons amis. Son sac est bombé de jetons de poker, bien que Tony soit incapable de se rappeler qu'ils y aient joué à un moment donné.

Steve est poli et assez sympa, mais il ne regarde pas Tony dans les yeux quand il lui parle. Tony, honnêtement, ne sait pas quand cette habitude à commencer, mais, de toute façon, il l'insère dans son plan général pour mettre une certaine distance entre Steve et lui, alors il ne s'y attarde pas.

Tony finit sa tasse de café, puis une autre, et mange un morceau de toast parce que Miriam insiste, et envisage d'aller prendre une douche puis mettre la main sur les données nanotechnologiques que Jarvis a examiné pendant que tout le monde buvait.

« Prête à rentrer ? » Demande Steve à Miriam. Il fait un signe vague vers Tony. « Jarvis peut nous appeler un taxi ? Je rentre à Brooklyn avec elle. »

Tony n'est pas invité, apparemment, ce qui est bien. Il prend deux résolutions pour la nouvelle année : inventer cinq choses à faire avant son anniversaire, et ne pas implorer Steve de le baiser. Rester à la maison, dans l'atelier aujourd'hui, aller certainement aider.

« Ça semble bien. » Dit-il, et il se penche pour embrasser la joue de Miriam. Il prend ensuite sa tasse et retourne à l'étage réveiller Thor, parce que son marteau est accroché à la poignet du déambulateur de Miriam.

.

.

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que Tony envoie au diable une de ses résolutions. Moins de deux semaines, en fait.

Une sorte de visqueuse, dégoûtante race extraterrestre se crashe dans un centre commercial à Jersey, et l'enfer se déchaîne. Il faut les Avengers, les X-Men et les Quatre Fantastiques au complet pour remettre les choses en ordre, et il finissent par détruire une partie du centre commercial dans le processus.

Ils ont presque fini de chercher des survivants dans les décombres (ou des étrangers plus visqueux), quand Tony se retrouve dans ce qui était autrefois un magasin de Hot Topic, avec Steve et Cyclope.

Steve et Tony se comportent normalement lorsqu'ils travaillent ensemble, même maintenant. Ils ne se chamaillent pas moins qu'avant qu'ils deviennent brièvement amis, parce que Steve peut être poli et réfléchi, et que lui, et leurs styles sont trop différents pour que ce ne soit pas un problème. C'est la seule chose qui n'a pas vraiment changé, et leur lieu de travail est le seul endroit où Tony peut être encore totalement à l'aise avec lui.

« Eh ! » Crie quelqu'un. Ils se retournent tous et aperçoivent un flic, couvert de poussière et de vase alienne. « Il y a des voitures écrasées qui bloquent la route, et l'ambulance ne peut pas passer. Quelqu'un peut venir donner un coup de main ? »

Cyclope s'avance immédiatement, mais le flic le retient. « Whoa, pas toi, mon pote. Il y a du gaz qui s'est répandu. On a pas besoin d'un incendie en plus de tout le reste. »

« Ce n'est pas – » Commence le mutant mais Thor crie, quelque part : « Je vous suis, ami ! » et le flic décolle sans un regard en arrière.

Cyclope se retourne, grommelant, et tapa sur un stand dédié à Twilight, qui s'écroula immédiatement en une masse de coton noir et de visages vampiriques scintillants. Il gronda à nouveau, et dégagea le tas d'un coup de pied, avant de se figer en voyant Steve et Tony le regardant.

« Hey, wow, » Dit Tony. « Je suis aussi choqué que toi que la Team Edward ait gagné, mais nous devons rester ensemble, mec. »

« Est-ce, hum, tu vas bien ? » Demande Steve. Il lève à moitié son bouclier, au cas où Cyclope déciderait de les tuer.

« Mes rayons ne sont pas faits de feu. » Dit le mutant, étrangement intense. « Ils ne sont pas brûlants. Il s'agit d'une force commautionnelle. Combien de fois vais-je devoir l'expliquer ? » Il donne encore quelques coups de pied dans le tas de vêtements et s'en va.

« Okay. » Dit Tony. « C'était un peu bizarre. »

« Team Edward ? » Demande Steve.

« Tu n'imagines même à quel point je suis heureux de savoir que tu ne connais pas. » Lui répond Tony.

Ils font le tour du magasin, se frayant un chemin à travers les piles de débris constitués principalement de jouets Angry Bird et de Doc Martens. Il y a personne ici – le centre commercial a été évacué assez rapidement – mais ils continuent à chercher.

Tony sort de l'arrière-salle – un cauchemar imprimé léopard – pour trouver Steve appuyé contre la caisse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, stoïque et déterminé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demande Tony avec méfiance. Il regarde autour de lui, mais ne voit rien d'anormal.

Steve se rapproche, enlève son casque, le pose sur le comptoir. « Je dois te parler. »

 _Oh oh_ , pense Tony. Enlever le casque est le signe d'une conversation sérieuse. « Maintenant ? »

« Oui. J'ai besoin de – » Commence le soldat, avant de s'arrêter, frustré, faisant de grands gestes vers Tony. « Tu peux ouvrir l'armure, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Tony ne veut pas – il a le sentiment que la conversation qu'ils sont sur le point sera beaucoup plus facile à gérer s'il peut rester caché derrière le visage d'acier de son armure – mais il obéit.

« Vas-y. » Dit-il, une fois que son visage apparaît et que ses yeux s'habituent à l'éclairage. « Alors ? »

Steve le regarde dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semble être des semaines et demande : « Pourquoi as-tu cessé d'être mon ami ? »

Tony n'est pas du tout prêt pour cette question. Il pense, _oh merde_ , et la visage de l'armure se remet si vite sur le sien qu'il sursaute, avant de le saisir stupidement entre ses mains, ce qui ne fait rien bien sûr. « Attends, non, ce n'est pas – merde ! » Dit-il. Sur l'écran, il peut voir Steve le regarder, la bouche tordue par le gêne. « Jarvis, tu peux – »

« Mes excuses, monsieur. » Énonce Jarvis. « Vos signes vitaux indiquent une menace dans les environs, qui a initié la séquence de verrouillage d'urgence. »

« Je vais bien, je vais bien. » Se justifie Tony, mais il ne va pas bien, il est terrifié, mais le casque s'ouvre à nouveau. Il l'enlève complètement cette fois, par sécurité. « Désolé, c'était pas censé arrivé, promis. » Dit-il, bien qu'il se rende compte tardivement qu'il aurait pu s'envoler loin, plaidant un dysfonctionnement, s'il avait réfléchi.

Steve le regarde en silence. Il n'est pas amusé. « Répond à ma question. »

Il prend brusquement conscience qu'il est de Captain America, en uniforme, et qu'il exige des réponses de sa part. L'emmerdeur.

Tony prend une profonde inspiration. Il peut le faire. « Je n'ait pas cessé d'être ton ami. Nous sommes toujours amis. » Dit-il doucement. Peut-être que jouer l'idiot va marcher avec Steve.

Steve secoue immédiatement la tête. Mauvaise stratégie finalement. « Non, nous ne le sommes pas. Ne ment pas. »

« Eh, c'est pas un mensonge. » Répond Tony, essayant de paraître aussi nonchalant que possible. « Les amis ont juste des hauts et des bas, voilà tout. Parfois, on traîne beaucoup avec quelqu'un, et parfois on ne le fait pas. Ce n'est pas – tu me crois pas, hein ? » Demande-t-il, quand il voit Steve lui jeter un regard noir.

« Non. » Sa mâchoire est serrée, si serrée que ses lèvres bougent à peine.

« Je suis vraiment occupé ? Je suis allergique à ton eau de cologne ? Coulson m'a interdit de devenir ton ami ? Trop de travail ? »

Steve secoue à nouveau la tête.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je dois m'excuser. » Admet Tony. Il hausse les épaules, mais ça ne se voit pas à travers l'armure.

« Et pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas d'être honnête ? » Demande Steve, avec une pointe de sarcasme, ce qui est très inhabituel. Tony va avoir des ennuis.

Être honnête est l'option la moins attrayante de toutes, pense Tony, mais, très bien. C'est parti : « Je doit arrêter de traîner autant avec toi. » Commence-t-il. « Parce que je ne veux pas être juste ami avec toi. Et je ne pense pas que tu t'en rendes compte, que tu le veuilles, alors je choisis. Nous devons arrêter. »

Les bras de Steve retombent près de ses flancs, et ses yeux s'élargissent de manière comique. « Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? »

« Pas du tout. » Répond Tony. Aussi douloureuse que cette conversation est, c'est presque bon de pouvoir tout déballer. « Écoute, je ne peux pas me languir après quelqu'un qui ne veut pas coucher avec moi, et je n'ai pas réellement le temps de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, donc on doit arrêter. Ce n'est pas personnel, c'est juste un problème de gestion de temps. »

« Tu veux coucher avec moi ? » Demande Steve. Il fait un pas vers Tony, qui doit lutter contre l'envie de faire lui aussi un pas, mais dans la direction opposée.

« Oui, » dit Tony. Il agite une main impuissante. _Qu'est-ce que tu peux y faire ?_

Steve regarde par-dessus son épaule les restes de la porte du Hot Topic, puis se tourne vers Tony. « Tu veux vraiment – ? »

« Oui. » Répète Tony, cette fois un peu maussade. Dieu, c'est une torture. C'est comme arraché un pansement pour en découvrir un autre en-dessous. « Oui, je veux te baiser, d'accord ? Je le veux toujours. Je veux enlever tous tes vêtements, poser ma bouche sur toi, te sucer – »

« Moi aussi. » Dit Steve, vite.

« – jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de – quoi ? »

« J'ai dit que je le voulais aussi. » Dit à nouveau Steve, un peu plus fort cette fois, dans un effort considérable. Son visage est rouge. « Je veux – » il ne parvient pas à se résoudre de dire _coucher_ ou _baiser_. « – faire ça, ou essayer du moins. Avec toi. »

Tony se tient là, clignant des yeux vers lui, digérant l'information. Il était à des millions d'années de se douter de ça. Steve le fixe avec un regard qui semble être un mélange de terreur et de luxure.

« Hum, tu aimes aussi les gars ? De cette manière ? » Demande Tony après reprit ses esprits. Parce que ça lui semble encore impossible.

« Certains gars. » Admet Steve. On dirait qu'il essaye de ne pas se tortiller. C'est probablement quelque chose dont il n'a jamais discuté à haute voix avec quelqu'un avant, et Tony compatit, jusqu'à ce qu'il souvienne de ce qu'il vient de dire.

« Certains gars. » Répète Tony. _Gars_ , au pluriel. « Comme moi et qui d'autre ? » Ils vivent avec Clint et Thor – ça pourrait juste être une sorte de syndrome de Stockholm bizarre l'attirant vers tous les cinglés sexy des environs.

Steve hésite, puis dit : « Et Bucky. »

« Bucky ? »

Putain de merde. _Putain de merde_. Tony pense à toutes ces conversations qu'ils avaient eu sur la vie de Steve, toutes les histoires sur lui et Bucky, celle sur la façon dont il avait sauvé Bucky, et il se rend compte qu'il est un idiot, un gigantesque idiot, de ne pas avoir remarqué que pendant tout ce temps Steve ne faisait pas juste le deuil d'un amour perdu, mais de deux.

Il fait un pas vers Steve, puis réalise ce qu'il fait et s'arrête. Steve fait à son tour un pas vers lui, et ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre.

Il attrape Steve par la nuque et l'attire vers lui pour l'embrasser, et ce n'est pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Ce n'est pas un des baisers doux et chastes des films des années 1940, c'est chaud et désespéré, et la langue de Steve est dans sa bouche, et ils tintent l'un contre l'autre parce que Steve tient toujours son bouclier et Tony est encore dans son armure et, dieu, il veut le toucher, veut le sentir, mais il est dans une _putain_ d'armure. Tout ce qu'il peut sentir est la bouche de Steve contre la sienne, la main de Steve dans ses cheveux, le tenant serré, inclinant sa tête vers la droite. Tony a encore ses gants, et il ne peut même pas toucher tout la peau –

« Merde. » Dit-il quand ils se séparent, haletant. La bouche de Steve se déplace sur sa mâchoire, tente de pousser jusqu'à son cou, mais Tony ne peut pencher la tête en arrière à cause de son armure. Il veut crier de frustration.

« Ton timing craint. » Dit Tony, un peu chancelant, alors que les dents de Steve mordille son oreille.

« Je sais. » Steve rit, un peu, un son guttural que Tony ne l'a jamais entendu faire avant et un frisson lui remonte la colonne vertébrale.

« Merde, touches-moi. » Dit-il contre la tempe de Steve. « Je veux sentir - »

« Je te touche. » Halète Steve.

« Non, pas comme – touches-moi, avec ta peau, quelque chose – » Il est coincé dans ce _conteneur_ métallique géant, il ne peut rien sentir, c'est horrible.

Il y a un bruit fort quand le bouclier touche le sol, Steve arrache ses gants avec ses dents et saisit le visage de Tony entre ses mains, l'embrasse à nouveau, et Tony fait un bruit embarrassant aigu. Ils sont tous les deux en sueur, ça devrait être brut, mais les mains de Steve sont sur son visage et son cou, ses doigts s'enroulant derrière ses oreilles, et Tony pourrait presque venir juste avec ça. Il enroule ses mains métalliques autour des biceps et s'accroche, gémissant dans la bouche de Steven mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Hulk hurler : « Avengers partir maintenant ! » et qu'ils ne s'écartent, les yeux hagards et étourdis.

.

.

C'est le plus long débriefing qu'ils aient connu. Tony est assis autour d'une table avec toute son équipe ainsi que Coulson et Fury, essayant de ne pas regarder avidement Steve à travers la pièce. Sa peau est trop tendue, son visage trop chaud, et il n'arrive pas à croire que tout le monde agisse de façon normal alors qu'il est sur le point de s'enfuir, d'exploser ou de plaquer Steve au sol ; il n'est pas certain de ce qui arrivera en premier.

Pire encore, Fury demande de parler « juste une seconde » à Tony après la réunion, et Tony a un moment de panique à l'idée que Fury sache déjà, mais il se trouve qu'il veut juste demande à Tony d'arrêter de dire aux gens que Coulson est le gardien des Avengers. Ce qui est totalement injuste, parce que Clint est celui qui a commencé à en parler le premier. Mais Tony veut rentrer aussi vite que possible à la maison, de sorte qu'il se fait passer pour contrit, et accepte d'obéir, si rapidement et si facilement que Fury finit encore plus suspect.

Quand il sort finalement, Steve l'attend dans le couloir, semblant nerveux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » Demande-t-il, avant que Tony puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ayant probablement envisagé la même chose que lui.

« Il ne sait pas. » Dit Tony, et ça n'aide pas mais le sourire de Steve est immédiatement soulagé. « Mais tu as compris qu'avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi est probablement une mauvaise idée, non ? » C'est une avertissement standard.

Steve laisse échapper un court éclat de rire. « Ouai, je sais. » Répond-t-il. Puis il ajoute : « De plus, Fury m'a prévenu qu'il me tuerait personnellement si je passais plus de trente minutes seul avec toi, parce que tu as une mauvaise influence. »

« Eh, eh bien, tu as brisé cette règle il y a déjà un moment. » Tony hausse les épaules. Il est assez bon pour ne pas insister sur les règles brisées.

Steve lui sourit, ample et facile, un sourire que Tony est certain que personne ne voit à part lui. « Je sais. Et je m'en fiche. »

« Génial. Parfait. » Dit Tony. « Sortons d'ici. »

« Allons chez moi. » Propose Steve, et Tony s'arrête juste à temps, parvient à ne pas laisser échapper un « _Es-tu fou ?_ » Il se demandait déjà comment diable il allait bien pouvoir supporter le trajet jusqu'à sa propre maison sans devenir fou de désir, maintenant il doit attendre jusqu'à Brooklyn ?

Mais Steve le regarde comme s'il ne peut attendre de le toucher, ses yeux s'attardant sur la bouche de Tony, ses mains, ses épaules. Il semble prendre sur lui pour garder ses mains près de ses flancs, pour ne pas les tendre vers lui, et il a ce regard qui ferait tout accepter à Tony. Même des choses stupides comme aller à Brooklyn pour une rencontre torride.

« Très bien. » Dit-il en faisant un travail admirable sur soi, pense-t-il, pour ne pas dévoiler à qu'il est sur le point de mourir de désir. « Je fais un détour rapide par la maison, et je te rejoins. »

Steve répond : « A toute à l'heure, » puis il tend la main et serre le bras de Tony, juste au-dessus du coude, juste une seconde, avant qu'il ne se détourne et s'en aille, tandis que Tony se tient là à essayer de convaincre ses genoux de ne pas faiblir.

.

.

Tony brise environ dix-sept règles du code de la route sur le chemin et monte les marches de l'immeuble deux par deux, même avec un sac plein à craquer sur l'épaule rempli de vêtements, de lubrifiant, de préservatif et de leurs brosses à dent, plus tout ce qu'il pense qu'il aura besoin, parce qu'il prévoit de passer la semaine à venir dans le lit de Steve, si Steve et le reste de l'univers le laissent faire.

À première vue, Steve semble parfaitement normal quand il ouvre la porte, mais il est un peu secoué, si on regarde attentivement. Il ne porte pas de ceinture, ses cheveux ne sont pas impeccablement peignés et il est pieds nus – Tony ne l'a jamais vu pieds nus avant.

Il attend à peine que Tony entre avant d'attraper à pleines mains sa chemise et l'embrasser. Tony laisse tomber son sac et grimpe pratiquement sur Steve comme sur un arbre, étourdi par le soulagement d'être enfin seul avec lui, et sans armure entre eux. Steve est déjà dur, s'appuyant contre l'estomac de Tony, les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux.

« Lit. » Réussit à dire Tony, et Steve prend sa main pour le conduire dans la chambre à coucher, Tony se sent un peu comme une vierge à sa nuit de noce, mais, une seconde plus tard, il est trop occupé à essayer d'enlever ses chaussures tout en embrassant Steve pour s'en soucier.

Steve se laisse tomber volontiers sur le dos, embrasse avidement Tony quand il grimpe au-dessus de lui, mais l'agressivité qu'ils manifestaient plus tôt semble lentement s'évaporer. Ils se pressent l'un contre l'autre, Tony essaye de faire attention et ne pas écraser Steve avec le réacteur arc, mais il y a trop de distractions, et il le fait sans doute. Il parvient difficilement à retirer la chemise de Steve, mais Steve ne fait pas un geste vers ses vêtements, n'essaye même pas de saisir ses fesses, ce qui est pourtant l'un des avantages en-dessous.

Ils restent ainsi pendant un certain temps, et Steve passe enfin ses mains sous la chemise de Tony, mais le milliardaire ne peut s'empêcher de constater que plus le temps, plus Steve se fait hésitant. Tony se soulève sur ses mains et l'observe. Ses cheveux sont emmêlés maintenant, et ses doigts glissent avec hésitation le long de la ceinture du pantalon de Tony avant qu'il n'essaye d'atteindre son cou pour l'embrasser.

« Hey, c'est pas grave si tu as changé d'avis. » Dit Tony, évitant de faire remarquer qu'il le tuera probablement si ça arrive.

La tête de Steve se repose sur l'oreiller. Son expression dit qu'il ne sait vraiment pas de quoi il parle. « Sur quoi ? » Demande-t-il, une ride de questionnement apparaissant sur son front.

 _Sur moi_ , pense Tony, mais il dit, « Sur nous. »

Les mains de Steve arrêtent de bouger. « Quoi ? »

« Tu sembles juste un peu … Je sais pas. » Passif. Réticent. Tony n'arrive pas à trouver de mot qui ne sonne pas insultant.

Maintenant, Steve comprend. Ses yeux se perdent dans le vide, fixant quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule droite de Tony alors que ses dents mordillent sa lèvre inférieure, inquiet. C'est révélateur, parce que Steve n'a jamais de tic nerveux. « Je, hum, je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait. » Dit-il, toujours sans regarder Tony. « Je veux dire, il y avait toujours des gens autour, et il y avait la guerre, et …. il y avait tout simplement pas beaucoup d'occasions. »

 _Et ensuite Bucky est mort_ , Steve ne le dit pas, il n'en a pas besoin – Tony connaît cette histoire par cœur.

Il est facile de comprendre que Steve Rogers, citoyen américain et soldat à la bannière étoilée, n'ait pas trouvé le moyen de se soustraire à la surveillance constante à laquelle il devait être soumis, même pour une quinzaine de minute. Tony repense à leur passage au Shield, une heure plus tôt, à ce que ce serait de vivre là-bas tout le temps, et il sais qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de le tolérer.

Steve croise finalement son regard, sourit un peu à contrecœur. « Donc maintenant tu sais. »

« Ça va, moi non plus je ne l'ai jamais fait. » Répond immédiatement Tony.

Steve pose sur lui un regard douteux, et roule des yeux. _Steve Rogers roule des yeux_. Tony ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il savait faire ça.

« Non, je suis sérieux. Je l'ai jamais fait, pas avec des mecs. Je veux dire, j'ai couché avec tellement de femmes que je ne pourrais pas me souvenir de toutes – » Les yeux de Steve s'élargissent, et pas dans le bon sens, ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à dire. « – mais pas tellement de gars. Il s'est passé quelques trucs parfois mais rien de très récent. Oh, sauf cette fois avec Wolverine à une fête à SoHo, mais tout le monde fait ça au moins une fois, dans ça compte à peine. »

« Wolverine ? » Demande Steve faiblement.

« Oui. Mais comme je l'ai dit – »

« Tout le monde ? » Dit-il moins faiblement.

Tony hausse une épaule. « Presque. Tu penses que je suis libre dans mes affections, tu devrais voir – okay, tu sais quoi, prends juste mes mots pour ce qu'ils sont, pas besoin de voir par toi-même. Donc, en gros, quelques déconnages ici et là, et j'ai dû regarder au moins vingts fois _Guerrier Anal IV_. »

Steve a ce regard sur le visage qui dit qu'il ne comprend qu'un mot sur deux.

Tony décide de résumer pour gagner du temps. « Tout ça pour dire que c'est pas important. »

« Très bien. » Dit Steve, un peu incertain, et préférant sans doute oublier les deux dernières minutes.

« J'ai réussi à te convaincre de coucher avec moi ? » Demande Tony, mais il connaît déjà la réponse à sa question, parce qu'il peut sentir Steve, encore dur, appuyer contre sa propre érection.

La Ride de Désapprobation (en capital maintenant, s'il-vous-plait) est sur le point de revenir. « Pas encore, mais tu devrais probablement te taire. »

Tony ne peut résister à cette belle invitation. « Alors tu ferais mieux de me donner quelque chose à faire avec ma bouche. » Dit-il, avec le sourire le plus persuasif qu'il connaisse.

Steve eut un sourire narquois (Narquois ! D'abord, il roule des yeux, maintenant un sourire en coin, que diable se passe-t-il ?) et l'attire à lui pour un baiser. Tony pense que Steve n'a pas vraiment exagéré son manque d'expérience, s'il se rend même pas compte que qu'il vient de lui proposer une fellation. Mais au moins, Tony comprend ce qui se passe maintenant, et tout va bien. Il décide de prendre son temps, d'être patient et compréhensif, de donner à Steve le temps de se sentir à l'aise avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Steve opte pour pour une autre stratégie, ses mains sont déjà sur la braguette de Tony.

La patience de Tony est surévalué de toute façon. Il saute hors du lit et se déshabille, puis s'occupe du pantalon de Steve, parce que le soldat semble trop (fort heureusement) occupé à contempler Tony à présent nu.

« Joli. » Dit Tony, appréciateur, quand il finit finalement de le déshabiller, prenant du recul pour mieux le regarder. C'est un spectacle curieusement convaincant, et Tony soupçonne Steve de l'avoir fait exprès.

Steve respire l'érotisme, la peau lisse et les muscles sculptés et la courbe de ses jambes, ses bras, sa poitrine, la douce crête de son estomac. Il n'est pas réel. Même son sexe est magnifique, comment est-ce possible ? Il est rougit, raide, déjà prêt.

Une des mains de Steve s'enroule derrière le genou de Tony, et la ramène sur lui, le pressant contre lui, et Tony n'a pas besoin de demander deux fois. Il chevauche ses cuisses, et le prend dans sa main, épais et lourd, et dès le premier contact Steve est à bout, soulevant les hanches. Ça fait sept décennies qu'il n'a pas été touché, se souvient Tony. Heureusement, le milliardaire réagit très bien à la pression et au défi.

Il humidifie ses doigts, les repose, descend jusqu'à la base puis remonte, et la tête de Steve glisse de gauche à droite sur l'oreiller. Il ne va probablement pas tenir une minute. Tony ouvre la bouche et lèche doucement le tête de la queue de Steve, et Steve se tend à nouveau et dit : « Oh, bon sang. »

Tony n'essaye pas seulement de rassurer Steve sur son manque d'expérience, lui-même n'a jamais fait cette chose en particulier. Il a reçu des fellations de beaucoup de gars, qui s'agenouillaient sans condition, mais il n'est pas habitué à être celui qui donne. Donner est impressionnant.

Il prend autant qu'il peut, glissant sa bouche sur toute la longueur jusqu'à sentir sa gorge se rebeller, et il doit ralentir. Puis il prend un nouveau rythme avec sa bouche et sa main, travaille un rythme soutenu qui devrait produire ses effets en peu de temps. Tony ne va pas le taquiner, alors que le soldat a attendu si longtemps.

Il faut seulement une ou deux minutes avant que les cuisses de Steve ne tremblent, qu'il ne renverse la tête en arrière, une main agrippant le drap, l'autre dans les cheveux de Tony. « _Oh wow, oh, oh wow,_ » dit-il, avant de se taire, ses mains serrant plus forts. « _Je –_ », puis il vient dans la bouche de Tony. Tony avale tout, le doux bruit que Steve fait quand il passe sa langue envoie d'agréables frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Steve gît, haletant en direction du plafond pendant une minute, serrant toujours la tête de Tony, et son bras retombe finalement. Lorsque Tony rampe de nouveau au-dessus de lui, il prend son visage dans ses mains et l'embrasse. « C'était incroyable. Merci. »

« Oh, mais de rien. » Dit Tony, se sentant maladroit. Il n'a jamais été remercié lors de rapports sexuels précédents, et c'est tout simplement absurde que Steve le fasse. La simple idée qu'il le remercie est absurde, parce que Steve est le gars le plus chaud avec qui il ait couché, et que c'est plutôt à Tony de dire merci.

« Je veux te faire ça. » Dit Steve alors qu'il retourne Tony sur le dos comme s'il ne pèse rien, et il glisse vers le bas du lit, clairement prêt à accomplir la mission qu'il s'est donné.

« Eh, tu as déjà fait ça avant ? » Ne peut que demander Tony, et Steve secoue la tête, écartant déjà les cuisses de Tony pour se glisser entre elles. « Tu n'es pas obligé de – »

« Je le veux. » Répète Steve, et Tony ouvre la bouche, puis la referme encore, parce que c'est la troisième ou quatrième fois qu'il parle de sexe avec Steve, pourquoi continuer ?

Ce qui suit est la fellation la plus atrocement approfondie que Tony ait connu. Steve prend son temps, le touche, le lèche, et déjà une partie de son esprit se fait la malle quand sa bouche glisse sur lui, chaude et humide, insupportablement habile.

Tony jure souvent dans cette situation, il ne peut tout simplement pas s'en empêcher, et même s'il pense que Steve sera scandalisé, il ne peut empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche. Plus il se sent venir, plus il jure, et très vite, il se met à décrire par de torrides détails à quel point il aime regarder Steve le sucer. Il voit Steve rougir mais le soldat ne s'arrête pas, et quand Steve lève les yeux sur le corps de Tony, rencontre son regard, sa bouche se déplaçant de haut en bas, Tony aime ça.

Steve fait venir l'orgasme peu à peu, insupportablement, explorant tranquillement, et Tony passe plusieurs minutes le cœur battant frénétiquement, sur le point de venir, si proche que c'en est angoissant.

« Oh, Dieu. Steve, s'il-te-plaît. » Gémit-il. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir jamais supplié avant, et Steve ne le fait même pas exprès. Tony doit se rappeler encore et encore de ne pas prendre la tête de Steve entre ses mains pour approfondir le contact.

Juste à la fin, il ne peut se retenir, il serre sa tête entre ses deux mains mais il n'a plus vraiment le contrôle, comme s'il s'accrocher à sa vie. Il va venir d'une minute à l'autre, tous les muscles de son corps tendu, et il a l'impression que ça ne va jamais arriver, alors quand il vient, il parvient à peine à prévenir Steve à temps.

Steve se recule et le finit avec sa main. Ensuite, il se redresse, le regardant béatement et triomphant, et il traîne sa bouche sur le torse de Tony, léchant une bande à travers le désordre sur son ventre. Il est si délicieusement sale que Tony peine à croire que c'est le même gars qui proclame son manque d'expérience antérieure. Tony le tire vers lui et l'embrasse, et ils glissent l'un contre l'autre, humide et chaud.

« C'est la chose la plus incroyable que j'ai vu. » Dit Tony, appréciateur, léchant le menton sale de Steve. « _Tu es_ incroyable, ça me tue. »

Steve est dur à nouveau, poussant et insistant contre le ventre de Tony. Tony cambre le dos, et Steve s'appuie contre lui, ferme les yeux au glissement humide de leur peau. « Oh, ça semble bien. » Dit le soldat, l'air un peu surpris.

Tony attrape ses fesses à deux mains et le serre contre lui. « Vas-y. »

.

.

Le sexe est génial. Steve a un talent pour lequel les stars du porno tueraient, et il s'est si ardemment consacré à apprendre les fellations que Tony pense qu'on devrait lui remettre un doctorat. Il est encore assez calme quand ils couchent – ce qui est une malheureuse conséquence de son passé, où le silence était de mise –, et Tony prend le pari de le faire crier le plus possible. Il s'avère que Steve a est plutôt doué également avec ses mains ; Tony apprend finalement qu'il n'a pas honte de mendier.

Steve ne prononce toujours pas de mot de plus de quatre lettres pendant l'acte, mais Tony continue d'essayer de le faire parler, et, même s'il passe par quarante nuances de rouge lorsqu'il insiste, Tony le veut toujours. Il est tellement beau à regarder que Tony comprend qu'il n'en aura jamais assez. Steve le remercie toujours, à chaque fois, mais il sait maintenant que ce n'est pas quelque chose de bizarre. C'est juste qu'il est poli, vraiment poli, même au lit. Après ça, Tony arrête de se sentir mal à l'aise à ce sujet. Après un moment, il commence même à trouver ça mignon.

En dehors de la chambre, les choses ne sont pas aussi bonnes, du moins dans la tête de Tony. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il est en train de faire, parce que le fait de s'accrocher à Steve est sûrement la recette du désastre. Ce n'est pas comme avec Pepper – il n'a aucune certitude, alors il essaye de savoir s'il fait erreur. Il pense en permanence à y mettre fin.

Pas quand ils travaillent ensemble, certainement pas quand ils couchent ensemble non plus, mais parfois la nuit, quand il regarde Steve dormir. Il a l'air si jeune, à bien des égards. Il est à peine plus qu'un enfant qui n'a jamais eu de relation comme celle-ci, qui a déjà perdu tous ceux dont il se souciait, mais qui a toujours confiance en Tony – ce qui est probablement sa pire erreur –, et qui est trop naïf pour voir que ça va mal finir.

Pepper a vu ce qui allait arriver, et elle est partie avant de finir par le haïr. Steve n'est pas si avisé, il ne rompra jamais. C'est pourquoi Tony doit le faire.

.

.

Il ne le fait pas, cependant.

Il y a beaucoup de sexe, surtout dans le lit de Tony, et Steve pense toujours qu'il peut y dormir toute la nuit – et il peut, totalement ! – et Tony passe beaucoup de temps à fixer son large dos, à dormir parfois, ou à laisser son esprit divaguer jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui vienne et qu'il ne la note sur son téléphone.

D'autres fois, Steve préfère rester chez lui, alors Tony passe la nuit à Brooklyn quand il le peut. Tony commence à y laisser traîner sa brosse à dents, même quand lui-même ne s'y trouve pas, et il apporte à Steve ces petits chocolats au lait qu'il aime. Et finalement, y installe la radio.

Steve ne laissera pas y installer du réseau, mais il est autorisé à utiliser au moins sa tablette dans l'appartement. Il l'a laisse sur la table de chevet à côté de ce qui est maintenant _son_ côté du lit, et, même s'il ne travaille pas beaucoup chez Steve, parfois il s'assied et cherche des idées, pendant que Steve répond à son courrier de fans.

Steve répond méthodiquement à chaque lettre avec une photo dédicacée – un des ces clichés promotionnels que Fury les a forcé à prendre – et une courte note, plus quelques autocollants ou tatouages temporaires, ou tout ce que le Shield est disposé à fournir cette semaine-là. La seule autre personne que Tony connaît et qui passe autant de temps à répondre aux lettres est, étonnement, Natasha.

Tony, lui, a embauché quelqu'un pour envoyer une photo à toutes les personnes qui lui écrivent. Dummy signe les photos promotionnelles par lot de mille à la fois. Il est programmé pour imiter parfaitement la signature de Tony, et il n'a jamais mal à la tête à cause de l'encre du marqueur.

Steve a une deuxième petite chambre dans son appartement qui est meublée d'un banc de musculation et pas grand chose d'autre. Les murs sont décorés avec de nombreux dessins que Steve a reçu d'enfants : des reproductions colorées de Captain America, parfois des Avengers également.

Il y en a des centaines, des rectangles de papier froissé qui représentent Captain America en train de sauver des chiens de bâtiments incendiés, et d'autres choses héroïques que Steve n'a jamais réellement faites, mais qu'il fera certainement si on lui en laisse l'occasion. D'autres décrivent les artistes eux-mêmes debout à côté de Steve, se tenant parfois la main. Les images sont un kaléidoscope de rayures crochues et d'étoiles au hasard, signées en lettres laborieusement inscrites (dont beaucoup sont écrites accidentellement à l'envers). Les cheveux de Steve sont aussi généralement jaunes vifs.

Tony peut à peine supporter de les regarder, de regarder le dos droit de Steve alors qu'il s'assoit au bureau, qu'il remercie chaque enfant d'avoir pris le temps de lui écrire. Quand il rentre, Steve colle soigneusement chaque dessin sur le mur, comme s'il s'agissait d'un chef d'œuvre unique en son genre.

Steve est probablement le meilleur homme que Tony ait jamais connu. Il est patient, et gentil, et fort, et courageux. Il n'est jamais mesquin, méchant ou avare. Il est généreux, confiant, et altruiste, et il n'hésite jamais à aider ou à défendre quelqu'un qui en a besoin. Il fait en sorte que tous ceux qui vivent autour de lui – Tony y compris – souhaitent être une meilleure personne.

Il ressemble parfaitement à Captain America, et Tony a du mal à le laisser partir.

.

.

« J'ai encore fait quelque chose de stupide. » Dit Tony quand Pepper répond au téléphone. « J'ai couché avec Steve. »

« Avec … Steve ? » Répond-t-elle lentement, confuse. « Steve qui ? »

« Steve Martin, je suis un grand fan du banjo. » Dit-il. « Steve Rogers, Pepper. Un grand blond, qui s'habille comme l'Oncle Sam. »

Il y a un silence abasourdi. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas réussi à lui couper le siffler. Il en est presque fier.

« Je savais pas que tu étais – je veux dire – c'est un homme. » Balbutie-t-elle.

« Oui, je sais, Pepper. J'ai eu l'occasion de le remarquer pendant que je le suçais. » A l'autre bout de la ligne, Pepper semble s'étouffer. « Vraiment, ça ne devrait pas être surprise. Je ne suis seulement qu'à, allez, 53% hétéro. »

« Depuis quand ? Tony – je ne – »

« Tu te souviens de Ramon ? Le masseur ? »

Il y eut un halètement audible. Deux fois en un appel, bravo.

« Tu m'a dit que tu avais mal au dos ! »

« C'est vrai. Et il m'a aidé pour ça, et plus. »

Il sourit. Pepper n'a pas l'air contente.

« Tony, j'étais dans la pièce voisine la plupart du temps. Je répondais au téléphone, je lisais tes e mails, je travaillais, pendant que tu étais … »

« Tu aurais pu nous rejoindre. » Dit-il gaiement. Il peut pratiquement l'entendre écumer de rage.

« Et tu aurais pu le faire en dehors des heures de travail. » Dit-elle, les mots coupés.

« Mais c'était du travail. » Insiste Tony.

Il y eut une pause avant qu'elle ne comprenne. « Tu le payais ? »

Tony ne comprend pas pourquoi tout ça est si difficile à comprendre. « Quelle partie de ' _c'était mon masseur_ ' tu as du mal à comprendre ? »

« Oh mon dieu. » Dit-elle. Tony peut pratiquement l'entendre se pincer l'arrête du nez. « Tony, payer pour du sexe est illégal. »

« Hey, je n'ai pas besoin de payer pour coucher. » Dit-il, un peu offensé. « Je l'ai payé pour le massage, et je lui ai donné un pourboire pour la fin heureuse. Allez, Pepper, il s'est aussi amusé, et j'ai presque financé seul son diplôme universitaire. »

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. » Dit-elle. « C'est tellement dégoûtant. »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de critiquer mes orientations sexuelles ? » Demande Tony, avec une incrédulité simulée, juste pour l'énerver. « Parce que – »

« Non, je ne suis pas en train de te critiquer. » L'interrompt-elle. « Je dis juste que c'était vraiment inapproprié – »

« Je dois dire que je commence à me sentir vulnérable là, à parler de mes sentiments, et – »

« – que mon patron fasse l'amour dans son bureau alors que j'étais juste derrière la porte. » Conclut-elle.

« – j'ai besoin de temps aide. Et puis, depuis quand je me comportes correctement de toute façon ? »

Il l'a eu. Elle doit le savoir, car elle n'essaie même pas de trouver un exemple. Il décide de ne pas lui dire qu'il a couché vraiment souvent, avec beaucoup de personnes différentes, alors qu'elle était dans l'autre pièce.

« Quoi qu'il en soit. » Dit Tony, parce qu'ils sont loin du sujet de conversation initial maintenant. « Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est une très mauvaise idée ? »

Elle y réfléchit pendant si longtemps que Tony écarte le téléphone de son oreille et regarde l'écran, vérifie que l'appel n'a pas été coupé.

« Est-ce que ça l'est ? » Lui demande-t-elle finalement.

« Oui, c'est probablement pourquoi je l'ai fait. »

Pepper sait mieux que quiconque que Tony a une longue tradition des mauvaises décisions à maintenir.

Il entend une voix en arrière plan, une voix masculine – Mr Ryan putain de Reynolds lui-même, sans aucun doute. Pepper dit « Attends une seconde, » puis il entend le bruissement sourd distinct qui indique qu'elle couvre le téléphone avec sa main.

Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard.

« Désolée pour ça. »

« Hé, » Dit Tony, une pensée délicieuse à l'esprit. « Est-ce que j'ai interrompu quelque chose ? Vous étiez en train de – ? »

« Non. » Dit-elle.

« Hum, c'est dommage. » Dit Tony. C'est son but dans la vie, faire chier ce fils de pute, d'une façon ou d'une autre, juste une fois.

« Je déteste te le dire, » Commence Pepper, la voix amusée, « mais je n'aurais pas répondu. »

« Toutes ses années ensemble, et pas de loyauté. Aucune. »

« Tu sais, » Dit Pepper, pensive, ignorant ses faux reproches. « Steve pourrait ne pas être un si mauvais choix que ça pour toi. »

« Tu es folle ? » Tony doit le demander. « C'est un choix terrible. Quand on ne couche pas ensemble, la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser c'est à quel point c'est un mauvais choix. Et tu es censé m'encourager dans ce sens. »

« Alors, peut-être que tu devrais arrêter d'y penser. » Dit Pepper, ce qui est le plus stupide, le pire conseil qu'il ait jamais entendu, et sa vie a été rempli de gens qui ont essayé de lui donner des conseils. Et il a du mal à croire que Pepper, qui a passé des années à essayer de refréner ses pulsions les plus basses, en essayant de le faire réfléchir avant d'agir, lui dise de jeter sa prudence aux orties.

C'est sans espoir, et un peu confus, alors il éteint son téléphone.

Un jour ou deux plus tard, cependant, il se demande si elle n'a pas raison. Peut-être qu'il a besoin d'arrêter d'essayer d'analyser la situation. Peut-être qu'il a besoin d'arrêter d'essayer d'y trouver un sens, et de se laisser aller à ce qu'il ressent.

Mais c'est là tout le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne souvient toujours avec une clarté douloureuse ce qu'il a ressenti pour elle, comment il a cru dans son cœur que c'était ça l'amour, qu'il resterait pour toujours avec Pepper.

Il ne fait plus confiance à son cœur.

.

.

Tony n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire pour la Saint-Valentin ; c'est pourquoi il éclate presque en larmes de joie quand Steve l'informe qu'ils le passeront avec Miriam. C'est parfait, c'est excellent, c'est une si belle solution que Tony est embarrassé de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Tony et Steve peuvent passer leur soirée avec les uns ou avec les autres, même sortir pour un bon repas (cher), mais ils ne le feront pas seulement tous les deux. Et Steve ne veut pas que Tony dépense trop d'argent. Tony peut juste acheter des fleurs, ce qu'il aime secrètement faire.

« Ce que je n'arrive pas à croire, » dit Tony à Miriam, une fois qu'ils sont assis à table, « c'est que vous soyez libre le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Qu'est-il arrivé au gars avec la Jaguar ? »

« Oh, je ne peux pas sortir pour la Saint-Valentin avec lui. » Répond-t-elle en plissant les yeux vers le menu. « Il doit le passer avec sa femme de sa vie. »

Le regard sur le visage de Steve est inestimable. Puis Miriam tapote la main de Steve et dit :

« Détendez-vous, mon cher, c'est l'anniversaire de sa fille, c'est tout. Il est veuf comme moi. »

Malgré que Steve ait manqué de faire commencer la soirée par une crise cardiaque du fait du manque de souplesse morale des nonagénaires, ils passent un bon moment et boivent beaucoup de vin très cher. Tony pense que Steve a l'air très beau dans son costume bleu foncé, porté cette fois avec une cravate qui appartient à Tony, parce que Steve a un goût horrible en matière de cravates.

Malheureusement, on apprend qu'ils sont là et, au moment où ils quittent le restaurant, quatre ou cinq photographes apparaissent à l'entrée.

Steve, qui est normalement incroyablement gentil chaque fois que quelqu'un veut lui parler, lui serrer la main et prendre sa photo, déteste les paparazzi. Il baisse la tête, ce que Tony le voit rarement faire en public, et regarde fixement le trottoir en marchant vers la voiture. Avec Miriam, c'est lent. Happy est là, attendant la porte ouverte.

« Pourquoi tout le monde prend des photos ? » Demande Miriam en regardant autour d'elle tandis que les flashs se succèdent rapidement.

 _Dis-lui,_ dit silencieusement Tony alors que Happy aide la veille femme à entrer dans la voiture. Steve secoue la tête et pointe son menton vers Tony. _Non, dis-lui toi_.

« Vous êtes célèbres ? » Demande-t-elle une fois qu'ils sont tous dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour vers Brooklyn. « Parce que vous avez pas l'air célèbre, vous être gentils. »

« Hum, merci. » Dit Steve.

Tony décide que ça suffit. « Oui, nous sommes célèbres. » Dit-il. « Je suis Iron Man. » Il désigne Steve. « Et c'est Captain America. »

Miriam le regarde, puis regarde Steve, et le regarde à nouveau.

« Bien sûr. » Dit-elle, ajustant délicatement sa juge sur ses genoux croisés. « Et je suis Wonder Woman. »

.

.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Steve est à quatre pattes, remuant sous les doigts de Tony en lui dont l'autre main enserre sa queue.

« Tu es proche, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmure Tony.

« Oui. »

Steve étouffe, ses hanches ne s'arrêtent jamais, poussant contre les doigts de Tony, contre son poing ; les muscles de son dos, de ses cuisses, de ses fesses, se déplaçant et se contractant alors que Tony va plus vite, et plus vite encore.

Il reste silencieux quand il vient, rien qu'une respiration haletante, et un frisson qui traverse tout son corps quand il se resserre autour de ses doigts. Tony ne se lasse pas de le regarder.

Steve s'effondre avec un gémissement, puis a un ronronnement heureux quand Tony grimpe sur lui et lui mordille les épaules. Steve est déjà venu deux fois, Tony pas du tout. Il est prêt, plus que prêt. Son sexe glisse facilement contre ses fesses, et Tony bouge avec désinvolture, sans vraiment y penser, attendant patiemment que Steve se rétablisse avant de lui demander une fellation. C'est la Saint-Valentin, Tony sait être romantique.

Steve murmure : « Oui, fais-le. » Et Tony reste confus une seconde – faire quoi ? – puis il bégaie, et ses hanches bougent d'elles-mêmes pendant que son esprit bloque une seconde. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru, parce qu'il ne l'a jamais mentionné, parce qu'il n'y a jamais pensé. D'accord, c'est pas vrai, il y pense constamment, et maintenant Steve est … Steve lui demande de le faire.

« Tu es sûr ? » Peut-être ne pensent-ils pas à la même chose ?

Steve redresse les fesses et se frotte contre lui. « Oui. » Dit-il. Sa voix est rauque et dure ; Tony ne l'a jamais entendu ainsi. « Je t'ai assez attendu pour – »

« Tu as attendu ? » Laisse échapper Tony, puis il se casse presque la jambe en bondissant vers le tiroir qui contient les préservatifs.

Le lubrifiant est quelque part sur le lit, et il lui faut quelques secondes frénétiques pour le localiser. Steve, qui avait laissé tombé sa tête entre ses bras, la relève pour le regarder quand il met le préservatif et applique ce qui est probablement une quantité ridiculement élevée de lubrifiant.

Lorsque Tony fait un mouvement vers lui, Steve se remet à quatre pattes. Il est déjà dur. Ce sérum est un miracle.

Tony essaye de prendre son temps, caresse sa hanche, mais Steve le prend si facilement, poussant contre lui comme s'il ne peut attendre. Tony est en lui avant de s'en rendre compte, clignant des yeux à l'instant où il s'écarte pour entrer à nouveau avec quelque chose comme de l'étonnement. _C'est réellement en train de se passer ?_

Ça l'est. Et il s'avère que se faire prendre brise la règle de Steve de rester silencieux. Il ne se transforme pas en crieur, ce n'est pas aussi dramatique, mais il dit : « Oui, comme ça » et « Plus vite, s'il-te-plaît » ou encore « Oh, plus fort, oui, là. » Il le dit de cette voix qui donne à Tony l'impression que son cerveau va fondre.

Steve vient une première fois sans qu'il est besoin de le toucher, le dos arqué et haletant. Tony continue de le prendre, et la deuxième fois qu'il vient, il le prend en main alors qu'il se penche sur lui, le torse appuyé contre son dos. Et Steve les porte tous les deux, et, quand il vient, il dit son nom. C'est assez pour briser Tony, et il le suit avec un gémissement étranglé.

Une fois qu'il reprend son souffle, Tony se soulève suffisamment pour que Steve puisse se retourner sur le dos, puis il s'assoie sur ses genoux après avoir retiré le préservatif. Il s'attend à ce que Steve le remercie maintenant, c'est habituellement ce qu'il fait, mais pas là.

Steve passe doucement ses mains sur son ventre, sur son torse, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts viennent entourer le réacteur Arc. Il ne dit rien du tout.

Tony entoure les poignets de Steve de ses mains et s'accroche.

.

.

Clint n'est probablement pas le seul à remarquer ce qu'il se passer, mais il est le seul à en parler à Tony.

Les Avengers font la fête dans un ancien entrepôt reconverti, quelque chose à des kilomètres de ce qu'ils font d'habitude, mais cet entrepôt est le terrain de jeu des _Lady Killers,_ deux femmes qui ressemblent à des gosses mais qui font plus de morts que Bruce ne déchire de chemises.

Les _Lady Killers_ ne se laissent pas prendre son combattre, mais les autres membres de leur gang sont assez intelligents et connaisseuses ; ils se laissent prendre. Juste par minutie, les Avengers les rassemblent tous, et c'est ainsi que Clint et Tony se retrouvent au troisième étage, où sept personnes sont menottées en cercle autour d'une poutre de soutien – quatre hommes, deux femmes et un gars dans un costume de hot-dog en mousse.

« Je suis juste là pour chanter un joyeux anniversaire ! » Proteste le Hot-dog. Son costume est bizarrement tordu, et l'ouverture sur le devant est décentré et couvre la moitié de son visage. « Je ne connais même pas ces gars ! »

« Les flics vont régler ça. » Dit Clint, puis il fait un pas menaçant vers lui comme s'il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose. Le Hot-dog se tait.

Ils se contentent de rester là à attendre que les flics viennent récupérer les prisonniers – les _Lady Killers_ ont déjà été emmenées par le Shield. Tony enlève son masque et feuillette la pile de disques vinyle à côté de la chaîne stéréo. Ce sont des vieux tubes que les gens écoutent probablement avec ironie, comme Kenny Rogers et Bing Crosby. Tony secoue la tête.

Mais alors qu'il veut s'éloigner, il trouve un disque de Glenn Miller, _In the Mood_. Il se tourne vers le piller.

« Hé, je peux le garder ? »

Un mec de l'autre côté du pilier tourne difficilement la tête pour voir de quoi il parle. Il porte une moustache et des lunettes coca-cola. « Euh, bien sûr. » Dit-il.

Clint, appuyé d'un air ennuyé contre le mur, renifle.

« Merci. » Dit Tony. Steve va l'adorer.

« Tu es incroyable. » Lui dit Clint. Puis, au type à la moustache : « Il assez d'argent pour s'acheter des milliards de disques. Demandes-lui de payer. »

« Non, c'est bon. » Répond nerveusement le gars. « Prends-le. »

« Tu vois, il veut que je le garde. » Balance Tony. Puis, il trouve un verre propre et se sert une margarita depuis le pichet sur la table.

Clint le fusille du regard quand il se dirige vers le canapé et sort de l'armure.

« T'es sérieux ? »

« Ils sont complètement perdus de toute façon, et j'ai soif. » Il goûte. « Assez bon. Tu en veux ? »

« Non, merci. » Répond Clint, et il tourne … caresser son arc. Il le fait, vraiment. Souvent. Tony essaie de ne pas regarder.

« C'est moi qui l'ai fait. » Lance une des femmes. Elle a des tatouages couvrant ses deux bras, et une coupe de cheveux à la Betty Page. « Le secret, c'est beaucoup de citrons. »

Le gars en Hot-dog se tourne immédiatement vers elle et lui dit : « Hey, dis-leur ! Dis-leur que je ne vous connais pas ! »

« Fermes-là, Oscar Mayer. » Dit Clint.

Juste à cet instant, Steve passe la porte et s'arrête immédiatement quand il voit le hot-dog. Il lance un regard interrogateur vers Clint, mais l'archer hausse les épaules. Puis Steve voit Tony, allongé sur le canapé, le casque sur les genoux, un verre à la main. Il secoue la tête avec résignation et dit : « Il y a que toi pour faire ça. »

Tony lui sourit et lève son verre pour porter un toast. Il lui donnera le disque plus tard, quand ils seront seuls. Steve essaye de ne pas sourire, et réussit à peine.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, mec. » Lui dit Clint quand Steve est parti.

« C'est pas voler, il me l'a donné. » Répond Tony, parce que l'un de ses jours, faire l'idiot qui comprend pas, ça marchera.

« Tu sais de quoi je parle. »

Clint sort une flèche de son carquois et la presse dans sa main, tripotant le manche, caressant les flancs. Tony prend une autre gorgée de margarita – c'est vraiment excellent – et se demande pourquoi tout à l'air si suggestif.

« C'est fort venant de toi. » Dit-il à Clint, indifférent.

Clint ne bouge pas. Il s'attendait probablement à ce que Tony dise ça. « Allez, mec, tu sais que ce n'est pas la même chose, tu sais de quoi je parle. On est tous dans le même bateau, on met nos vies en danger tous les jours. La dernière fois que tu as rompu, on en a tous soufferts pendant des mois. »

Tony ne veut plus jamais revivre ça.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça n'arrivera pas. » Dit-il, puis il remarque que c'est devenu calme. Il regarde vers le pilier, où tous sont soudainement intéressés par leurs chaussures, à l'exception de Oscar Mayer qui fixe Tony et Clint.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » Grogne Tony.

Oscar Mayer détourne les yeux, mais pas sans lui avoir lancé un regard noir, ce qui est assez audacieux venant d'un mec qui porte un costume de hot-dog géant en mousse.

« Je veux juste que tu saches que – » Clint regarde les gars autour du pilier, puis revient à Tony. « – que c _ertaines personnes_ devraient envisagés les conséquences si ça arrivait. »

« Eh bien, Hawkeye, » Répond Tony sur le même ton. « _Certaines personnes_ ne voulaient pas que ça se produise, et ont essayé de l'arrêter, mais _quelqu'un d'autre_ a décidé de faire le premier pas. »

Cela surprend un peu Clint, mais ne l'empêche pas de continuer.

« Écoute, je n'essaie pas de dire à – à _quelqu'un_ ce qu'il doit faire. Je veux juste être sûr que _certaines personnes_ aient pensé à ce qui pourrait arriver si les choses tournaient mal. »

Tony réprime à peine l'envie de grogner.

« Je pense que _certaines personnes_ ont tout prévu. » Dit-il. Et serait-ce trop demander que, pour une fois dans sa vie, tout le monde ne pense pas que Steve faisait une erreur en s'impliquant avec lui ?

Clint lui jeta un regard perplexe. « C'est juste que, parfois, les gens qui ne se connaissent pas mieux ne sont pas vraiment préparés à la façon dans ça va finir. Tu sais, ils pensent qu'ils savent dans quoi ils se sont engagés, mais ils sont naïfs, et ils finissent par être blessés. »

« Et parfois, » dit Tony. « les gens foncent tête baissée, et ils finissent pas avoir le cœur brisé. »

Le hot-dog choisit ce moment pour recommencer. « Allez, les gars. » Il pleurniche, tire sur ses menottes. « Je dois sortir d'ici. J'ai une bar-mitzvah à l'autre bout de la ville dans une heure. »

Quand ils l'ignorent, il se perd et commence à donner des coups de pieds au sol et à insulter Clint et Tony pour qu'ils le libèrent, ce qui énervent considérablement les deux personnes menottées autour de lui.

« Ok, je vais me le faire. » Dit Clint, et avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux, il a tiré trois flèches en succession rapide. Elles percent le costume d'une troublante forme phallique, seulement quelques centimètres au-dessus de la tête du mec, et s'enfoncent dans le pilier de bois, accrochant le gars à ce dernier.

« Wow. » Lâche Betty Page.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, mec. » Dit Clint à Tony en revenant à leur conversation. « Je ne vais pas lui briser le cœur. »

« Je sais, je ne parlais pas d'elle. » Dit Tony, et il descend la fin de sa margarita.

Clint rit, et lève les mains en signe de rédition. Les flics entrent enfin, récupèrent leur dû, et, pendant qu'il va chercher ses flèches, Clint dit : « Et je ne parlais pas de lui. »*

Oscar Mayer commence à pleurer.

.

.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils sont assis dans la salle de conférence du Shield, Tony repense à cette conversation avec Clint. Il ressent de nouveau cette vieille motivation familière qui le pousse toujours à prouver à quelqu'un qu'il a tord – ce qui l'a amené à cette situation en premier lieu, donc c'est plutôt approprié.

Il est convaincu depuis le début que ça ne fonctionnera pas avec Steve, mais, maintenant que quelqu'un d'autre le lui a fait remarquer, il est convaincu qu'il peut le faire. Clint avait raison de penser que c'était risqué – et Tony se l'ai déjà rappelé un million de fois – mais jusqu'ici ça en valait la peine.

Tony essaie de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait changer, à ce qu'il pourrait faire si finalement ça se relevait plus sérieux. La manière dont il pourrait agir, traiter Steve, l'inclure davantage dans sa vie, laisser Steve l'inclure davantage dans sa vie à lui. Il n'arrive pas à trouver. Ils font déjà tout ça. Peut-être qu'il était tellement occupé à croire que ça ne fonctionnerait pas, qu'il n'a pas remarqué que ça fonctionnait réellement.

.

.

La NBC Dateline passe une série d'émissions spéciales d'une heure sur les Avengers, avec des biographies et des interviews, et beaucoup de questions embarrassantes auxquelles il faut répondre tout en restant assis sur une chaise inconfortable. Tony et Thor passent inaperçus sur les leurs, Clint flirte comme si c'était son boulot, Natasha s'avère être particulièrement douée pour répondre aux questions embarrassantes, et Bruce a l'air massivement mal à l'aise. L'épisode sur Steve est le dernier à être passé, et il le cloue, assis droit dans son uniforme de l'armée, alors qu'il répond aux questions comme un pro, attrayant et intelligent et humble et drôle.

La chaîne passe un vidéo, désormais autorisé au public, de Steve recevant la piqûre de sérum, et bien que Tony n'ignore rien de l'événement et des gens qui s'y trouvaient, c'est autre chose de le voir en vrai. De voir le Steve original, petit et maladroit, mais tellement déterminé que ça fait presque mal de le regarder. Peggy est là. Pour une raison ou une autre, Tony ne savait pas qu'elle était présente avant de la voir.

Il y a une photo de Howard Stark et du Dr Erskine qui s'entretienne, puis une autre vidéo du moment où Steve, le grand et musclé Steve, fait sa première apparition. Elle se termine avant que les gens ne commencent à mourir.

Il y a plus de photos, certaines que Tony reconnaît avoir vu sur les murs de l'appartement de Steve, prises après qu'il soit devenu le Captain America qui a combattu Hydra plutôt que le Captain America qui jouait pour amuser les soldats. Puis, d'autres photos de Howard, de Peggy et de Steve, de Steve et Bucky, et de Steve et des Commandos Hurlants. Une musique poignant indique combien c'est triste que Erkine soit mort avant même d'avoir vu Steve revenir. Le bouclier obtient même sa propre vidéo.

Quelques minutes sont consacrées au partenariat entre Abraham Erskine et Howard Stark ; il y a également une explication extrêmement abrégée et partiellement incorrecte (le gouvernement n'est pas si bête) sur la confection du sérum. Il y a d'autres photos que Tony n'a jamais vu de son père travaillant sur la machine Vita-Ray, la dernière pièce du puzzle qui a permis au sérum de fonctionner comme prévu.

Ils essaient de dépeindre Howard Stark comme une figure paternelle pour Steve, ne réalisant pas que Steve et lui avaient à peu près le même âge à l'époque, ne réalisant absolument pas qu'ils étaient en train de faire du mec avec qui il couchait son 'frère'. Tony éteint presque la télévision, parce que : beurk. Tueur de libido.

« Et maintenant vous travaillez avec son fils. » Dit Ann Cury, parlant de Tony, et le visage de Steve change complètement.

La respiration de Tony se coupe une seconde devant ce détail ; parce que c'est lui qui cause ce changement, lui.

Steve passe une minute ou deux à caresser l'ego de Tony (comme s'il en avait besoin), à dire à quel point Tony est brillant, à dire tout ce qu'il a fait pour l'équipe, et pour lui en particulier, et quel gars génial il est, combien Steve aime travailler avec lui. Tony accepte les compliments avec un sourire timide, les yeux baissés. Il est presque certain que tous doivent avoir compris que Captain America couche avec Iron Man.

Et s'ils ne le font, il leur suffirait de regarder le dos nu de Steve, juste entre ses omoplates, où il a souvent un marque rouge pâle pas assez sombre pour être appelée ecchymose. Quiconque l'apercevrait pendant deux secondes pourrait reconnaître la taille et la forme exacte d'un réacteur arc.

.

.

« Je veux un hot-dog. » Annonce Tony. Il ne cesse d'y penser depuis l'affaire Lady Killers. « Allons chez Pink's. »

Steve lève les yeux de la pille de lettres de ses fans et fronce les sourcils. « Où est Pink's ? »

« A Los Angeles. » Dit Tony. Il aime les vrais hot-dogs dégueulasses de New York autant que n'importe qui, mais il est d'humeur pour quelque chose de différent, et il n'a pas été chez Pink's depuis des lustres.

« Nous n'irons pas à Los Angeles pour déjeuner. » Répond Steve, et il retourne à ses lettres.

« En fait, je pensais plus à autre chose. Faire nos sacs, acheter des hot-dogs et passer la nuit à Malibu ? »

Steve ne connaît pas sa villa à Malibu. Tony s'attend à de la résistance. Mais il ne s'attend pas à un réel combat.

« Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes jamais ? » Dit Steve, ennuyé. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours faire des choses aussi folles comme ça ? »

« Eh bien, c'est une sorte de marque de fabrique, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle toi et moi on se connaît. Oh ! » S'exclame-t-il quand une autre idée le frappe. « On pourrait aller à San Diego, à SeaWorld. Tu n'y as jamais été, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que ça te plaira. »

« Tony, arrête ! » Steve pose son stylo fermement, très fermement, et Tony flippe. C'est sa version du lancer d'objet.

« Tu es fâché contre moi ? » Demande Tony, abasourdi.

Steve prend une profonde inspiration avant de retourner sur sa chaise pour le regarder. Putain de merde, il est fou. Réellement fou. Son front entier se plisse de désapprobation. « Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas agir comme une personne normale ? »

Le corps entier de Tony se glace. C'est un coup – il n'essaie même pas de le cacher. Parce que c'est ce qu'il pensait faire depuis tout ce temps, être une personne normale, chaque fois qu'il était avec Steve.

« Je suis désolé, ça a mal tourné. » Dit immédiatement Steve.

Dis choses surgissent instantanément dans l'esprit de Tony. Des choses horribles et blessantes qui pourrait faire du mal à Steve s'il les disait, et qui le ferait se sentir plus bas qu'il ne l'est déjà. Mais rapidement, s'impose à lui le visage de Steve s'il les disait vraiment, et il préfère se taire.

« Eh bien, si tu veux quelqu'un de normal, tu n'as pas de chance. » Dit Tony, une fois que l'envie de se déchaîner disparaît et que la logique prend le dessus. « Parce que c'est tout simplement pas possible, non, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas l'ego qui parle, je suis sérieux. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment être une personne normale, parce que je n'ai jamais été normal. Je suis Tony Stark. Et tu n'est pas non plus normal, même si tu détestes l'admettre. Alors nous pouvons juste être nous, deux types non-normaux, et s'entendre. Ou nous pouvons juste être nous et ne pas nous entendre. Ce sont à peu près les deux seules options que nous avons. »

Steve soupire et récupère son stylo, le tripote.

« Je déteste simplement que tu es l'impression qu'il te suffit de dépenser de l'argent pour me convaincre de passer du temps avec moi. » Dit-il.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répond honnêtement Tony. « Plus maintenant. »

« Mais – » Steve commence, mais Tony ne le laisse pas finir.

« Ce n'est de ça qu'il s'agit. Je veux juste vivre ma vie et faire les choses que j'aime, et je veux que tu les fasses avec moi. Ce n'est pas une question d'argent, je veux juste être heureux. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, que tu es ce dont tu as envie.

Il s'arrête là, hésitant à révéler le reste de ces pensées, puis décide que ça ne sert à rien de le cacher.

« Parce que je ne peux pas racheter ces soixante-dix dernières années que tu as perdu. » Dit-il, la gorge mystérieusement serrée. « Et je ne peux pas te rendre toutes les personnes que tu as perdu. Mais je suis prêt à dépenser chaque centime que me rapporte mon nom si cela peut t'aider un peu. »

Steve détourne le regard. Peut-être qu'il rougit un peu aussi. Tony n'est pas sûr.

« Ça aide, plus qu'un peu. » Finit-il par dire. Il écarte les mains, comme s'il désignait Tony, l'appartement, comme s'il les désignait tous les deux ensemble, ici, en faisant rien de spécial en ce mercredi après-midi.

« Alors, c'est ce qu'on fera. » Dit Tony. « Nous resterons ici autant que tu le veux, et, parfois, on fera aussi ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux c'est dépenser un peu de mon argent pour faire ce que je veux, y compris avec toi. D'accord ? »

Steve sourit, un peu hésitant, et hoche la tête.

« D'accord. » Puis : « Je suis vraiment désolé, Tony. Je ne voulais pas dire – »

Tony s'agite. « Oublies ça. Tu m'en dois probablement quelques-unes, tu es normalement plus gentil que moi. »

Steve a un demi-sourire, et Tony sent ses épaules se détendre un peu.

« Alors on part pour Malibu ? » Demande-t-il.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Répond Steve, comme si ces cinq dernières minutes n'avaient pas eu lieu. Tony décide d'être heureux et de ne pas le signaler.

« Eh bah vas-y, dépêches-toi. Va faire tes valises. » Lui dit-il. « Si on arrive à Pinks avant 17h, il y a des réductions pour les gens du troisième âge. »

.

.

Deux jours après leur retour de Malibu, Tony ouvre le tiroir des réacteurs arc, dans son atelier, mais avant qu'il ne puisse en attraper un, la boîte de velours noir attire son attention, et il hésite. C'est peut-être la centième fois qu'il l'aperçoit depuis que Pepper est partie, mais c'est la première fois qu'il arrive à l'attraper, à l'ouvrir et à l'observer. C'est magnifique, cher.

Malgré tout le temps qu'il a passé à se décider à l'acheter, il a l'impression que c'est la première fois qu'il la voit : un diamant jaune étincelant entouré de plus petits rubis sur une bande d'or. Les couleurs d'Iron Man. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réalisé en l'achetant ?

Il ne le remet pas dans le tiroir. Il est fatigué de savoir qu'elle est là, et fatigué de l'éviter – et ça fait un moment qu'il a compris qu'il en a plus besoin. Il place la boîte ouverte à côté de son clavier, tire un tabouret, et se met au travail.

.

.

Ils sont tous dans la salle de conférence du Shield, écoutant Reed Richards parler de la mission conjointe avec les Quatre Fantastiques. Il doit être le seul gars de la planète à pouvoir endormir n'importe qui en parlant. Tony a lu un article de journal qui décrivait Richards comme ayant toute son intelligence mais rien de son charme, et maintenant Tony ne peut être plus d'accord (bien qu'il doute encore de cette intelligence égale à la sienne).

Tony est sur le point de lui dire d'aller droit au but, quand la présentation PowerPoint de Richards est interrompu par un autre appel à l'aide. Un appel des X-men.

« Ok, les gens ne savent pas que c'est pas une agence de super-héros ici ? » Demande Tony, et, à en juger par son expression, Clint lui aurait taper dans la main s'il avait été assis près de lui.

« Il y a peut-être des enfants en danger. » Dit gravement Cyclope, et Steve répond immédiatement : « Nous allons vous aider, qui voulez-vous ? »

Après quelques discussions, il est décidé que Thor, Clint et Steve iront avec les Quatre Fantastiques. Natasha, Bruce et Tony rejoindront les mutants.

Tony espère que ça ne prendra pas trop de temps, car Pepper est à New York pour recevoir un prix. C'est le prix _truc machin_ Environnement _truc_ , ce qui est important pour ceux qui sauvent les mammifères aquatiques. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu de trophées ; rétrospectivement, Tony pense qu'il aurait du lui en remettre quand elle travaillait pour lui. Il lui a dit qu'il serait là ce soir (et a été informé de manière assez fiable que Ryan Reynolds est hors du pays pour tourner un film), et même si la pensée de finalement la voir en personne le retourne, il veut vraiment y aller.

Tony est le dernier à sortir de la pièce. Steve reste en arrière, fixant une tâche sur le sol qui n'existe pas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient seuls. À un moment donné, ils avaient commencé à faire ça, à passer quelques secondes seuls avant de partir sur le terrain, surtout quand ils doivent être séparés. Ils savent tous les deux ce que c'est de ne jamais avoir l'occasion de dire au revoir.

« Ne te fais pas manger par un lézard. » Dit Tony, et ce qu'il veut dire est : _S'il-te-plaît, fais attention. S'il-te-plaît, reviens._

« Toi, fais attention. » Lui répond Steve, pas dupe du tout.

Il se penche pour un baiser rapide, sans se soucier des caméras de sécurité. Il prend le visage de Tony en coupe avec sa main nue, les seules parcelles de peau nue restant. Ce n'est probablement pas une coïncidence si Steve n'a pas encore mis ses gants.

« Et ne te disputes pas avec Wolverine. »

Tony l'embrasse. « Oui, chéri. » Dit-il avant de partir sauver des enfants.

.

.

C'est ça le problème avec ces putains d'X-men : leur ennemi juré est un gars qui peut contrôler le métal avec son cerveau.

« Je vous déteste tous. » Dit Tony, une fois que Wolverine parvient à ouvrir le casque cabossé de Tony comme une boîte de sardines. « Je ne travaillerais plus jamais avec toi, même si quelqu'un s'apprête à jeter une voiture remplie de bébés chats depuis le haut de la Tour Eiffel. »

« Hulk aime bébés chats. » Lance Hulk.

« Nous ne savions pas que Magneto serait là. » S'excuse Tornade.

Natasha aide Tony à se redresser. Son armure n'est plus qu'une épave tordue. Il peut à peine bouger.

« Même si quelqu'un prend en otage tous les mannequins de Victoria's street. » Poursuit Tony.

Son bras gauche est coincée en un angle à quatre-vingt-dix degrés. Il se sent comme C3PO.

« Tais-toi, pleurnichard. » Gronde Wolwerine.

Tony n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait laissé cet homme mettre sa main dans son pantalon à SoHo.

Ça fait des heures qu'ils ont quitté le Shield. Des heures qu'ils se sont lancés dans un parcours frénétique à travers le côte Est, pour finalement remonter vers New York.

S'il y avait des enfants en danger, ils n'ont jamais réussi à les trouver, mais ils ont fini par réveiller accidentellement un casino souterrain illégal qui approvisionne des mutants maléfiques, où ils ont malencontreusement cassé un réservoir d'eau et inondé la moitié du bloc. La rue est désormais pleine de bâtiments humides, frissonnants, et en colère qui attendent que la Croix-Rouge ne se montre. La plupart des clients du casino se sont enfuis.

Tout cela, et ils ont seulement attrapé une poignée de méchants. Des mutants qui n'avaient pas de plan d'attaque, mais juste l'ombre d'un plan. Magneto a juste un petit problème de jeux d'argent.

Ils laissent Tony près du bâtiment pendant qu'ils finissent, et il se penche d'un air maussade, évaluant les dégâts. S'il avait pu voler, il serait rentrer chez lui, bon sang. Il se fait tard.

Après un moment, Wolverine s'approche et s'assoit à côté de lui, allume un cigare et regarde leurs coéquipiers gérer les conséquences. Et puis Tony remarque que Wolverine observe peut-être une personne un peu plus que les autres, et cette personne s'est Malicia. Alors que Tony essaie de savoir s'il ne s'imagine pas des choses, Malicia se retourne et les regarde, avec un petit sourire affectueux qui ne lui est certainement pas adressé. Tony est à peu près sûr qu'elle ne sait même pas qu'il existe. Il regarde Wolverine qui sourit à Malicia autour de son cigare. Putain de merde ! C'est deux-là ensemble ?

« Pas un peu jeune pour toi ? » Ne peut s'empêcher de demander Tony.

Tout le monde est trop jeune pour Wolverine ; le gars a deux cents ans ou quelque chose.

Wolverine lui jette un coup d'œil en exhalant un panache de fumée. « Parles pour toi. Je ne sais pas qui de vous deux pêche au berceau, toi ou Steve. »

« C'est juste une rumeur. » Dit Tony avec dédain. Il ne parlera pas de Steve avec un gars qui n'est même pas un Avenger, à moins que Steve et lui ne décident ensemble que c'est le moment pour les autres de savoir.

« C'est ça » Grogne Wolverine. « C'est pour ça que je peux le sentir partout sur toi. »

C'est un aspect des sens sur-développés que Tony n'a pas envisagé. « C'est … grossier. » Dit-il.

Wolverine jette son cigare à terre et l'écrase avec sa botte. « T'as avoué. »

« Hé, Cyclope ! » Crie quelqu'un avec un accent de Long Island. « Comment ça se fait que tu sois ici à nous allumer un feu avec tes yeux ? »

Cyclope s'arrête net, et se hérisse visiblement alors qu'il se tourne en direction de la voix.

« Ok, on y va. » Gémit Wolverine.

.

.

Comme la malchance de Tony ne semble vouloir s'arrêter, il doit être ramené au X-jet par Hulk, qui le balance sous son bras comme un ballot, et ça pile au moment où des photographes se présentent.

Parce que son système électrique est frit, il ne reçoit plus aucune information. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arrive enfin au Shield et qu'il vérifie son téléphone qu'il apprend que Happy est à l'hôpital pour une crise d'appendicite.

Il parvient à entrer en contact avec Thor, qui monte la garde au chevet d'Happy (« J'ai été dans un tel endroit, je connais leur barbarie. Je ne leur permettrais pas de l'attacher, je vous le promet ! »), et se sent plus rassuré après. Qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, bon dieu ?

Il retourne à la maison, qui est presque vide. L'attaque des Lézards maléfiques n'a duré qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant que qu'ils ne finissent pas se soumettre, et toute l'équipe est parti depuis déjà des heures. Steve est retourné à son appartement il y a longtemps, selon Jarvis.

Donc, Steve est à Brooklyn, et Happy est à l'hôpital. En outre, Tony saigne au visage et est en retard pour la remise de récompense de Pepper. Génial.

Pendant qu'il se douche, Jarvis charge une tablette avec de la musique, des livres et des jeux pour Happy. Puis, il enfile son smoking, même si c'est probablement inutile, grimaçant à chaque meurtrissure et égratignure frottée par le tissu.

Happy est réveillé, mais groggy, quand Tony vient le voir, et, quand il voit comment Tony est habillé, il dit : « Merde, je vais manquer le prix de Pepper. »

Tony lui donne la tablette, qu'il n'aura probablement pas envie d'utiliser avec demain, et traîne pendant quelques minutes pour écouter son histoire sur l'appendicectomie d'urgence, pendant que Thor fustige tous les membres du personnel qui passe à moins de dix mètres de Happy. Et maintenant, Tony est vraiment en retard, alors il doit courir. Happy comprend. Thor promet de rester vigilant.

Il appelle Steve sur la route vers le Waldorf. « Journée de merde. » Dit-il. « Pourquoi tu es à Brooklyn ? »

Steve répond : « Le nouveau canapé de Miriam arrive demain. » Et Tony se souvient qu'il avait dit qu'il allait l'aider à réorganiser son salon pour accueillir le nouveau, très grand, canapé que Miriam a acheté, pense Tony, en partie pour accueillir ses deux nouveaux amis. « Ça a pris du temps, elle a pleins de statues d'oiseaux et d'autres choses. »

« Mais tu as fini maintenant ? » Demande-t-il avec espoir.

« Oui, je peux venir si tu veux. » Propose Steve ; Tony doit avoir vraiment l'air pitoyable finalement.

Il y réfléchit une seconde. « Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Décide-t-il. « Je suis sur déjà en route. Tu as faim ? Tu veux une pizza pour plus tard ? »

Comme toujours, c'est une question stupide.

La cérémonie de remise de prix est terminée quand il arrive. Pepper se tient sur le trottoir où elle discute avec Rhodey, qui a probablement réussi à arriver à temps lui. Il voit arriver Tony et s'éloigne discrètement avec un petit salut vague quand Pepper se tourne vers lui.

C'est la première fois qu'il la voit en personne depuis qu'ils ont rompu, il y a plus d'un an déjà, et ce serait un mensonge de dire que ça ne lui fait rien. Mais ce n'est plus aussi déchirant, c'est plutôt qu'elle lui a manqué, et qu'il est content de la voir.

« Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu … un empêchement. » Dit-il avec un geste vague vers son visage mutilé.

« J'y ai pensé. » Lui sourit-elle, un sourire un peu triste.

Et Tony voit un instant ce qu'elle a dû voir quand elle pensait avoir encore un avenir avec lui, ce qu'aurait été leur vie s'ils étaient restés ensemble. Sa déception, Tony se sentant coupable. Tony comprend maintenant qu'il ne voudrait pas de cette vie pour l'un ou l'autre. Elle a fait ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Happy a eu une crise d'appendicite, il t'envoie des regrets. » Se souvient-il de lui dire.

Ils parlent pendant d'Happy pendant une minute. Tony la rassure et lui dit qu'il va bien, et la fait rire en lui parlant de Thor.

« Ah, et j'ai quelque chose pour toi. » Dit-il, parce que c'est vraiment pourquoi il est ici.

Il lui tend la boîte de velours noirs et plate. À l'intérieur, un collier, une délicate chaîne de platine sur laquelle repose un seul diamant entouré de rubis.

« Tony, il est magnifique. » Sourit-elle en touchant le diamant du bout des doigts. Elle a l'ai un peu émue.

« Ouai, je pensais que tu devais l'avoir. » Dit-il, aussi désinvolte qu'il le peut, ce qui n'est pas très concluant.

Elle lève les yeux, rencontre son regard, et elle comprend. Elle sait exactement ce que c'est, ce que c'était. Elle est si intelligente.

Le moment s'étire, la connexion entre eux qui ne disparaîtra jamais presque tangible. C'est à la fois merveilleux et terrible, et Tony est le premier à le rompre.

« Je déteste courir et me dépêcher. » Dit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge. « Mais je dois aller à Brooklyn, et mon chauffeur pense que c'est plus important de se faire opérer que de s'occuper de ma vie sociale donc … tu veux que je te le mettes ? »

Elle rit, bien que sa bouche tremble encore un peu, et ils arrivent à mettre le collier sans rien laisser tomber ni pleurer.

Quand il se tombe pour lui faire face, elle prend ses deux mains entre les siennes et les serre. Il les serre en retour et s'accroche.

« Merci pour le collier. » Murmure-t-elle. « Et merci d'être venu, c'est vraiment bon de te voir. »

Sa voix dérape un peu. « Tu m'a manqué. »

« Moi aussi. » Réussit-il à dire, même si ça sort difficilement. « Merci pour …. » Il n'y a pas de mot pour le décrire, pas cinquante mots : « … tout. »

Finalement, il la lâche. Alors qu'elle se détourne pour s'éloigner, le diamant sur sa gorge capte la lumière, la renvoie vers lui. Ce n'est pas de façon qu'il avait prévu de le voir sur elle, mais ça va aussi. Ils vont mieux.

.

.

Steve est en train de faire la vaisselle dans l'évier quand Tony entre, une rangée bien ordonnée de verre et de tasses propres sur le comptoir. Tony arrive derrière lui et met ses mains sur ses hanches, appuie son front contre sa nuque. Il respire un instant.

« Salut. » Dit-il finalement, plaçant son menton sur son épaule. « Embrasses-moi. »

Steve tourne la tête et lui donne un rapide baiser, les mains toujours dans l'eau. Puis il se recule et observe le visage de Tony, analysant de toute évidence les égratignures et les ecchymoses.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Magneto. » Tony se renfrogne. « A détruit mon armure. »

« Je suis content qu'il ne t'ait pas détruit toi. » Lui répond Steve, et il pose un rapide baiser sur son front.

« Toi attendant mon retour du travail. » Dit Tony, parce qu'il se sent rougir, et que faire des blagues est la seule chose qu'il trouve pour que Steve ne le trouve pas différent. (Ça fonctionne totalement).

Il lui vole un autre baiser avant de se diriger vers la chambre à coucher pour changer de vêtements. Il a maintenant son propre tiroir, et quelques centimètres d'espace dans le placard.

Il souffre de partout ; il est encore un peu instable après sa rencontre avec Pepper ; et sent épuisé après cette journée où tant de choses ont mal tourné. Mais Happy va bien, et lui et Pepper se sont compris, et Steve est assis sur le canapé avec un t-shirt Iron Man, alors il y a de l'espoir.

Tony se dirige vers lui, et s'écroule sur le canapé avec un gémissement. Steve déplace sa jambe et lui fournir obligeamment un endroit où poser sa tête. Sa main glisse dans les cheveux de Tony, le caresse doucement, avant que Tony ne gronde brusquement : « j'ai oublié de m'arrêter acheter des pizzas. » Et Steve rit doucement et dit « C'est bon. »

« On peut commander quelque chose. » Offre Tony, bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie de bouger.

Steve non plus car il continue a caresser ses cheveux et dit : « Peut-être plus tard. »

Tony est à peu près sûr d'avoir oublié la pizza parce que n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait le plus. Il voulait venir ici. Il voulait juste être avec Steve dans son étrange petit appartement figé dans le temps, se coucher ici avec sa tête sur les genoux de Steve, écouter le tic-tac de l'horloge.

Tony a tendance à passer le plus clair de son temps et de son énergie à regarder vers l'avenir, mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, il ferme les yeux et imagine la trajectoire de sa vie, de celle de Steve. Tant d'événements improbables, tant de tristesse et de difficultés, tant de fois où ils ont échappé à la mort, tant de gens aimés et perdus.

Il construit le diagramme dans sa tête, une ligne rouge et une bleu, zigzaguant sur un monde et un siècle de distance pour se croiser. Il voit tous ces moments où l'univers aurait pu les envoyer sur ds chemins différents, calcule les chances et sait à quel point ils sont chanceux. C'est incroyable, presque impossible, qu'ils soient ici ensemble maintenant.

C'est incroyable que Steve soit là.

Tony a détesté son père pendant des années, a passé tellement de temps à se sentir en colère et amer. Mais la réalité est que, s'il n'y avait pas eu son père ou Erskine, Steve ne serait pas là aujourd'hui. Quoi qu'il en soit, Tony lui sera toujours reconnaissant pour cela ; que Steve ait vécu assez longtemps pour que Tony puisse l'aimer.

* * *

 **Sing Sing** : prison américaine de New York.

 **Tubthumping** : album du groupe Chumbawamba sorti en 1997.

 **Slam Man** : robot d'entraînement aux armes martiaux, émettant un bip lumineux chaque fois que le combattant touche une partie de son corps.

 **Sugar Ray Léonard** : boxeur américain né en 1956.

 **Sugar Ray Robinson** : boxeur professionnel né dans les années 20.

 **Big Spender** : chanson de la comédie musicale Sweet Charity, chantée par Shirley Bassey.

 **Granny Moonshine** : grand-mère américaine célèbre pour ses remèdes.

 **Ronnie McDonald** : personnage imaginaire habillé en clown et un des symboles de la compagnie de restauration rapide McDonald's.

 **Everclear** : marque d'alcool au maïs.

 **Charlie Brown** : personnage principal du comic strip Peanuts.

 **Radio Shack** : entreprise américaine de vente de produits et de composants électroniques.

 **Family Feud** : jeu télévisé américain dans lequel deux familles sont en compétition pour donner les réponses les plus populaires à des questions posées. Équivalent de notre « Une Famille en Or. »

 **Citi Field** : stade de baseball situé dans le Queens.

 **Page Six** : magasine américain sur les célébrités, le sport, la culture, etc.

 **Yankee Stadium** : stade de baseball et de soccer situé dans le Bronx.

 **Générateur de Van de Graaff** : machine électrostatique inventée par Robert Van de Graaff qui permet d'atteindre des tensions continues très élevées, mais des courants de faible intensité.

 **Torture porn** : Il s'agit d'histoires dramatiques, souvent désespérées et rarement avec un « happy end », où des individus vont se retrouver à la merci de sadiques pervers agissant en solo mais aussi quelquefois en groupe.

 **Chestburster** : Le Chestburster (« exploseur de poitrine ») est le stade embryonnaire de l'Alien, implanté à l'intérieur d'un hôte vivant par le Facehugger au moment de la fécondation. Durant la première partie de son développement, le Chestburster reste à l'intérieur de son hôte, où il se développe comme un bébé dans le ventre de sa mère. Passage que l'on voit dans de nombreux films.

 **Ripley** : personnage principal de la série Alien.

 **Gatorade** : boisson énergétique américaine.

 **Goonies** : film américain mettant en scène les aventures d'une bande d'adolescents.

 **Namor** : premier anti-héros marvel.

 **FAO schwartz** : chaîne de magasins de jouets de New York.

 **Paula Deen** : célèbre cuisinière et présentatrice télé américaine.


End file.
